Des choix naissent les desseins
by Mymy-B-Good
Summary: D'un côté comme de l'autre, Jaime et Brienne devaient poursuivre leur route en tant qu'ennemi et adversaire, à l'image des familles qu'ils servaient. Mais, ils ne le soupçonnaient pas, quelques choix allaient changer les destins de leur deux vies, d'une guerre... D'un royaume tout entier. [Suit les évènements après l'épisode 6x08] Genres: Drama/Aventure/Romance/Angst/
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et toutes !_

 _Voilà donc ma première participation à ce fandom en terme d'écriture de fanfiction._

 _Je sais où je vais avec cette histoire mais j'ignore combien de temps cela prendra cela dit... Depuis longtemps je pensais à une histoire sur Jaime et Brienne et après les évènements dan l'épisode 6x08 "No one", je me suis lancé. Il le fallait. J'avait trop d'inspiration pour ne pas sauter sur l'occasion. Il était temps pour moi de rejoindre ce fandom au sein duquel j'ai déjà tellement lu et partagé._

 _Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui embarquent dans l'aventure avec moi !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Premiers pas  
_

 ** _Jaime_**

Et elle s'éloignait, une fois de plus… Elle était déjà partie.

Il ne pouvait dorénavant que deviner l'image de la barque filant lentement sur les flots de la rivière, laissant sur son sillon une légère vague troublée la surface. Le silence était maître. Le vent imperceptible. La brume du matin s'éparpillait comme les rayons des dernières matinées ensoleillées s'efforçaient déjà d'infiltrer leurs éclats dans ce triste brouillard. Mais il était encore trop épais et le soleil bien trop loin. La lumière du matin, il ne la verrait pas.

Il se détourna finalement, et décida, une fois encore, qu'il était à nouveau temps de prétendre. Les choses semblaient ainsi fonctionner entre eux. Ne pas voir, ni même jamais admettre ce qui était juste là. Ils s'étaient engagés ailleurs, pour d'autres, faisant ainsi d'eux des ennemis en ces temps difficiles. Il n'avait pas assez de volonté et encore moins la liberté d'esprit de s'arrêter sur ce qui était _revenu_ en même temps qu' _elle_. Des pensées et des idées ravivées par de simples mots, d'honorables gestes lui rappelant qui elle était, ce qu'elle accomplissait là où lui enchaînait les échecs... jusqu'à cette nuit toutefois. Et Il ne préférait pas penser à ce qui avait favorisé cette réussite. Car la dernière fois où il avait fait les choses _bien,_ comme ce soir, ça avait été pour sa propre sécurité. A chaque fois qu'elle avait été en position de danger, il s'était sans cesse surpris. Réussissant l'incroyable en suivant la ligne de conduite d'un instinct semblable à celui qui l'avait poussé à plonger son épée dans le dos de son roi avant de lui trancher la gorge pour faire bonne mesure. L'intensité de chacun de ces évènements avait laissé une empreinte impérissable sur sa vie. Et parmi le nombre restreint de ces moments, Brienne était très présente finalement.

Au rythme de ses réflexions nébuleuses, il retrouva aisément son chemin jusqu'à la cour extérieur, à l'entrée du château, où ses soldats et ceux des Freys réinstallaient leurs bannières sur les murs, conduisaient les soldats de Blackfish hors du château, reprenant promptement possession des lieux comme si aucun siège n'avait eu lieu ce soir. Jaime repéra alors au nord de la cours Bronn entouré de trois soldats, se tenant au-dessus d'un corps sans vie.

Blackfish.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, des officiers créèrent intuitivement une voie devant lui lorsqu'ils passaient tout près de lui. Quand il fut assez proche des quatre hommes se tenant au-dessus de Blackfish, il put enfin entendre quelques répliques qu'ils se renvoyèrent :

\- Le gars était connu pour être un sacré adversaire. J'aurai bien aimé mettre son nom sur ma liste ! Déclara Bronn avec une évidente pointe d'envie.

\- Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun challenge !

\- Le vieux était rouillé. C'était une victoire facile. On l'a eu à deux. Dit l'un des soldats, affublé d'un nez vilainement crochu en parlant de lui-même et du premier qui avait déjà rabaissé le nom de Blackffish.

\- Les légendes ne sont jamais à la hauteur des contes qui tournent dans la taverne ou l'auberge du coin. Soupira le troisième, avec une pointe de déception.

L'homme avait presque soixante-dix ans... Le simple fait qu'il ait survécu aussi longtemps en dépit de toutes les guerres qu'il avait dû affronter était déjà un exploit. Alors tenir son épée face à deux jeunes adversaires au sommet de leur force était une belle façon de s'en aller pour un homme tel que Blackfish. Il n'avait partagé qu'un seul échange avec lui et, immédiatement, Jaime avait compris que les contes n'avaient jamais menti sur sa droiture, son sens du devoir et l'honneur qui l'habitait. Ses soldats avaient-ils la moindre idée de ce qu'il représentait ?

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à leur hauteur, tous se turent, saluant rapidement leur commandant tout en s'écartant de Blackfish afin d'offrir, à lui seul, la possibilité de se tenir devant le corps qu'il examina durant de longues secondes. Ses yeux regardaient droit devant lui, la lumière éteinte comme d'innombrable avant lui. Le sang encore frais tâchait sa tenue, glissant sur son armure jusqu'à sa cuisse droite . Il avait fallu trois coups d'épée pour l'abattre. _« Pas mal pour un vieux décrépi »_ , pensa Jaime avec autant de raillerie que de respect.

\- Qu'il jouisse d'obsèques selon la coutume de ces ancêtres.

La réplique en étonna plus d'un mais Jaime n'y fit guère attention. Blackfish avait finalement été à la hauteur de toutes ses espérances de jeunesses. On lui avait raconté un grand nombre de fois ses aventures et ses combats. Il s'en était inspiré presque autant que celles de Sir Duncan le Grand et d'Arthur Dayne, L'Epée du Matin qui l'avait fait chevalier. Jaime avait le pouvoir de lui offrir des funérailles à la grandeur de son nom… Et pour celui qui avait été un modèle de jeunesse, il lui accorderait.

\- Réunissez les hommes de Blackfish qui souhaiteraient participer à la cérémonie. Et je veux que tout soit finit avant le début de soirée.

\- B… Bien, Milord. Balbutia, sous l'étonnement, le soldat au nez biscornu.

Circonspect par ses demandes, Jaime dut alors leur lancer un coup d'œil sévère, leur intimant qu'il était temps pour eux de se charger de cette situation. Les deux soldats ayant vaincu Blackfish prirent le corps et le rentrèrent à l'intérieur du château, par le grand hall. Le troisième, lui, partit s'assurer de la seconde tâche des ordres de son commandant.

\- J'ignorais que le régicide était capable de tant de courtoisie. Dit platement Bronn lorsqu'il n'y eu plus d'oreilles pour les entendre.

\- Cela entretiendra les conversations et les rumeurs à mon compte. Laissons-les croire que le « monstre » s'est apaisé… Il affirma avec amertume.

\- Si monstre il y a déjà eu…

Jaime guetta du coin de l'œil Bronn avec une vive sévérité, pris à revers par sa réplique. Mais l'autre ne baissa pas le regard, trop fier d'essayer de le déstabiliser par ses mots accentués d'une œillade franche et d'une moue moqueuse.

\- Retient ces réflexions à l'avenir. Ce ne serait bon pour aucun de nous deux si on t'entendait et qu'on te prenait au sérieux, affirma tout d'abord Jaime avec flegme, se tournant pour regarder ses soldats s'affairer aux quatre coins de la cour. Le régicide est un monstre pour tout le monde… Faisons en sorte que ça reste ainsi.

Il conclut sur une froideur acérée et aussi austère que les débuts des hivers. S'il ne se convainquait pas de ses mots, il ne pourrait alors plus faire ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Les choses fonctionnaient ainsi à Westeros. Ce n'était pas cynique. C'était tout simplement vrai.

\- J'ai déjà traité avec des monstres…

Bronn hésita alors, sembla ravaler une parole et puis en roulant des yeux sous une évidente exaspération que Jaime ne s'essaya pas à déchiffrer, il poursuivit :

\- Je peux continuer à le faire - si vous êtes sûr de répondre à cette description. Il rajouta tout à fait caustique. Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi je vous lâcherais alors que vous me devez encore une _lady_ et un château.

Cette dernière phrase insinua un sourire badin sur les lèvres du lord commandant des armées Lannisters. Il lui restait encore des promesses à tenir finalement. Si frivoles soient-elles !

\- Je n'ai pas oublié.

\- Content de vous l'entendre dire, _Milord…_

Il appuya avec ironie le dernier mot. L'avait-il déjà dit sérieusement une seule fois ?

\- Sinon – Bronn pris soudain un air espiègle mêlé à une pointe d'anticipation - j'ai demandé si on avait repéré Brienne de Tarth…

Bronn laissa un silence s'installer tout à fait consciemment. _« Ce Vaurien ! »_ , fulmina intérieurement Jaime.

\- …mais aucun signe de ta camarade jusqu'à présent.

Jaime sentit un rictus se dessiner à la commissure de ses lèvres sous le terme « camarade ». Il ne perdura pas puisque ce terme était, après tout, bien loin de décrire leur situation actuelle. Dans deux camps opposés tel que les leurs, le mot camarade ne pouvait s'appliquer.

\- Elle est déjà partie. Il admit simplement.

Las d'en revenir constamment à elle depuis son apparition dans la matinée, il sut qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait pas si facilement et préféra alors ruminer ses songes dans un endroit au calme. Ses ordres avaient tous été donnés et les ennuyeuses discussions politiques avec les Freys pouvaient attendre l'après-midi.

\- Je serai dans ma tente pour les trois prochaines heures. Fais-en sorte qu'on n'ait pas besoin de moi pendant ce temps-là.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'éloigna du regard scrutateur et moqueur de Bronn qu'il ne chercha pas à décortiquer. Il gagna sa monture attachée à l'entrée de la cour puis rebroussa chemin jusqu'au camp en lançant son cheval au trot. Il lui tardait de s'éloigner de tous ces hommes, du vacarme amené par une victoire sans perte et l'espoir de pouvoir rapidement retourner chez soi.

« Chez soi ? »

Cette pensée-là fit mal. Il ignorait où cela était dorénavant. Pendant longtemps, ça avait été près de Cersei. Maintenant, il n'était plus vraiment sûr que ce soit vrai. De plus, Tommen avait été très claire :

« Vous continuerez à servir la couronne… Mais pas dans cette ville ! »

Le mot n'avait pas été prononcé mais lui se le soufflait très souvent dans un recoin de sa tête. Banni. Banni ! Par son propre roi… Son propre fils.

Il pénétra dans sa tente sur cette dernière pensée, faisant violemment voler la devanture aux couleurs de sa maison, rapidement suivit par son écuyer, Peck, qui l'avait attendu au camp. Le jeune garçon ne dit rien de sa mauvaise humeur malgré sa réussite de cette nuit et vint spontanément l'aider à ôter son armure : tâche n'étant déjà pas toujours simple lorsque quelqu'un possédait ses deux mains. Il dénoua suffisamment les liens pour que Jaime puisse sans sortir tout seul à présent.

\- Je ferai le reste. Tu peux disposer. Il clama d'un timbre revêche.

\- Bien, Milord.

Et promptement, le brun quitta la tente sur une brève révérence, s'éloignant de l'humeur exécrable de son commandant. Une fois seul, ce dernier s'extirpa du reste de son armure qu'il réussit assez aisément à installer sur son support. Il alluma par la suite deux bougies qui se trouvaient sur la table au centre de sa tente afin d'éclairer un peu plus les lieux encore dans la pénombre en ce tout début de matinée. Il se déplaça alors pour se servir un verre de vin de la jarre installée entre les deux lumières incandescentes. Il s'affaissa sans grâce sur la chaise au haut dossier qui tournait le dos à l'entrée de sa tente, oubliant les convenances pour se mettre à l'aise sachant que personne n'était là pour l'épier. Il avala une première lampé plus par instinct que par réel plaisir. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à finir sa coupe sans jamais cesser de contempler la table devant lui. Il y avait un tas de choses à penser mais toute son attention était accaparée par un objet qui, avant aujourd'hui, n'avait eu aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

Le meuble était maintenant métaphore d'un concept de séparation, comme la ligne d'une frontière qu'il ne fallait pas traverser. Il s'était caché derrière à _son_ arrivé, s'assurant une distance acceptable vis-à-vis d'elle. Malgré tout, cette rupture physique n'avait guère pu l'aider…

Quand l'une de ses sentinelles étaient venues lui annoncer l'arrivée d'une femme immense, affublé d'une armure, qui affirmait avoir son épée, sa réaction avait surpris son esprit mais plus encore son propre corps. Ça avait été comme de reprendre sa respiration après une période bien trop longue passer sous la surface. Allez comprendre…

En vie. La plus têtue, agaçante et honorable des personnes qui avaient croisé sa vie de déshonneur avait finalement survécu. La révélation l'avait trop rassuré, trop réconforté et il s'en sentait terrifié. Il avait compris que son regard allait de nouveau se poser sur lui et il s'était demandé ce qui adviendrait lorsqu'il entreverrait la déception dans ces océans qui s'exprimaient avec trop d'honnêteté et d'émotions. Elle avait le don de raviver chacun de ses conflits internes avec un doigté sublime et tout à fait inconscient. Il détestait ça. Il détestait être si… transparent. Presque vulnérable. Elle s'infiltrait dans ses failles comme l'écume creusant sa route sur le sable des plages tout près du Rock. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas une seule facette de lui qu'elle n'avait pas entrevu. Si ce n'était celle qu'il arborait au jour d'aujourd'hui. Lord commandant des armées Lannister : Jaime devait encore s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation à laquelle il avait toujours cru pouvoir échapper.

Bon sang… Il y avait eu tant à dire et en si peu de temps. Tant à dévoiler de ses échecs bien trop nombreux et tant d'inquiétude à entrevoir le mépris dans ses yeux trop bleus pour sa propre santé mentale... ces yeux qui auraient été le reflet de ses propres émotions. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre cette voie. Surement pas ! Alors il avait préféré rester froid et s'étendre sur des sujets qui lui éviterait d'émotionnellement s'investir. Parler politique donc. Et cela avait été, selon lui, la meilleure des décisions.

Mais malgré ce choix et sa volonté, se protéger d'elle n'avait pas marché. Autant être honnête, ne serait-ce qu'avec lui-même. Il ne s'était épanché sur pratiquement aucun sujet trop difficile – pour eux - et pourtant, à la seconde où sa déception avait été trop insupportable, l'obligeant à baisser les yeux, il avait flanché intérieurement même s'ils avaient su maintenir la conversation sur les négociations.

 _« Je sais qu'il y a de l'honneur en vous… »_ Tant d'innocence et de stupidité et de… sincérité. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle lui renvoie ce que lui-même n'était pas capable d'entrevoir. Il ne voulait pas la croire. Après tout, comme il lui avait répondu peu après, _« Je suis un Lannister »_. Ces mots-là se passaient d'explication. Pourtant ceux qui avaient suivis cette déclaration avait éveillé un soupir en lui qu'il valait sûrement mieux faire taire.

 _« Ne me demande pas de trahir ma propre maison ! »_

Il ne s'était pas arrêter une seule seconde sur ce qui se serait passé si elle l'avait fait. C'était un sujet à ne surtout pas creuser en profondeur. Il ne devait pas le permettre si bien qu'il lui était vraiment reconnaissant qu'elle ne l'y ait pas forcé. En même temps, il n'était pas dans sa nature de remettre en cause ses serments d'allégeances si bien qu'elle était capable de respecter l'obédience des autres, même à ceux qui pourraient s'avérer être ou devenir ses ennemis.

 _« Tout le monde pense à se trahir, et elle s'assure de préserver l'honneur des autres en plus du sien ! »_ Il rumina, frottant son front de la main gauche avec autant d'exaspération que de fascination. Comment était-il possible qu'elle soit encore en vie ? Il regretta immédiatement cette pensée… C'était comme s'il testait la chance et étant donné son rythme de vie, il ne valait mieux pas rajouter une ombre de plus sur ses périls.

Au moins, elle aurait toujours _Oathkeeper_ avec elle. Il avait été dévasté d'abord puis tout à fait conscient des raisons qui l'avait poussé à la lui rendre. Elle était bien trop honorable pour sa propre sécurité !

Toutefois, à aucun moment, Jaime n'avait songé à lui reprendre. Car à l'instant même où elle était entrée dans sa tente, vêtue de l'armure qu'il lui avait offerte, portant fièrement l'épée qu'il avait fait sienne, il n'avait pu retenir un vif sentiment de fierté se propager dans son sang en plus du réconfort amené par une étrange sensation de triomphe. D'une certaine façon, en la voyant arborer avec tant de dignité ce qu'il lui avait donné, il avait l'impression de lui avoir laissé un pan de lui. Il espérait que ces cadeaux de départ l'avaient protégée aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré et qu'ils étaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les outils qui lui avaient permis de survivre jusqu'ici.

Il se rappelait que trop bien cet instant où elle était entrée dans sa tente et qu'il avait pris pleinement conscience qu'elle se tenait bien en chair et en os devant lui. Elle lui avait presque fait oublier son plan de base. Mais bien vite, il avait laissé cette émotion éternellement passagère reposer entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte sa tente, en n'oubliant pas de réaffirmer dans quel camp ils se trouvaient. Ennemi. Adversaire. Opposant à l'image des familles qu'ils servaient... Ces notions rattachées à Brienne lui semblaient tout à fait absurde et pourtant, elles étaient malheureusement bien réelles.

Jaime finissait sa troisième coupe lorsqu'il se demanda pourquoi sa visite était déjà un souvenir si vivide dans son esprit. Il fallait prétendre ! Effacer tout ça ! Sa fuite sur la rivière semblait être bien la dernière fois qu'il verrait sa silhouette s'éloigner de lui. Et il l'espérait… Car la retrouver pour la voir sans cesse s'en aller devenait émotionnellement éreintant.

* * *

\- Milord ?

Il s'était déplacé, il ignorait trop à quel moment, vers son lit et semblait s'être endormi ici depuis quelques heures étant donné la lueur du jour plus frappante qu'un peu plus tôt.

\- Milord, les Freys désireraient s'entretenir avec vous. Il reconnut finalement la voix de Peck qui devait attendre à l'entrée de la tente

 _« Putain de Freys ! »_ Ils ne pouvaient pas faire sans lui pendant quelques heures ?! Des incapables pas foutus de conserver un château et qui l'avaient donc forcé à venir en compagnie de près de huit milles homme jusqu'ici.

\- Où sont-ils ? Dit Jaime passablement irrité tout en s'asseyant et se massant la tempe droite, essayant ainsi de faire passer la légère douleur amenée par les trois verres qu'il avait ingurgité. Contrairement aux restes de sa fratrie, il n'avait jamais été un grand buveur.

\- Au château. Ils vous attendent dans le grand hall.

\- Quel heure est-il Peck ?

\- Le soleil est à son zénith, Milord.

Jaime n'avait finalement pas trop traîné. D'ailleurs, comme le début d'après-midi approchait, il l'interrogea alors sur l'enterrement de Blackfish et le jeune écuyer lui révéla que celui-ci aurait lieu sur la rive de la rivière derrière le château des Tully juste avant le couché du soleil. Il suivrait le même courant que Brienne avait pris quelques heures plus tôt.

Il le remercia naturellement pour les informations et n'eut pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit que l'adolescent vint l'aider à mettre ce qui était autrefois l'armure de son père. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Jaime repassait sur le pont du château avec sa monture qu'il laissa au même emplacement que lors de sa réquisition des lieux. Les Freys avaient repris possession des lieux et, en compagnie de certains des soldats Lannister, s'enivraient dans le vin et le tord-boyaux aux quatre coins de la cour d'entrée. Il marcha au Nord où Bronn et deux de ses capitaines l'attendait devant la haute porte du grand hall.

\- On a l'air reposé... bien dormi ?

La réplique de Bronn insinua un rire sincère et sans moquerie dans la bouche des deux autres capitaines. Et Jaime apprécia cette attitude de respect qui apparaissait même dans le rire. Il n'eut alors qu'une seule chose à répondre à Bronn :

\- La ferme.

Sous le bref ricanement de l'ancien mercenaire, Jaime poussa la porte et passa le seuil de l'autre pièce, ses hommes sur ses talons. Les trois Freys présents paraissaient s'harasser d'une discussion houleuse qu'ils interrompirent dès qu'ils prirent conscience de sa présence.

Il s'approcha d'eux sans cérémonie, sûr de lui et la démarche provocante.

\- On vous attend depuis plus d'une heure et demi, Lord Jaime.

\- Et de tout évidence, ce n'était pas suffisant pour mettre un terme à toute vos petites querelles que je m'excuse, par ailleurs, d'avoir interrompus.

Ses soldats ne pouffèrent pas mais il entrevit de fins rictus sur chacun de leur visage. Sur celui de Bronn, il était même plus évident encore. Les Freys, eux, affichant tous des visages si terne et semblable, apprécièrent très peu les sarcasmes de Jaime et son ton parfaitement railleur. Mais c'était quelques choses qu'il avait toujours fait et qu'il savait maitriser avec beaucoup d'aisance. Et les Freys n'avaient rien en leur possession pour l'effrayer. Il était en position de force. Sûrement pas eux.

\- Cela vous amuse de nous faire attendre ?

Jaime n'eut le temps de formuler une réponse que Bronn, installé sur sa droite, affirma tout penaud :

\- Vous aviez dit ne pas vouloir être déranger pour les cinq prochaines heures. Alors, on n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les faire attendre.

Jaime jeta un coup d'œil complice à Bronn. Il se remémorait très clairement avoir dit « trois heures ». Il apprécia sincèrement la prise d'initiative de Bronn quant à faire attendre les Freys plus longtemps qu'il n'était prévu. C'était une bonne façon de leur rappeler que le lion dominait les lieux.

\- Eh bien, voilà ! Vous avez votre réponse. J'avais juste donné des ordres clairs que mes hommes ont scrupuleusement appliqué. Et je ne crois pas que l'on puisse leur en vouloir d'obéir aux ordres. Il reprit en basculant de nouveau vers les Freys en appuyant dans des gestes de la main, par ironie, cette longue réplique. Mais arrêtons de se faire perdre du temps… Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle de ce qui va se passer maintenant.

\- Nous en discutions justement et mon frère pourra reprendre les rênes de…

\- Oh non, non, non… Jaime interrompit le plus jeune des trois frères se trouvant devant lui, sans faire dans la dentelle. Les choses ont changé. Et si vous êtes incapable de le voir, vous offrez à mes prochaines paroles encore plus de sens, dit Jaime dans un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les Freys. Je crois que cette situation que j'ai dénouée prouve que l'accord passé pour le château des Tullys doit être réévalué. Il passa entre eux, monta sur l'estrade et s'appuya contre la large table tout en poursuivant son discours. Je crois que vous avez tous trois prouvé votre incapacité totale à pouvoir vous assurer de sécuriser ce château d'une autre attaque. Et je n'aimerai vraiment pas avoir à revenir dans plusieurs mois, probablement en plein hiver, pour vous sortir du merdier dans lequel vous vous êtes embourbé !

Il s'assurait par son verbiage, son flegme glaçant, sa désinvolture et sa façon de bouger dans les lieux qu'ils comprennent bien que la maison Tully était dorénavant plus le siège de la maison Lannister que celle des Freys. Leurs deux bannières étaient peut-être réinstallées dehors dans la cour afin de rappeler leur _alliance_ – ce mot avait un goût âpre pour Jaime - néanmoins, c'était bien Jaime Lannister qui avait récupéré le château et entrepris des négociations qui s'étaient avérées fructueuses. La maison Lannister avait donc le monopole sur ce qui adviendrait des lieux. Et il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il comptait en faire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas changer les accords passés simplement parce que vous avez terminé le siège !

« Vraiment une belle brochette d'imbéciles dans cette famille. » Il songea avec dédain. Ils lui offraient carrément ses arguments.

\- C'est exactement ce que cela veut dire !

L'un des trois frères s'apprêta à répliquer mais Jaime, d'une voix sans appel, lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Nous irons ensembles aux Jumeaux et nous célébrerons dans la maison de votre père le nouvel accord que j'ai à lui proposer. Je ferai envoyer un corbeau dès la fin de cette entrevue. Et je pense que, comme moi, vous ne voulez pas qu'un autre incident comme celui-ci se répète ? Il susurra froidement, le venin noyé dans sa rhétorique.

Les « Dieux savaient quel héritier de Walder Frey » froncèrent les sourcils, serrèrent les poings ou contractèrent la mâchoire. Tous trois se guettèrent et durent consentir à contre cœur aux demandes du commandant de l'armée qui les avait sortis d'une très fâcheuse posture. Saleté qu'ils étaient !

Jaime s'embarquait sur une pente affreusement glissante. Mais il avait un bon équilibre et plusieurs points d'ancrage qui lui assureraient une ascension difficile, certes, mais tout à fait possible. Un plan se mettait petit à petit en place dans sa tête et il ignorait jusqu'où celui-ci irait… Il savait que ces idées assureraient une position de force pour la famille Lannister. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, par la suite, s'il réussissait les plans qui naissaient petit à petit dans sa tête ? Il craignait son but ultime qui semblait encore trop flou pour qu'il soit capable d'en discerner chacun des rouages. A vrai dire, avait-il réellement un but ? Non, il ne croyait pas. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'une image était là, floutée, mais bien présente… Il tendait déjà vers un chemin sans savoir qu'il avançait déjà sur celui-ci.

* * *

Jaime ne préféra pas penser à la raison qu'il l'avait amené au point précis duquel il avait aperçu une barque s'éloigner ce matin pour, à présent, observer de loin la cérémonie d'adieu de Blackfish. Près de cent cinquante hommes – soit la quasi-totalité des soldats Tullys – étaient réunis, désarmés, et gardés par trois cent Lannister qui semblaient surveiller autant leur prisonnier que la barque qui emportait Blackfish au loin.

Un homme s'approcha finalement au bord du ponton, prêt d'une flamme qu'il utilisa pour allumer la flèche qu'il tenait en main avec son arc. Il tendit la corde, prit tout de même son temps pour bien ajuster son tir avant de relâcher l'instrument entre ses doigts. La tige perça le ciel en courbe, parfaitement fluide avant de toucher sa cible qui s'embrasa en quelques secondes. Le bois s'illumina dans les vents frais du Riverland, enflammant les reflets d'eau qui entouraient la barque. Le corps de Blackfish disparaissait déjà au loin, noyé dans les flammes, chevalier finalement disparu.

Jaime songea alors que Blackfish étaient le dernier des grands chevaliers qu'il avait pris pour modèle à s'éteindre. Vivre aussi longtemps en dépit d'une vie façonné par l'honneur ? Cette pensée le rassura mais il ignora bien pourquoi.

Mais est-ce que l'honneur devait être une raison pour renier ses pairs et ses proches ? Blackfish avait renoncé à son neveu aux mains des Freys, prêt à le laisser être pendu devant le château qui était le sien. Il avait préféré laissé son propre sang périr. Jaime n'avait encore jamais fait ce choix auparavant. Il avait tué son roi pour protéger une ville et les siens. Avait causé la mort de son propre père en choisissant son frère. Avait jeté d'une fenêtre un enfant innocent par amour pour sa sœur… Il ravala ce souvenir, le visage apeuré de Bran Stark, la cruauté dans son geste et son absence totale d'hésitation. De tous ses actes, c'était le plus _inqualifiable_.

Sur la rive, tous étaient silencieux alors que les flammes disparaissaient là où la rivière dessinait une courbe qui s'éloignait sur le flanc droit, derrière les bois et fougères qui longeaient la bordure du fleuve. Jaime chercha alors de l'œil Edmure Tully mais ne le trouva pas. En même temps, pourquoi désirer assister à l'enterrement de celui qui l'avait abandonné sous la menace des Freys. Mais c'était ainsi que les choses se passaient en période de guerre. Est-ce que Tywin aurait abandonné Casterly Rock ou cette guerre pour Jaime ? Surement - pas ! Il avait désiré récupérer son fils mais pas au prix d'y perdre tout le reste. Ramener son fils et perdre son royaume n'avait pas de sens. S'il voulait qu'il soit de retour c'était bien pour s'occuper de son héritage. Très honnêtement, Jaime aurait pu rester bien plus longtemps emprisonné chez les Stark si ça n'avait été pour l'amour de Catelyn Stark pour ses enfants et à une seconde personne aussi redoutable qu'entêtée qui s'était assurée de le reconduire dans une ville où il n'était désormais plus le bienvenu… Une ville qu'il n'avait jamais aimée. Ce qui l'avait poussé à y rester ou à y retourner n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui. Le plus étonnant était qu'à peine éloigné de Port Réal et il se sentait finalement plus utile et capable que lorsqu'il résidait à la capitale. Déconcertant sachant que Cersei se trouvait toujours dans une fâcheuse position, très prochainement juger pour ses actes.

Devait-il retourner jusqu'à elle ? Comment pourrait-il retourner jusqu'à elle ? Il ne voyait qu'une solution à cette question… Oserait-il menacer la couronne, son propre fils donc, de relâcher son armée dans les rue de la capitale si on lui refusait l'entrée ? Tenterait-il de mettre à sac Port Réal dans le seul but de la retrouver ? A une époque, il n'y aurait même pas réfléchi. Le siège terminé, il serait redescendu jusqu'à elle avec son armée et comme Robert Baratheon accompagné de son père à la fin du règne du roi fou, il aurait investi les lieux, tuant toutes personne se mettant en travers de sa route. Non pour un trône mais pour une femme qui vivait plus par haine que par amour. Pourtant, l'aimer était naturel pour lui. Cela avait commencé si tôt qu'il ne souvenait pas d'une vie où il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il n'avait pas choisi, c'était simplement arrivé. Et c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait se rattacher. Il n'avait plus que ça au bout du compte. A vrai dire, même ça, il ne l'avait plus… Plus comme avant. Les choses étaient… différentes. Ça avait commencé lorsqu'il avait laissé sa main derrière lui mais était tout de même rentré plus sauf que sain grâce à Brienne…

Voilà pourquoi il ne descendrait pas à Port Réal. Même s'il s'essayait à la protéger, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle _à Port Réal_. Lancer un coup d'état, laisser soldats, hommes, femmes et enfants périr pour être avec elle aurait des chances de satisfaire Cersei, mais pas lui. La solution était ailleurs. Jaime était fatigué de la violence, des combats inlassables, des massacres… C'était tout simplement éreintant. Une perte de temps mais surtout d'hommes. Et si les rumeurs qui enflaient dans le Nord, descendant à présent jusqu'au Riverland, s'avéraient un tant soit peu exactes, des hommes, ils en auraient bientôt tous besoins.

Cette dernière pensée le recadra immédiatement sur le cas d'Edmure. Il quitta le paysage des yeux et fit immédiatement demi-tour. Maintenant que sa discussion avec les Freys avait pris la route qu'il souhaitait, il lui restait encore une dernière conversation à avoir.

Jaime avait demandé à ce qu'Edmure Tully, jusqu'à leur départ de Riverrun, puisse obtenir une chambre au château Tully dans laquelle il était constamment gardé par deux de ses soldats. S'il voulait conserver toute sa domination sur lui, il devait maintenant se montrer plus fin encore. Changer de tactique en commençant par l'éloigner des Freys qui l'avait aussi bien traité que les Starks ne l'avait fait avec le nouveau commandant des armées Lannister. S'assurer qu'il soit maintenu dans de meilleures conditions maintenant que le château lui avait été donné et qu'Edmure sache que lui et le reste de sa famille dépendait du bon vouloir de Jaime. Que les conditions décentes dans lesquels il était à présent n'étaient dû qu'à lui. Que sa vie entière reposait à présent entre ses mains. Ou plutôt sa main.

Jaime rejoignit le couloir du mur d'enceinte, descendit les escaliers jusqu'à arriver une fois encore dans la cour. L'un de ses capitaines venus avec lui lors de sa rencontre avec les Freys lui avait indiqué précisément où l'héritier Tully se trouvait. Il se dirigea donc vers l'aile droite, longea quelconque couloir, monta les deux étages du château jusqu'à rejoindre le large corridor au mur couvert d'une tapisserie au couleur de la maison et où la lumière entrait par de larges fenêtres. Aux gravures et tableaux qui trônaient sur les murs, il sut qu'il s'agissait là de l'emplacement des chambres autrefois réservé à la famille Tully. Aujourd'hui encore, un seul Tully vivait dans ses pièces et les quitterait très bientôt.

Il se rendit au Nord du couloir, près de la dernière porte encastrée sur le flanc gauche et devant laquelle, comme ordonné, deux soldats montaient la garde. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, ils réajustèrent leur maintien qui était aux yeux de Jaime déjà pratiquement impeccable. Ils le saluèrent et firent une révérence lorsqu'il pénétra dans les lieux sans même frapper à la porte d'entrée. Ce n'était plus chez Edmure Tully. Le château était de nouveau sous sa bannière.

Une fois dans la pièce, lord Edmure détourna les yeux du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains pour les poser avec une profonde lassitude teintée d'une certaine tristesse sur le visage de Jaime. Il était installé au bureau dans ce qui semblait avoir été sa chambre lorsqu'il vivait encore au château. Il s'était lavé, avait arrangé aussi bien ses cheveux que sa barbe puis s'était habillé d'une tunique de lin, d'une couleur bleu nuit, sur laquelle était imprimé, au milieu du torse, le blason de sa famille. Était-ce là une façon de porter son deuil ? Pour le château et pour Blackfish ?

\- Vous n'étiez pas à l'enterrement de votre oncle.

La bouche d'Edmure émis un petit rictus mauvais et, ironiquement, il répliqua d'un ton rude et teinté néanmoins d'une certaine culpabilité :

\- Vous êtes très observateur… Je croyais que les qualités du régicide résidaient seulement dans sa main absente, son manque d'honneur et ses cruelles menaces.

\- J'ai aussi la fâcheuse tendance à survivre aux situations improbables. Répliqua habillement Jaime. Vous et moi avons une chose en commun finalement… Le monde a du mal à nous tuer.

\- Mais ce n'est pas impossible, espérons-le.

Edmure le considéra avec haine et mépris. Une expression que Jaime ne reconnaissait que trop bien sur les visages des autres. Et étrangement, il ne s'en sentait plus aussi toucher qu'autrefois. Car il aimait croire que l'image qu'ils avaient tous de lui n'était plus si vrai finalement, qu'il se libérait peut-être de ce que représentait le régicide même si lui seul était capable d'en prendre conscience. Enfin, lui et Brienne semblait-il…

\- Ne devriez-vous pas déjà être en train de vous préparer pour retourner au Sud auprès de votre sœur et de m'envoyer à Casterly Rock ?

 _« Elle a besoin de moi »_ Lui avait-il dit…

Bon sang, quelle farce ! Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa main, Cersei n'avait plus jamais eu réellement besoin de lui. A chaque fois qu'il avait vraiment pu l'aider, il avait soit échoué ou était tout simplement allé contre ses désirs. Et ce, à deux reprises déjà ; en envoyant tout d'abord Brienne chercher Sansa puis en libérant quelques temps plus tard son frère du cachot. Il avait assuré la sécurité des deux seuls suspects de la mort de Joffrey. Les seuls suspects qu'il croyait sincèrement innocent indépendamment de ce qu'il avait dit à Brienne hier matin. Pour Jaime, le nombre de suspect dans la mort de Joffrey était bien plus - trop - nombreux. Il était par ailleurs tout à fait concevable que son père en ait été le premier responsable… Lui comme une dizaine d'autres personnes à vrai dire. Le roi Joffrey s'était fait beaucoup… beaucoup d'ennemis. Tout comme Jaime s'apprêtait à s'en faire un peu plus très prochainement… Et peut-être quelques alliés sur la route, qui sait ?

\- Un détour s'impose…, finit par dire platement Jaime en se déplaçant un peu plus près d'Edmure. Nous retournons aux Jumeaux dès que les derniers préparatifs avant notre départ seront arrangés. Et vous venez avec nous, Lord Edmure.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux, plein de suspicions quant aux raisons de Jaime de l'emmener de nouveau dans la demeure de Walder Frey.

\- J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez vous assurer que votre femme et votre fils vous suivent bien jusqu'au Rock.

Le visage d'Edmure devint plus méfiant encore, avec cette fois-ci une vive pointe d'inquiétude amenée par les propos tenus par Jaime très récemment.

\- Et si Walder Frey veut me garder dans une de ses cellules ?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas.

L'autorité dans sa réplique et les traits soudains si sérieux de Jaime semblèrent prendre à revers l'homme en face de lui. Il le scruta avec incompréhension et demanda en restant tout de même sur ses gardes :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Jaime s'approcha finalement jusqu'au bureau où était encore assis Edmure. Il n'était qu'à un pas de lui, s'appuya de façon tout à fait désinvolte contre le meuble. Il tourna son profil vers Edmure et déblatéra comme un grand sage :

\- J'imagine que vos soldats n'ont finalement que peu apprécié ce que vous avez fait. Il doit surement subsister une certaine rancœur.

\- Il me semble qu'ils vous appartiennent, dorénavant... Tout comme moi.

Jaime respecta l'homme d'admettre, à voix haute, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. De ne pas feindre être ce qu'il n'était plus. D'être sincère avec lui-même quant à ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait plus que sa vie, celle de sa femme et de ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Jaime se surpris soudain à l'envier avec une force démesurée. Il s'assurerait d'une vie tranquille pour Edmure au Rock mais, ironiquement, Jaime ne pouvait se l'offrir.

\- Certes… Mais je n'ai pas leur loyauté, ni leur allégeance. Ils sont mes _prisonniers_. Et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, vous aussi lors Edmure. Mais malgré tout, ce sont des soldats Tullys. Ils suivront vos ordres si les bonnes conditions sont réunis. Ce qui n'est pas encore le cas. Et nous le savons tous, il n'est rien de pire que vos alliés vous tournant le dos au pire des moments. Votre neveu Robb, qui aimait se faire appeler le « Roi du Nord », et votre sœur en ont subi les frais.

La mâchoire d'Edmure se contracta en même temps que ses poings. Il détourna son regard vers le mur comme pour s'éviter de regarder Jaime. Il retenait avec grande peine la rage qui grandissait en lui, née par l'étude de son air suffisant et de l'arrogance de ses déclarations qui l'avait suivi dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette chambre.

\- Alors, finalement, les gens à l'intérieur de ce château avaient un certain intérêt pour vous ? cracha Edmure en grinçant des dents, les veines du cou plus apparentes sous sa vive tension.

 _« Les gens à l'intérieur du château n'ont pas d'importance pour moi… Seulement Cersei »_

Aussi vrai qu'avait été ces mots à une époque, il était maintenant bien conscient que ceux-ci n'avaient été finalement qu'un mensonge énoncé avec grande conviction. Il avait cru dire la vérité, avait cherché à s'en convaincre. Pourtant, il avait senti son cœur se serrer instinctivement sous cette déclaration. Il avait su seulement lorsque les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche qu'il mentait et s'était assuré de ne rien en montrer. Si Edmure l'avait vu, jamais il n'aurait capitulé. Peu importe que les menaces aient été sincères, il aurait aperçu une faille qui aurait poussé Jaime à un acte dont il ne souhaitait surtout pas se rendre coupable.

Au bout du compte, la réputation de Jaime avait fait la moitié du travail. Du reste, des mots et des menaces, Jaime en détenait tous les droits.

\- Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de mes hommes ? Près de huit milles vous ont suivi jusqu'ici alors que la guerre et le massacre au Jumeaux ne nous a laissé qu'un peu plus de deux cents hommes.

\- Je n'aurai pas besoin de ces deux cents hommes. La moitié suffira. Quant aux autres, j'ai une mission bien particulière pour eux aussi. Mais celles-ci doivent venir de vous. Vous devrez leur annoncer, leur dire que vous avez négocié avec moi. Que je ne vous l'ai pas ordonné. C'est essentiel pour pouvoir vous racheter auprès d'eux. Et croyez-moi, Lord Edmure, dans votre position, vous ne pourrez qu'approuver ma demande…

En fin de compte, après tant d'années, Jaime faisait concrètement ses premiers pas dans les jeux... Et il ne comptait pas tomber.

 ** _Fin de chapitre_**

* * *

 _Je m'arrête ici pour ce chapitre et vous retrouve pour le second en compagnie de Pod et Brienne, en plus de Jaime !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je réponds toujours poliment et avec beaucoup d'entrain :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir !  
_

 _Après un temps record pour moi, me voilà de retour avec un second chapitre._

 _J'avais affirmer l'apparition de Jaime dans les notes à la fin du premier chapitre, toutefois, il m'a semblé bien mieux pour des raisons scénaristique d'échanger cette place avec un POV de Bronn._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce deuxième chapitre en tout cas. J'ai plein d'idées et tout est en train de se mettre rapidement en place !_

 _ **Réponse Review :** _

_**Rose Eliade :** Tu voulais la suite, la voilà. Merci pour ce petit message ;) _

_Merci aux personnes m'ayant mis en alerte et/ou en favoris, ça fait chaud au cœur !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : De Grande Valeur_

 _ **Podrick**_

Pendant trois jours, ils firent de courtes pauses le long de la rive de Red Fork, afin de chasser, manger ou alors pour d'autres besoins naturels. Ils ne s'arrêtaient même pas pour dormir. Ils prenaient leur temps de repos à l'intérieur de la barque, pagayant ainsi à tour de rôle lorsque l'autre était trop fatigué. Podrick dût bien reconnaître que sa « lady-sir » était bien plus endurante que lui et après les évènements à Riverrun, elle semblait résolue à s'éloigner au plus vite du château des Tullys. Comme si elle craignait que quelque chose ne la rattrape… Ou quelqu'un.

Rien qu'hier, lendemain de leur départ de Riverrun, elle avait tenu les rames pendant près d'une douzaine d'heures et il s'alarmait, à présent, des douloureuses courbatures qui se répandaient forcément dans les muscles de ses bras. Malgré cela, elle ne ralentissait pas la cadence. Et lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle le faisait, elle repartait avec plus d'énergie encore. Puisant certainement sur les réserves qui lui restait et qui commençait à s'épuiser, Podrick le sentait.

Elle n'était pas très bavarde en règle générale. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. C'était probablement l'une des raisons qui leur permettait de s'y bien s'entendre. Mais les silences entre eux étaient différents cette fois-ci. Plus inconfortables. Et surtout plus longs. Ils ne se parlaient que pour le strict nécessaire ou lorsque Podrick essayait de la convaincre de faire une pause pour qu'elle puisse se reposer correctement. Elle lui répondait seulement que tout allait bien et continuait à ramer, tout à fait déterminée.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que le soleil s'était levé à l'Est depuis un peu moins de deux heures selon lui, Podrick comptait tout faire pour tenir le plus souvent les rames et s'assurer qu'en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'ils auraient atteint le Trident, ils trouvent un endroit près de la rivière où faire une halte pour le reste de la nuit. Car, pour lui aussi, ses trois jours ne l'avaient pas épargné. Il avait du mal à supporter ce rythme de balancement amené par les flots et aurait voulu dormir sur la terre ferme. Tous les deux allaient finir par s'épuiser et s'ils voulaient être sûrs de parer à tout incident croisant leur route avant d'atteindre Winterfell, il allait leur falloir prendre une vraie nuit de repos au moins tous les deux jours.

Il ignorait si Lady Brienne était profondément endormie à cet instant précis. Elle avait les yeux clos, certes, toutefois, ce n'était pas signe, dans ces conditions, d'un véritable sommeil. Elle était recroquevillée bizarrement à l'autre bout de leur moyen de navigation, plus mal installée que lui étant donné la petitesse de la barque et la taille de son corps. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient bien marqués et les siennes ne devaient pas être plus belle à voir. Il sentait ses muscles s'engourdir un peu plus, de jours en jour.

Elle avait arrêté ses entraînements depuis leur départ mais étant donné les efforts qu'il devait faire pour conserver un rythme décent par rapport au sien, il sut que cette petite aventure le musclerait plus que n'importe quel apprentissage à l'épée. Pod repensa alors aux petites leçons rapides que Bronn avait eu le temps de lui enseigner durant leur courte visite au camp Lannister. Il commençait à comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient et apprendre à combattre ainsi dans les circonstances actuelles avaient toutes les chances de les protéger. Peut-être qu'il aurait même à sauver la vie de Lady Brienne ou celle d'un autre grâce à l'un des _mauvais_ tours de Bronn. Au moins, il se sentait plus en sécurité sachant toutes ces petites choses.

Se lassant d'alterner une pensée par une autre, Podrick fit le vide dans sa tête aisément et continua à pagayer, les yeux s'égarant sur la rive et plus souvent sur le ciel parsemé de nuages sans réel menaces. Il en fut presque déçu pendant un moment. Car si une tempête se préparait, il était sûr qu'il leur aurait été impossible de continuer tant que celle-ci ne se serait pas arrêtée. Trop de danger, surtout qu'ils s'approchaient près du Trident, là où se croisaient les trois rivières du Riverland et où les courants étaient plus forts que ceux rencontrés jusqu'à présent.

Podrick allait vraiment devoir trouver une bonne parade pour la contraindre à s'arrêter ce soir.

Une heure dû s'écouler lorsque lady Brienne finit finalement par ouvrir les yeux quand la barque, passa dans un courant à remous, faisant tanguer l'embarcation bizarrement et rompant ainsi le rythme berçant des dernières heures.

Ses deux prunelles d'un bleu intriguant n'avaient pas du tout l'air reposé. Ses traits étaient tirés et ternes : ses paupières avaient du mal à s'ouvrir à plus de moitié. Il l'observa assez anxieux lorsqu'elle se massa les muscles des bras qui devaient être particulièrement raides aujourd'hui. Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'impression que des crampes l'avaient prises aux distorsions qui avaient animés ses traits par instant. Mais de cette probable douleur, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle lui permettait d'entrevoir. Pod avait rencontré des gens particulièrement intrépide ou tenace. Rarement, ils avaient cumulé ces deux caractéristiques et certainement pas avec la même force d'esprit que Lady Brienne. Il la trouvait tout à fait atypique. Et pas un jour n'était passé où il ne s'était pas senti fier d'être devenu son écuyer et qu'elle ait fini par l'accepter pleinement auprès d'elle. Comme pour Lord Tyrion, il était prêt à prendre de nombreux risques pour la défendre, elle et ses serments.

Lorsqu'elle finit par déposer ses yeux sur les siens, s'installant plus convenablement, elle dit d'une voix plate, trop léthargique :

\- Change de place moi.

Podrick suait à grosse goutte et la condition physique dans laquelle il se trouvait et qu'il devait renvoyer n'était surement pas plus glorieuse que la sienne. Mais il s'était moralement engagé à l'alléger un peu de sa charge, au moins aujourd'hui, et s'assurerait d'appliquer cet engagement qu'il avait pris.

\- Je… Je peux continuer, Milady. Il balbutia avec plus d'aplomb qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable. Gardez vos forces.

Elle dût entrevoir la résolution sur son faciès. Elle le regarda avec une certaine douceur doublé d'un léger sentiment de culpabilité. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil aux alentours, puis, une énième fois, elle regarda derrière elle pendant de longues secondes. Cela lui avait pris à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'elle lui fit face, il aperçut encore cette étincelle mélancolique qui s'illuminait plus encore à chaque fois qu'elle opérait ce mouvement. L'éclat était perceptible depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route mais était par moment plus visibles qu'à d'autres.

\- Arrêtons-nous une heure pour manger.

Il l'écouta lui dire avec fermeté, sachant que lorsqu'elle parlait ainsi cela aurait pris beaucoup d'énergie pour aller contre sa décision. Par ailleurs, Podrick n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas avoir conscience qu'elle agissait ainsi pour _lui_ permettre de se reposer. Elle avait le don de mettre le bien être des autres au-dessus du sien. Ou du moins, pour les personnes pour lesquelles elle était prête à se battre. Néanmoins, peu importait ses raisons, il espérait qu'elle profiterait elle aussi de cette pause pour reprendre des forces. Cela lui donnerait, en outre, l'occasion d'essayer de la convaincre de s'arrêter ce soir.

Ils rejoignirent très vite la rive gauche, à une quinzaine de mètre de leur position. Une fois à terre, Podrick commença rapidement à préparer le feu de camp tandis que Brienne, qui semblait fonctionner au ralenti, et dont les mouvements étaient déséquilibrés, attachait la barque avant de sortir des restes qu'elle avait chassé la veille, avant la tombée de la nuit. Quand tout fut installé, que la viande fut placée au-dessus du feu, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, les flammes dansant entre eux et amenant grâce à elle une odeur fort appétissante. Podrick consommait tant de force et d'énergie depuis deux jours que son ventre semblait être toujours affamé. Au milieu du silence coutumier de ces trois derniers jours, Podrick saisit l'opportunité de lui parler car il n'était pas sûr de trouver plus tard de moment plus adéquate. Même s'il n'était pas réellement convaincu que de moment _adéquate_ existe vraiment lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui demander de faire une pause.

\- Mi… Milady ? Il n'était pas sûr de lui, sa voix n'était pas assez ferme.

Elle releva vers lui ses yeux posés sur ses mains qui entretenaient son épée à travers une minutie acharnée, parfois plus d'une fois par jour, y passant presque tout son temps le peu de fois où ils s'étaient interrompu depuis leur départ de Riverrun.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il tenta de mettre un peu de fermeté dans sa voix : il ne savait pas comment faire. Mais il tenta de l'implorer sereinement, à travers son timbre délicat.

\- Pas la peine. On doit avancer. Elle répliqua durement.

\- A ce rythme, vous allez vous blesser et il vous sera impossible de protéger Sansa au mieux de vos capacités une fois de retour au Nord.

Il n'était pas très fier d'utiliser ses promesses et son tempérament honorable contre elle, mais il était réellement inquiet de sa condition physique – et mentale.

\- La bataille contre les Boltons aura bientôt lieu, et ils auront besoin de toutes les épées disponibles.

\- Pour autant qu'on sache, elle a peut-être déjà eu lieu, Milady. Il dit calmement, avec une certaine appréhension quant à sa réaction… qui ne loupa pas.

Il sut qu'elle tenait plus que tout à se tenir aux côtés de Sansa lors de cette lutte. D'être présente pour elle, voire même son demi-frère, alors qu'il devinait qu'elle se responsabilisait déjà suffisamment du refus de Blackfish. Et Podrick, ayant été témoin de leurs échanges, était capable d'affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'ait pu faire pour pousser le Blackfish à consentir à quitter son château. Même si un de ses neveux étaient venus lui demander en personne, il n'était vraiment pas certain qu'il eut accepté de monter au Nord avec eux.

\- Vous avez besoin d'une vraie nuit de sommeil. Et moi aussi, je dois dire.

Soudainement, son regard s'adoucit ostensiblement comme elle le guettait comme prise en faute. Il n'était pas dans l'intention de Podrick de la culpabiliser ; seulement de faire preuve d'honnêteté pour qu'elle prenne conscience qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à admettre quand on avait besoin de souffler.

\- Très bien… On s'arrêtera pour la nuit.

Il s'étonna de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle elle accepta. Il se promit de ne plus utiliser cette parade à ses dépens – ou peut-être encore deux ou trois fois... Lady Brienne pouvait être très entêtée et il fallait constamment veiller à ce qu'elle n'aille pas au bout de ses limites.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se turent de nouveau, partageant un mutisme bien moins gênant que ceux de ses derniers jours, que Podrick étudia avec intérêt l'épée entre ses mains qu'elle se remit spontanément à affuter. Il était bien content qu'elle ait pu la conserver sachant les mots qu'elle avait énoncé aux sentinelles lorsqu'ils les avaient repérés aux alentours du camp.

« Dites à Sir Jaime Lannister que j'ai son épée »

Cette épée et le bras qui la tenait lui avait sauvé la vie. De plus, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire durant leur temps au Mur, une arme forgée à partir d'acier Valyrien allait s'avérer très utile lorsque les Autres et les Marcheurs Blancs décideraient de descendre jusqu'à eux. Des histoires auxquels il n'avait pas cru autrefois avant de voir par lui-même un géant de quatre à cinq mètres de haut et d'entendre l'histoire de la bataille – ou plutôt du massacre – qui s'était déroulée à Durlieu, contrée des sauvageons. Il était impossible de remettre en cause ces histoires quand autant de témoins pouvaient vous raconter les évènements.

\- C'est une bonne chose que Jaime Lannister vous ai permis de garder cet… enfin _votre_ épée maintenant… Elle s'avérera très utile, j'imagine.

Tout comme elle, lancer des conversations n'était pas ce dans quoi il excellait. Mais maintenant qu'il avait réussi à lui faire dire plus d'une phrase en une demi-heure, il pensa qu'il était peut-être bon de continuer et de se rappeler à tous deux ce qui descendrait très prochainement sur eux. Toutefois, la réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée et il regretta amèrement d'avoir utilisé ce _nom._ Podrick en était sûr à présent… Les mots « Jaime Lannister » devaient être bannis de son langage. La réaction de Lady Brienne était presque insoutenable tant elle exprimait soudain la sincérité de son désarroi. Il ignorait s'il y avait dans ses yeux et sur chaque expression de son visage plus de déception, de tristesse, d'estime, de dévouement ou plus encore… Il se demandait si quelqu'un arriverait un jour à toutes les différencier, finissant même par être capable d'identifier l'émotion qui prédominait parmi les autres. Podrick, lui, ne la voyait pas.

« La façon dont elle le regarde. La façon qu'ont toutes les femmes de le regarder »

Podrick avait aperçu des femmes le regarder. Puis il avait vu lady Brienne le faire. Il savait donc que l'affirmation de Bronn était tout à fait erronée. Il espérait sincèrement que celui qu'on appelait le régicide avait conscience de _sa_ _chance_. Rare devaient être les gens à avoir été regarder d'une façon si bouleversante. Elle-même ne paraissait pas avoir conscience de celle qu'elle reflétait dans ces occasions.

Podrick se mit alors à espérer naïvement, qu'un jour, s'il survivait, que quelqu'un pose sur lui des regards aussi expressifs. Et qu'il serait capable alors, pour cet être spécial, de saisir quelle émotion prévalait sur les autres.

Podrick avait bien joué son coup ! Lui et Brienne s'immergeaient de nouveau dans un silence aussi gênant que celui qui avait suivi le reste de la matinée de leur départ.

* * *

 ** _Bronn_**

Ils avaient quitté Riverrun cinq jours jours plus tôt et n'étaient plus qu'à deux jours de route des Jumeaux. Ils conservaient un vrai rythme de croisière, refusant expressément d'oser arriver en avance chez Walder Frey. Etant donné la réputation du bougre, Bronn comprenait que Jaime eut envie de restreindre au maximum le temps qu'il passerait à l'intérieur de son château.

En parlant de château, Bronn devait admettre qu'il était assez rare que les choses finissent si bien _pour tous_ durant un siège. Un seul mort qui avait, de toute évidence, choisi sa façon de partir. Le lion l'avait surpris. Il savait que son petit frère - où qu'il soit - avait un certain talent pour se sortir de situations difficiles sans recourir aux armes mais il n'imaginait pas l'aînée en être capable. Si une discussion avec Edmure avait suffi à rendre le château, Bronn admettait intérieurement qu'il aurait bien aimé être témoin de ce moment. Fort à parier qu'il aurait vu un autre masque chez Jaime.

L'homme reconnut pour son talent à l'épée, à présent mutilé, s'adaptait enfin à sa nouvelle condition. Pas le choix, de toute façon. Car, en plus, ça faisait quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas entraîné sa main gauche. Et même si Jaime améliorait sa technique de son côté, ce dont Bronn doutait sincèrement, jamais l'homme ne redeviendrait ce que les histoires racontaient de lui. S'il pouvait tenir un combat face à un adversaire assez coriace, il pourrait déjà s'estimer heureux et surtout, chanceux. Sa main en or l'avait sauvé la dernière fois. Pas sûr que celle-ci puisse le faire une seconde fois. Même si celle-ci, depuis sa gifle sur la joue de Walder Black, lui avait valu le nom Golden Hand. Le nom se murmurait déjà d'une oreille à l'autre au sein de son armé…, et plus encore après la fin d'un siège où le sang de ses hommes n'avait pas été versé.

Peut-être qu'il serait bon de lui envoyer quelques vannes bien salées, le pousser à lui prouver qu'il pouvait tenir une épée face à l'ancien mercenaire pendant plus de vingt secondes. Bronn pourrait enfin savoir s'il valait mieux continuer à l'entraîner. Ça ne pourrait surement pas lui faire de mal – ou du moins pas trop. Au mieux, ça sauverait peut-être ses fesses…

Celles-ci étaient installées en ce moment même sur la selle de son cheval au crin blanc, devant le reste des soldats et de d'une bonne centaine de prisonniers Tullys qui les accompagnaient. Ces derniers étaient entourés par une cinquantaine de soldats Lannister qui gardaient un œil sur eux, même s'ils étaient sans armure et désarmés. Le neveu de Blackfish était lui aussi du voyage et marchait en compagnie du reste de ses hommes, à leur tête, de la même façon que Jaime. Bronn pensait que ramener une partie des Tullys auprès des Freys était peut-être une façon de sécuriser un peu plus leur alliance par le partage de prisonniers. Toutefois, après ce qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt, les Freys semblaient plus être un boulet accroché à la cheville de la maison Lannister qu'à une alliance aussi nécessaire qu'à l'époque du ''Mariage Rouge''.

Quant à l'autre moitié des Tullys, leur sort lui était inconnu. Bronn ignorait bien où ils seraient envoyés et il s'en fichait pas mal pour tout dire. Probablement qu'ils iraient dans différentes zones de l'Ouest, ou à Lannisport, obligés de travailler pour le Westerland ou simples prisonniers sous la coupelle de seigneurs des lieux. Le reste des Tullys étaient restés en arrière avec la quasi-totalité de l'armée de Jaime qui avait ordonné leur retour au Rock tandis que celui-ci avait pris la route pour la célébration aux Jumeaux avec ses capitaines et une près de cinquante de ses meilleurs officiers. Bronn aurait dû se sentir touché, pensa-t-il avec dérision…

Mais s'éloignant bien vite de cette pensée sarcastique, il étudia la nuque de Jaime avec insistance.

Juste avant leur départ, le commandant avait convoqué ses capitaines laissés sur place, ainsi que les trois Freys, pour deux conversations qui avaient duré de très longues minutes. Personne autour de lui n'avait su ce qui s'était réellement dit. Aucun écho n'était ressorti des capitaines qui avaient seulement fait part aux restes des soldats du départ du commandant et de la retraite d'une partie de l'armée jusqu'à la côte Ouest, laissant autant de Freys que de Lannister sur place afin de garder le château. Les capitaines avaient donc été trop bref et Bronn savait que de nombreuses informations manquaient. Informations que Bronn aurait apprécié car si sa _putain_ de vie était mise en jeu par l'aînée des frères Lannister, il aurait aimé être au courant.

Deux heures avant la tombée de la nuit, à une demi lieue de la côte Ouest, ils se stoppèrent à l'Est de la ville et du château de Seagard construit sur les rocs bordant Ironman's Bay. Jaime commanda à ses troupes d'installer le campement et de bien surveiller les prisonniers du siège. D'ordinaire, il attendait toujours une petite demi-heure avant que le soleil ne disparaisse de l'horizon pour établir le campement. Toutefois, cela eu son sens lorsqu'il choisit quelques-uns de ses hommes ainsi que Bronn pour partir à Seagard récupérer des provisions manquantes. Bronn concéda simplement à l'ordre de Jaime même s'il se demandait la raison de sa venue pour une telle mission. Jaime laissa alors le reste du camp sous l'autorité de Ser Addam Marbrand durant l'absence de leur commandant.

Sur la route, comme pour combler les silences, Jaime qui trottait à ses côtés lui raconta quelques détails de la maison qui gérait les lieux : les Mallister. Cette maison ne possédait dorénavant qu'une petite armée de trois cent à quatre cent hommes environs – la plupart ayant été tué aux Jumeaux lors du massacre perpétré contre les armées de Robb Stark. La maison, d'après Jaime, possédait dorénavant une flotte réduite à moins de dix navires, disposant toutefois des deux plus grands et puissants bâtiments maritimes des Sept Couronnes. La ville avait été construite afin de protéger cette partie de la côte des pillages incessant des Fer-Nés.

Finalement, il fallut moins d'une demi-heure à leur détachement pour rejoindre la ville qui avait juré fidélité à la couronne durant la dernière guerre, sous la menace des Freys qui avait promis de pendre le fils de lord Jason Mallister. Ce dernier avait abdiqué mais aurait-il dut s'abstenir. Car jusqu'à récemment, ils avaient bien vu où les menaces des Freys pouvaient aller. Le vieux bonhomme avait dû avoir trop peur pour la vie de son fils capturé au mariage rouge pour prendre ce risque. Et étant donné ce dont ils avaient été témoin avec le cas d'Edmure Tully, il y avait de forte chance que les Freys ne soient pas allés au bout de leur ultimatum. Perdant cet otage, ils auraient alors perdu tout pouvoir sur la maison Mallister.

Passé l'entrée de la ville, remontant rapidement le long des rues pavées et plutôt large, entourés de bâtiments blanc de plusieurs étages, les habitants ou marchands qui croisèrent leur chemin les observèrent majoritairement avec crainte et appréhension. Lorsque des Lannister entraient chez vous, ce n'était pas forcément bon signe ; même si le seigneur de Seagard avait déjà fait serment d'allégeance à la couronne que la maison Lannister protégeait.

\- Nous passerons d'abord au château, rendre visite à Lord Jason.

Bronn comprenait enfin pourquoi Jaime avait désiré les accompagner même s'il ignorait les détails derrière ses raisons. Les bruit des sabots de leur chevaux tapotèrent rapidement alors qu'il remontait au Nord Est de la ville, jusqu'au château construit à la pointe du littoral. Les soldats postés à l'entrée les laissèrent aisément passer lorsque Jaime se présenta. Ils furent ensuite rapidement conduits sur la grande terrasse, juxtaposé au grand hall, et qui surplombait la côte et l'océan.

Ils n'attendirent pas cinq minutes avant que Jason Mannister ne vienne à leur rencontre. Durant les récits de Jaime, il avait appris que l'homme était reconnu comme un grand chevalier, invité à des tournois à la capitale par le roi Robert Baratheon. Et, maintenant qu'il le voyait, Bronn dût bien admettre qu'il vieillissait bien mieux que lui qui se savait plus jeune que ce quinquagénaire. Il en avait assez de ces chevaliers tous plus attirant les uns que les autres. Les femmes avaient vite fait de faire leur choix lorsque des hommes comme Jaime Lannister ou Jason Mannister se présentaient, avec ou sans titre de noblesse, Bronn en était persuadé. Lord Jason affichaient une chevelure brune coupé à la même longueur que ceux de Jaime et qui blanchissaient par endroit. Il avait un visage ciselé et très charismatique. Seul son regard portait réellement le poids des années de luttes.

\- Lord Jason. Jaime dit platement en guise de salutation.

\- Lord Jaime… Jason, lui, était moins serein que son vis-à-vis mais conserva une certaine sévérité et un brin de bravoure dans son timbre.

\- Je vous remercie de nous accueillir chez vous.

\- Je ne crois pas que j'ai réellement le choix. Il répliqua durement, peu content de la présence de l'héritier de Tywin Lannister dans son château.

\- Le choix ? Le visage de Jaime s'immobilisa durant quelques courtes seconde, affichant une intense réflexion. A vrai dire, si je suis là, c'est pour vous soumettre un choix.

Il dit d'un ton sans appel, afin de faire comprendre à Jason Mannister qu'il devrait l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

\- Mais je préférerai faire ça en privé. Rajouta Jaime. Je pense que votre office sera parfait pour ça.

Bronn comprenait que les affaires entre seigneurs se passaient de témoin en règle générale. Mais il trouvait que Jaime avait eu beaucoup de discussions _privées_ ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ?

Les deux lords s'éloignèrent et lorsque Jaime revint, seul, après une bonne heure, il leur déclara simplement qu'il était temps de se retirer. Comme quelques jours plus tôt, il ne leur donna aucune information sur ce qui avait pu être dit entre eux.

Tandis qu'il rejoignait de nouveau les rues de la ville, récupérant provisions et quelques outils, Bronn laissa enfin sa curiosité gagner le combat et demanda à Jaime comme ses capitaines marchandaient auprès d'un petit vendeur qui tenait une échoppe de fruit et légumes :

\- Putain, vous préparez quoi au juste ?

Il crut pendant un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne jette un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction, les traits parfaitement stoïque. Il ne dit rien toutefois, et continua à guetter ses hommes ou les passants autour de lui.

\- Si vous vouliez vraiment faire semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu, valait mieux éviter le p'tit coup d'œil en biais. Ça vous trahit.

Un petit rictus apparut puis disparut simplement de sa bouche. Néanmoins, le sourire ne semblait pas avoir quitter ses yeux.

\- Faites attention, _Milord_. Les jeux ne sont pas faits pour tout le monde. Bronn le mit en garde. Il avait vu où cela avait conduit Tyrion ou avait su comme tout le monde ce qui était arrivé à Ned Stark.

\- J'apprends encore… Il murmura alors doucement. Mais je crois que je fais des progrès.

\- J'espère pour vous. « _Et surtout pour moi_. » Le lion avait quelques dettes à payer et il avait tout intérêt à s'en acquitter. Mais pour ça, l'imbécile devait rester en vie.

Lorsque les emplettes auprès des marchands furent concluses, il se dirigèrent à l'Ouest, s'arrêtant deux rues parallèles à la dernière où ils s'étaient interrompus. Et tout en marchant, tandis que la voie se dégageait spontanément pour eux, Bronn, comme tous les autres apparemment, entendit quelqu'un tonner au loin :

« Rk ris inell ! » « Tark pris intfell ! » Les Stark ont repris Winterfell ! »

La voix était jeune, et prenait de la puissance à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de leur position. Le petit devait se déplacer vite, héler la nouvelle dans toute la ville jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive finalement sur eux :

« LES STARKS ONT REPRIS WINTERFELL, LES STARK ONT REP… »

Le reste de ses mots mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'au croisement de la rue, à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, il finit par les repérer : cinq soldats Lannisters, un mercenaire réformé et le régicide en personne. Le petit aux cheveux roux et en bataille, affublé d'une tunique modeste au teinte terreuse, aurait dû être terrifié, faire demi-tour si vite que son hombre aurait eu du mal à le suivre. Il ne le fit pas. Il resta planté au milieu du carrefour, au milieu des passants devenus silencieux, guettant avec anxiété la réaction de Jaime et de ses hommes.

Il y avait de l'audace sur le visage du gamin. Une certaine forme de provocation.

\- Vous devriez avoir peur ! Il leur hurla en plein visage, les pointant férocement du doigt, avant de s'enfuir par la rue qu'il venait de prendre.

\- On devrait peut-être partir, Milord ? Dit l'un des capitaines à l'oreille de Jaime, s'inquiétant déjà de la probable réaction des habitants autour d'eux.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Finissons d'abord ce qu'on a commencé.

C'était un bon choix. Partir maintenant, après un tel esclandre, aurait sous-entendu que le retour des Starks inquiétait les Lannisters. Et si Jaime n'était pas satisfait, on ne pouvait dire qu'il soit mécontent de cette nouvelle. A cet instant précis, son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que l'intérêt limité dans la fin des courses pour le reste du campement qui les attendaient à trois kilomètres de là. Et, Bronn, ne sachant trop pourquoi, voulut briser ce masque apathique. Bien sûr, il connaissait une solution particulièrement efficace pour cela !

\- Vous croyez que votre _camarade_ \- ça l'amusait de titiller Jaime en se référant à Brienne de Tarth par ce terme – a survécu à la bataille.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il la contint autant qu'il put mais ses yeux et la façon qu'il avait eu de contracter subtilement la mâchoire et de ravaler sa salive et… Il en disait vraiment trop !

\- Elle n'y était pas.

Bronn ignora si c'était plus un fait basé sur le temps qu'il fallait en moyenne pour remonter à Winterfell ou si c'était là des mots qu'il avait besoin de dire à voix haute pour mieux s'en convaincre…, ou se rassurer, plutôt !

 _« Faudrait les enfermer dans une chambre ceux-là. Et les laisser en sortir une fois qu'ils auront fini de s'envoyer en l'air ! »_

N'empêche, les réactions qu'il obtenait lorsqu'il mentionnait _sa camarade_ était bien plus amusante que celle obtenues en évoquant sa sœur. Il pouvait perdre la tête avec cette dernière. Littéralement. Pas avec l'autre. Alors, pour sûr, Bronn continuerait ce petit jeu-là qui égayait, assez souvent, certains moments de sa journée.

* * *

 _ **Brienne**_

Arrivé au Trident trois jours plus tôt, puis remontant par la rivière Blue Fork, ils avaient finalement abandonné leur embarcation sur le cours de cette dernière, à une vingtaine de kilomètre de Oldstone. Ils avaient continué leur route à pied, passant au-dessus de Seagard sans faire une seule pause. Ils avaient par la suite contourné,voilà bien un jour, les Jumeaux, traître aux Starks, et atteindraient dans une heure les abords de la forêt à l'Ouest du Neck. Brienne refusait de passer par les marais et marécages du Neck dans lesquels beaucoup d'hommes seraient entrés sans jamais en ressortir. Presque tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de l'île en mouvement sur laquelle avait été construite Greywater Watch, foyer de lord Howland Reed.

Lorsqu'ils trouveraient couverture sous les arbres, ils pourraient continuer leur chemin, se dirigeant toujours au Nord, jusqu'à rejoindre la rivière Fever. Brienne dû reconnaître que toute ses leçons et ses heures dans sa jeunesse à étudier les cartes de Westeros avait finalement trouver utilité. Elle avait toujours rêvé de voyager… Mais ses aventures avaient pris un tournant à des lieues de ses espoirs naïf de petite fille.

Celle-ci était déjà bien loin… Tout comme son île… Son père… Elle évacua ses pensées en secouant la tête. La nostalgie était ennemie. Tout comme J…

\- Un problème, milady ?

Elle jeta un œil à Podrick qui la regardait en biais, intrigué par son soudain comportement. Il guettait assez souvent ses réactions depuis plusieurs jours et, cette fois-ci, elle le remercia pensivement de lui éviter de subir la cascade de pensée qui aurait suivit si elle avait pensé _son nom._

Elle n'était pas inconsciente des silences qui pesaient entre Podrick et elle depuis leur départ de Riverrun. Et de son attitude plus fermée encore que d'ordinaire. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à parler de quoi que se soit. Chaque mot la renvoyait toujours à des réflexions face auxquelles elle avait bien du mal à faire face. Elle avait échoué à ramener les soldats Tullys avec elle pour les aider dans une bataille qui avait peut-être déjà eu lieu. Blackfish était très certainement mort. La maison de Catelyn Stark était de nouveau entre les mains de la couronne. Au moins, le neveu de Blackfish, Edmure Tully, continuerait à faire survivre le nom de leur maison… Même s'il n'était plus que le prisonnier des Lannisters et des Freys.

Quel serait le sort d'Edmure Tully ? Qu'avait-il négocié à part la reddition du château ? Et qu'est-ce qui – ou _qui_ \- l'avait poussé à redonner le siège de sa famille depuis plusieurs siècles sans commettre aucun massacre ? Elle préférait ne pas s'épancher sur cela car elle finirait forcément par _trop_ divaguer

Finalement la seule _satisfaction_ à retirer de cette expédition était le simple fait qu'une bataille lourde en perdre avait été éviter.

 _« Prend Riverrun sans bain de sang… »_

Elle avait dit… _Il_ l'avait fait. Et l'idée lui plaisait probablement un peu trop…

Brienne et son écuyer continuèrent leur route où le froid s'intensifiait à mesure des heures. Ils finirent de passer le Cap des Aigles et prirent encore une heure pour arriver à la limite de l'immense forêt à l'Ouest du Neck. Ils rejoignirent la bordure Est de la forêt, puis restant sous couvert des arbres, Brienne préféra longer le flanc de celle-ci plutôt que de s'enfoncer au cœur d'une zone qui lui était inconnu, évitant ainsi certains risques. Néanmoins, par les temps qui courraient, les dangers inondaient déjà toutes les terres de Westeros ; chaque recoin des domaines du continent était potentiellement un nid à problème. Au moins, dans ces conditions, bien que les risques soient pratiquement les même, ils pourraient garder l'œil sur les marais et s'assurer de ne pas se perdre dans la forêt, ni dans le Neck.

Comme la nuit s'installait, elle décida qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter pour quelques heures. Depuis les mots de Podrick sur la rive de Red Fork, elle s'assurait qu'il ne soit plus assez éreinté pour avoir à lui dire. Elle savait qu'il pouvait encaisser beaucoup, qu'il ne se plaignait jamais, prenait le plus souvent sur lui. Et si son écuyer avait été épuisé au point de le mentionner, c'était qu'il avait eu besoin d'une vraie nuit. Elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas cherché à la rendre fautive de son état de fatigue mais les faits avaient été sous ses yeux. Podrick n'avait pas à subir plus que de raisons ses états d'âmes ou ses desseins qu'elle savait parfois être un véritable fardeau. Il s'était déjà montré si loyal, patient et respectueux. C'était la moindre des choses que de le protéger de ses lubies. Le jeune homme commençait d'ailleurs à bien se dégourdir avec une lame entre les doigts si bien que lors de leur première nuit à terre après trois jours sur les flots, elle avait repris les termes de leur accord, l'entraînant chaque soir et chaque matin pendant une heure.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'exécutèrent une fois encore, peu après avoir installé leur campement de fortune, s'assurant bien de ne pas faire de feu à cette heure tardive. Des choses et gens pouvaient rôder dans les environs et faire un feu aurait été le phare qui aurait conduit les problèmes jusqu'à eux.

Ils enchaînèrent alors quelques prises, en commençant, comme chaque soir, par reprendre les exercices de la matinée. Brienne tenait toujours à s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien été assimilé. Après un quart d'heure, alors qu'un fin filet de sueur apparaissait sur le front de Podrick, elle arrangea les pas, maintiens ou mouvements qu'il avait encore du mal à adopter juste avant de passer à de nouvelles manœuvres. Elle appréciait toujours entrevoir dans ses yeux et sur son fin sourire lorsqu'il prenait conscience des progrès qu'il faisait ou dès lors qu'elle accentuait la difficulté de cette danse qui avait été son seul salut étant enfant.

Podrick et elle avaient eu des débuts difficiles tous les deux… Elle en avait été responsable. Mais Brienne avait fini par s'accommoder de sa présence jusqu'à développer un attachement particulier pour lui, forgé par une évidente confiance en l'un et l'autre… Elle appréciait son tempérament et n'avait pas imaginé prendre tant de plaisir à devenir son maître d'arme. Entraîner Podrick avait de loin été les meilleurs moments des mois passés ensemble à vadrouiller de Port Réal jusqu'au contrés du Nord.

Quand ils eurent fini, Pod l'aida à retirer son armure puis tous deux mangèrent les restes du matin qui, s'il n'était pas très ragoûtant, avait au moins le mérite de faire taire les rugissements de leur estomac. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, Pod demanda simplement au milieu des bruits de la nuit :

\- Combien de temps de route vous pensez qu'il nous reste jusqu'à Winterfell ?

\- Une semaine avec de la chance…

\- Et sans chance ? Il demanda penaud, avec une certaine candeur.

\- Je ne sais pas, Podrick…

Elle ne préférait pas s'avancer sur cette déclaration-là. Qui sait quels problèmes, animaux, tempêtes ou hommes pouvaient croiser leur route et ralentir considérablement leur retour auprès de Sansa.

\- Je prends le premier tour, va te coucher. Je veux qu'on parte un peu plus tôt demain. Avant l'aube.

Il acquiesça simplement de la tête et partit s'installer sur sa couchette à quelques mètres derrière eux. Brienne resta alors plusieurs minutes à contempler le paysage qui s'étendait devait ses yeux.L'incandescence de la lune donnait un aspect presque fantomatique au domaine. La brume au-dessus des marais se parsemait au rythme de la brise du vent. Elle pouvait s'imaginer les âmes des hommes morts dans cette contrée glisser sur le brouillard épais, inquiétant et presque irréel du Neck. Les lieux semblaient aussi vivants que mort. En perpétuel mouvement et pourtant victime d'un milieu hostile qu'une seule maison avait réussi à dompter.

Elle délaissa finalement le décor et fit un bref tour de la zone, Après sa quatrième ronde, elle retourna finalement s'asseoir près de sa couchette à deux mètres à gauche de celle de Pod qui dormait à poing fermé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. L'écuyer avait l'air d'avoir dix ans dès qu'il s'endormait. Après deux heure environs, elle finit par le réveiller pour lui laisser sa place. Brienne réussit à s'endormit rapidement, plongeant dans quelconque rêves qui se perdaient les uns dans les autres. Elle navigua sur une ligne du temps différente du réel. Il n'y avait plus que cet univers qu'elle dût quitter lorsque la lame qu'elle sut sous sa gorge s'infiltra jusque dans ses songes. En même temps qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle bougea la main pour s'emparer de _Oathkeeper_.

\- Tatata… Persifla le timbre d'un homme, assez revêche, soutenant plus fermement la lame sur son cou.

Elle aurait osé sortir _Oathkeeper_. Elle aurait bougé la tête sur la gauche, subissant une blessure, certes, mais celle-ci n'aurait pas été mortelle. Elle aurait eu la possibilité de prendre le dessus sur cet ennemi qu'elle discernait mal encore, ses yeux ne s'étant pas assez habitué à la pénombre.

Malheureusement, le couteau qui entravait aussi la gorge de Podrick la retint de toute action. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle vit clairement. Le jeune homme se tenait debout à quelques pas derrière celui qui menaçait Brienne. La silhouette qui tenait le couteau sur sa gorge était posté juste derrière lui. Et derrière le second ennemi, elle discerna alors trois autres silhouettes.

Ça s'annonçait mal !

Tandis que ses yeux s'ajustaient un peu plus, elle discerna mieux les traits et la tenue de son agresseur. Ses cheveux noir ou brun dépassait de son chapeau. Son armure était un peu trop large pour l'homme qui ne semblait, certes, pas grand mais était doté d'un corps robuste. Le brun de ses vêtements et de sa cape qui traînait dans la boue comme il était agenouillé devant elle, ainsi que le blason sur sa poitrine lui révélèrent finalement qui était leur assaillant.

 _« Soldats Freys ! »_

Ils avaient surement attendu qu'elle s'endorme, devinant que Pod était le moins bon des deux combattants : ils avaient forcément dû les épier pendant leur entraînement. Elle avait entendu dire que les Freys avait cherché à trouver Greywatcher Watch sans aucun succès jusqu'à présent. Ces soldats... Etaient-ils cantonnés à cette zone jusqu'à ce que, comme les hommes du Neck, ils finissent par en connaître chaque mécanisme jusqu'à pouvoir enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Mais même en y passant toute une vie, Brienne était persuadée qu'aucun homme n'ayant grandi dans le Neck puisse un jour saisir son fonctionnement complexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Milady ? Si c'est bien ce que vous êtes.

Elle s'attendit presque aux rires du reste de ses compagnons mais rien ne vint. La saleté sur le visage de celui qui se tenait devant elle l'empêchait de bien discerner son état d'esprit. Elle le trouva tout de même plus calme qu'hystérique, ce qui était surement un bon point pour Podrick et elle. Même si il fallait toujours mieux se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Elle regarda son opposant dans les yeux, refusant bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle crut qu'il allait de nouveau raffermir la pointe de son couteau sur sa gorge mais au lieu de ça, il siffla entre ses lèvres et la lame sous le cou de Podrick se déplaça légèrement. Elle put voir du sang sous l'éclat de la lune, d'une texture presque noire, alors que le jeune écuyer grimaçait sans leur offrir le plaisir du moindre gémissement.

\- S'il vous plaît… Epargnez-vous la mort inutile du gamin.

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'ils passeraient à l'acte. Podrick n'avait aucune valeur pour eux alors ils n'hésiteraient certainement pas.

Elle suivit alors la trajectoire du regard du quarantenaire devant elle qui étudia avec intérêt le pommeau de son épée. Il fit un mouvement pour la prendre et, instinctivement, Brienne posa abruptement sa main sur son bras pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne la perdrait pas ! Pas cette épée qu' _il_ avait fait _sienne._ La notion était trop douloureuse. Trop inacceptable.

Elle crut qu'elle allait payer cher – de sa vie – un tel mouvement. Mais l'homme siffla une seconde fois sous la panique immédiate de Brienne. L'entaille sous le cou de Pod s'approfondit, pénétrant plus encore dans la chair. L'homme derrière son écuyer n'avait plus qu'à trancher de gauche à droite et il en serait fini du jeune Podrick.

\- Le troisième coup de sifflet sera le dernier, Milady.

La menace était sincère. Brienne blêmit même si son sang, lui, bouillonnait. Elle pouvait même sentir les battements de son cœur tambouriner sur le coin droit de sa tempe. Sa haine était soudain incommensurable alors qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser l'autre prendre d'une main _Oathkeeper_ sur le sol à ses côtés.

Dès qu'il l'eut entre ses doigts, il se remit sur ses jambes, éloignant son couteau d'elle en plus de _son_ arme dont la valeur était _inestimable -_ et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait été forgée à partir d'acier Valyrien.

Il sortit alors la lame de son fourreau et à aucun moment il ne lui laissa croire qu'il savait de quel acier elle était faîte. Tout le monde ne pouvait repérer cet acier tant celui-ci se faisait particulièrement rare ces derniers siècles. Brienne avait reconnu le métal car elle avait approfondi le sujet dans plusieurs livres étant enfant. C'était plus dure encore d'en prendre conscience au milieu de la nuit, sous couvert en partie par les arbres de la forêt.

L'homme s'arrêta longuement sur la base à tête de lion et finit par demander sans jamais lâcher des yeux l'animal taillé dans l'or :

\- Où est-ce que vous avez eu cette épée ?

Dans ce contexte précis, dire la vérité allait peut-être s'avérer bénéfique. L'alliance entre leurs deux maisons lui sauverait peut-être la mise ou leur ferait au moins gagner un peu de temps...

 _"De temps avant quoi ?!" Pensa-t-elle tout à fait anxieuse._

\- Sir Jaime Lannister me l'a offerte.

Le nom créa un bref murmure entre les hommes derrière son vis-à-vis et Podrick. Les yeux de son assaillant direct se plissèrent légèrement et semblaient soudain avivé par une certaine curiosité.

\- Le régicide lui-même vous avez donné cette épée ?! Il ricana en jouant avec l'épée. Belle _qualité…_ Il appuya bien trop ce dernier terme au goût de Brienne. Elle était maintenant persuadée qu'il savait quelle valeur elle avait. Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous dîtes la vérité ?

\- Qui mentirait sur ça ?! Elle se révolta, indigné d'être traité de menteuse.

\- Bien vu… Il admit en hochant des épaules. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous avez forcément prêté allégeance aux Lannisters. En plus, pourquoi un allié des Lannisters remonterait au Nord alors que l'hiver vient ?

Brienne serra les dents, sentant que cette dernière question allait vite lui exploser au visage. Elle était incapable de bien mentir et avait, en plus de ça, une lettre sur elle qui leur causerait beaucoup de problème.

L'homme pencha inopinément la tête sur le côté comme s'il était capable de capter sa pensée, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens comme à la recherche d'une réponse. Les Freys n'étaient pas connu pour être malin et doué avec les mots : celui-ci dérogeait à cette règle. Leur situation était des plus précaires et elle ne voyait pas ce qui était possible de faire pour changer cet état de fait.

Dieux, qu'elle enrageait !

Malencontreusement, cette dernière pensée dût apparaître sur ses traits comme l'autre demandait aux trois autres soldats qui se tenaient derrière Pod et son attaquant de venir fouiller leur affaire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un parmi eux ne trouvent la lettre de Sansa que Blackfish lui avait rendu. Il la lu rapidement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelque peu lorsqu'il dût tomber sur la signature. Il ne la lâcha jamais des yeux, l'observa avec une certaine précaution, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tende le morceau de papier aux quarantenaires au visage sale et, de toute évidence, à la tête de ce petit groupe.

\- Eh bien, Milady ! Vous semblez avoir des amis plutôt puissant... Lannister et maintenant Stark. Encore plus étonnant sachant la rivalité qui existe entre ces deux maisons. Mais je crois que cette lettre – il la secoua pour appuyer plus ses prochains mots – nous dit clairement à qui va votre allégeance, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était vrai… Et ça ne l'était pas.

\- Si Jaime Lannister vous a donné cette épée et si Sansa Stark vous a fait assez confiance pour vous envoyer chercher une armée se battre pour elle, cela fait de vous une personne de grande valeur... On va avoir besoin de vous.

Grande valeur ?! S'il y avait bien une qualification qu'on ne lui avait jamais donné, c'était celle-ci.

La liste des gens qu'elle côtoyait était tous à la tête des plus grandes maisons de Westeros, certes. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui offrait de la valeur. Elle n'était pas leur famille et, ainsi donc, pas essentiel à leur survie. Aussi bien pour Jaime que Sansa. Etait-ce seulement cela qui faisait sa valeur aux yeux des autres ? Les Freys avaient torts. Faire d'elle un otage ne leur apporterait rien puisque la survie des maisons Lannister et Stark ne dépendait pas de sa vie.

Même si, plus d'une fois, elle avait sauvé ou protégé un membre de chacune de ces familles.

« Quelle ironie ! » Elle pensa sinistrement.

Et pour Podrick, alors ? La pensée fut comme un coup de poignard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le brun qui affichait une peur contenue. Son tempérament profondément calme lui évitait au moins toute forme de panique…

\- Un voyage jusqu'au Jumeaux s'impose, je crois… L'autre conclut sur une note presque enjouée à l'attention de ses hommes qui semblèrent ravi par cette idée.

« La demeure de l'ignoble Walder Frey… » Une destination qui n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

 _ **Fin de chapitre**_

* * *

 _Alors, des avis, des prédictions, des critiques ? Je suis prête à vous lire._

 _A Bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et toutes !_

 _Après une dizaine de jours de vacances et d'une pause nécessaire, je vous propose la suite. Ce chapitre est probablement l'un des plus complexes que j'ai dû écrire étant donné la quantité d'informations qu'il me fallait partager sans pour autant rendre le chapitre trop lourd et surtout incompréhensible. J'y ai passé de très longues heures et j'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur.  
_

 _Réponse aux reviews anonyme : Bah, y'en a pas... lol ;)_

 _Merci au lecteurs possédant un compte pour leur commentaire. Je vous répondrai personnellement très rapidement. Surtout toi, Namuria :D J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire ! lol_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il reste et merci à Namuria pour me faire un petit rapport dans ses reviews !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Échec et... **  
**_

 _ **Jaime**_

Les chaines grincèrent comme l'écho d'une menace. La herse se levait en même temps que le pont levis s'affaissait. Ses contours cachaient les lueurs du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi particulièrement froide. Jaime était dissimulé dans son ombre durant ces quelques secondes, dos droit, menton relevé, prêt à enfin pénétré à l'intérieur du château de Walder Frey : les Jumeaux.

 _« Ça a commencé… »_ Il songea avec sang-froid.

Quand le soleil caressa de nouveau sa silhouette, il fut temps d'entrer. Le son des sabots de son cheval, de ceux de ses compagnons d'armes ainsi que les clappements des talons des hommes et prisonniers qui ne possédaient pas de monture retentirent comme les coups de tambours qui précédaient un grand tournoi. Jaime appréciait ce son. Il ne lui rappelait que trop bien l'adrénaline parcourant ces veines les quelques minutes précédent une compétition. La délivrance qui s'imposait sur l'esprit alors que l'on se promettait à chaque fois d'engager le plus grand combat de sa vie. Cela s'avérait rarement vrai, mais c'était une devise qui s'appliquait à chaque homme prêt à tout donner pour une victoire. Pour briller. Pour obtenir le droit d'une reconnaissance éphémère. Pour croire qu'un seul jour dans sa vie, un homme était capable de non pas seulement éblouir les autres, mais de s'éblouir soi-même. Jaime savait que _sa_ promesse de ce grand combat n'avait pas encore été réalisé. Il y croyait de moins en moins mais le jeune chevalier qu'il était autrefois _– un idiot bien trop naïf –_ l'espérait toujours.

Un peu plus de cent cinquante hommes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du château, au cœur du grand donjon de pierre parfaitement semblable à son jumeau qui se trouvait sur la rive Est de Green Fork. La cour d'entrée de la tour Ouest était protégée par la roche qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leur tête. Les lieux spacieux s'étendaient jusqu'à un escalier en colimaçon qui conduisait à l'intérieur des zones habitables du château. Les seules lumières provenaient des torches qu'ils avaient déjà allumé ainsi que des quatre larges et hautes ouvertures sur le flan Est qui infiltraient la lumière du jour décroissante. De ces grandes lucarnes construites sur le mur de droite se dessinait le pont qui rejoignait l'autre côté de la rive et le second château.

Rapidement, Jaime descendit de sa monture en même temps que Bronn et d'une dizaine de ses hommes. Il prenait de plus en plus conscience du rôle qu'était le sien lorsqu'ils attendaient tous ses propres gestes pour opérer les leurs. Leurs destriers furent alors pris en charges par des garçons d'étables qui les installèrent dans des boxes qui florissait aux quatre coins de la cours. Un soldat Frey, au bouc bien détaillé et de toute évidence plus gradés que les autres, s'approcha alors d'eux pour saluer l'héritier du clan Lannister, ordonnant à une vingtaine de soldats Freys présents d'encercler, avec le reste des Lannisters, les prisonniers Tullys que Jaime s'était assuré de garder dans un état décent. Une partie de ses prisonniers Tullys serait enfermé dans le second château, et l'autre portion au sein même de cette tour. Les Freys les entasseraient dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que Walder Frey décide de leur sort. Et c'était bien tout ce que Jaime désirait.

Comme le gradé s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Jaime décida de parler le premier, clamant communément en guettant _ses_ prisonniers :

\- Un cadeau pour Walder Frey : la moitié des prisonniers Tullys qui tenait le château aux côtés de Blackfish.

\- Je sais, Lord Jaime. L'autre s'exprima avec un certain respect doublé d'une appréhension évidente que Jaime retrouvait presque dans les regards de tous ceux qui rencontrait pour la première fois le fameux régicide. Lord Lothar, Walder Black et Danwell nous ont déjà prévenu.

Les trois frères avaient pris un jour d'avance avec trois de ses hommes qui avaient eu des ordres très précis : les surveiller de _très_ près. Les fils de Walder Frey avaient eu une discussion des plus intéressante avec Jaime avant leur départ de Riverrun et avaient consenti à cette requête qui n'appelait à aucun refus de leur part. La seule chose qu'il y avait eu à gagner aurait été d'y perdre la vie. Cette menace pesait toujours au-dessus leur tête et Jaime avait de bonne épée autour de lui qui s'assurerait de les séparer de leur cou s'ils venaient à le trahir.

\- Bien. Aidez mes hommes a installé le campement autour du château et conduisez-moi tout de suite jusqu'à Walder Frey. Il ordonna comme tout bon Lannister qui se respectait.

\- Ce sera fait, Milord. Quant à lord Walder : il a, de toute façon, demandé à ce que l'on vous conduise à lui dès votre arrivé.

Le soldat au bouc interpella alors un des officier Freys et lui commanda de l'amener jusqu'au quartier de Walder Frey. Avant de partir, Jaime jeta un coup d'œil à Bronn, Sir Addam ainsi qu'à d'autres hommes très au courant du but de cette entrevue. Tous avaient en commun la même détermination dans leur regard.

 _« Très bien ! »_ Pensa Jaime plus serein encore.

Il suivit finalement celui désigné pour l'amener jusqu'au sordide seigneur de ce château, monta les escaliers sur deux étages et tomba sur le couloir principal dans lequel avait été creusé de petites fenêtres rectangulaires alignées jusqu'au bout du corridor. Il croisa ensuite un carrefour au milieu duquel était installé une statue représentant Lord Walder dans ses jeunes années. Un visage qui ne ressemblait plus du tout au vieillard qu'il était aujourd'hui.

 _« L'imbécile se souvenait-il avoir été jeune ?! »_ Jaime songea tout à fait moqueur.

L'homme était bien trop vieux et pernicieux pour être encore en vie. Et ils étaient nombreux à le penser. Trop nombreux pour la sécurité du seigneur des Jumeaux qui était bien trop versatile, déloyal et exécrable pour son propre bien.

Il s'arrêta alors devant une double porte de bois particulièrement haute où les armoiries de la maison Freys étaient gravées dans la pierre au-dessus de la devanture. Le soldat qui l'accompagnait frappa à la porte qui s'entrebâilla après bien trente secondes sur la silhouette d'une servante. Elle était un peu plus vieille que Myrcella qui resterait éternellement adolescente. Elle affichait des traits tristes, ravagés et effrayés. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient légèrement ébouriffés et la bretelle de sa robe grisâtre à manche longue retombait négligemment de son épaule droite. Cette jeune femme offrit une raison de plus à Jaime…

Elle fit une gracieuse révérence de la tête puis scruta de courtes secondes la silhouette de Jaime. Comme tous, elle devina qui il était mais n'étudia pas son visage comme la plupart des femmes, trop meurtrie, il lui semblait, pour avoir gardé intérêt en la beauté de quelconques hommes. Ou peut-être n'était-elle tout simplement pas attirée par ses attributs masculins.

\- Lord Jaime Lannister est là, milord. Elle dit d'une voix fluette et timide, en regardant brièvement derrière son épaule.

\- Il vient tout juste d'arriver, milord. Repris peu après le soldat qui avait conduit Jaime jusqu'ici.

Derrière la porte, Jaime entendit alors le timbre criard et abject de Walder Frey héler à la servante :

\- Reviens plus tard et fais-le entrer !

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement, ouvrit les deux battants puis comme il pénétrait dans la chambre avec, sur ses talons, le soldat Frey, la jeune servante s'éclipsa, la tête basse, une larme roulant de son œil gauche. Jaime sentit un relent d'aversion et de colère monté en lui. Un sentiment qui était née lorsqu'il était devenu membre de la garde royale du Roi Fou et qui ne s'était jamais plus effacé après ça. Il entendrait pour toujours les hurlements de la reine, Rhaella. Ces cris ininterrompus qu'il discernait de derrière la porte sans jamais pouvoir agir dans l'intérêt de sa reine. Jaime se rappelait qu'à chaque fois qu'Aerys livrait l'un de ses ennemis aux flammes, Rhaella Targaryen devait subir les sévices et viol de son époux. Plus que les ennemis du Roi fou, c'était elle qui, selon lui, avait le plus souffert de tous ces gens qu'il avait brûlé vif.

Heureusement, la dernière personne à avoir pousser des cris semblable, il avait réussi à _la_ sauver.

Jaime tenta tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de tous ses souvenirs du passé et préféra darder son attention sur l'aménagement des lieux ainsi que sur le seigneur qui y vivait. La suite était décomposée en deux zones aux fonctions bien distinctes : sur la gauche, en bas de trois marches, se trouvait ce qui était la chambre à coucher de Walder Frey et, annexé sur la droite, le lieu propice à l'office. Walder Frey était installé à un secrétaire, le nez presque littéralement plongé dans une montagne de papiers qui s'entassaient depuis bien longtemps étant donné la poussière qui les recouvrait. Jaime se rappelait que son propre père avait toujours eu quantité de paperasserie sur son pupitre mais que celle-ci ne restait jamais assez longtemps pour permettre à la poussière de s'installer ou pour générer des piles si hautes et si déséquilibrées qu'un simple à-coup au meuble les aurait éparpillées dans chaque recoin de l'office. Jaime était suffisamment perspicace pour comprendre que l'autre n'avait pas passé les dernières minutes à lire des missives ou à répondre à des demandes d'autres maisons. Pas après avoir vu l'état de la jeune servante qui lui avait ouvert la porte. C'était simplement une façon pour Walder Frey d'offrir une image plus appréciable de ses qualités seigneuriales auxquelles Jaime ne crut pas une seule seconde. Walder Frey était un piètre seigneur…, et cela tout le monde en était parfaitement conscient. Comme tout à chacun, il n'ignorait pas les nombreuses tensions qui florissaient entre les membres de cette bien trop grande famille. Trop d'héritiers et pas assez de terre à leur offrir. Walder Frey était arrivé à un point où il ne pouvait même plus s'assurer la fidélité de sa propre famille…

L'homme releva après quelques temps ses yeux des innombrables feuilles déposées devant lui.

\- Toi aussi, attend dehors. Il cracha plus qu'il ne dit au soldat qui s'exécuta promptement, laissant Jaime en seul compagnie de Walder Frey.

Jaime dut faire bien des efforts pour effacer le dégoût que lui procurait la pensée de l'homme : il savait qu'elle apparaîtrait sur d'infimes détails. Mais Walder Frey devait maintenant être tant habitué qu'il avait très probablement oublié ce qu'était d'être guetté sans un vif sentiment d'antipathie. Sentiment qu'il devait retrouver chez la quasi-totalité de ceux qui s'était déjà présenté devant lui.

\- On ne vous attendait plus.

Jaime plissa les yeux, n'appréciant guère la remarque acerbe du seigneur. Il comptait bien vite lui rappeler qui était en position de force. Détruire cette prétention dans ce regard vipérin. Effacer une bonne fois pour toute ce sourire désastreux qui dévoilait une rangée de dents rongée par le temps.

\- Mes fils sont arrivés hier…, pourquoi avoir tant tardé ?

\- Cela prend plus de temps lorsque l'on ramène avec soit plus de cinquante prisonniers qu'il faut constamment surveiller sur plusieurs jours de route. Il dit avec une insolence tout à fait jouissive.

\- Ah, oui ! Mes fils m'en ont parlé. Walder feint de ne pas noter l'impertinence de Jaime. Un gage pour renforcer l'alliance entre nos deux maisons, j'imagine ?

Jaime sentit une vive satisfaction monter en lui à l'idée de briser et d'écraser et de piétiner les espérances de Walder Frey. Il sentit un rictus dédaigneux apparaître aux commissures de ses lèvres comme le seigneur assis en face de lui dévoilait soudain un profond malaise visible aux pliures au coin de son nez et à ses sourcils affreusement froncés. Jaime s'en délecta !

\- Disons que cela sera plutôt un symbole de la façon dont je compte _départager_ le Riverland.

Ses sourcils se plissèrent plus encore, sa bouche ne cessait de mâcher dans le vide, signe évident d'un stress grandissant. Jaime entrevit sa salive se déposer aux coins de sa bouche et l'image le fit frissonner de dégoût : lui qui n'aspirait qu'à enlever la tête des épaules de cet honte qu'était le seigneur des Jumeaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, régicide ?! Il était bien trop vieux pour donner quelconque puissance à sa voix. Il n'y avait plus rien d'inquiétant chez Walder Frey. Rien qui ne pouvait effrayer Jaime en tout cas. L'homme était à bout de course et n'aurait bientôt plus aucun pouvoir.

Jaime s'avança pour s'installer sur le siège de bois qui se trouvait devant le pupitre de Walder Frey tout en affirmant sévèrement :

\- Vous avez perdu Riverrun, lord Walder. Il s'assit comme son père avait l'habitude de le faire. L'attitude fière, résolue, impeccable tant dans son maintien que dans le plus petits de ses mouvements, de façon à se montrer aussi redoutable assis que debout. Vous avez laissé Blackfish vous le reprendre et _je_ suis celui qui l'a récupéré. Autant vous que vos fils avaient été parfaitement inutile durant ce siège.

\- Comment osez-v…

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! Le reste des mots de Walder Frey se perdirent. Jaime rugit férocement, ajustant son timbre qui refroidit soudain l'air ambiant autour du seigneur des Jumeaux.

Ce dernier n'aima guère les mots de Jaime. La furie inondait chacun de ses traits qui enlaidirent plus encore – si c'était possible – le visage de Walder Frey. Pour Jaime, c'était là le véritable visage de l'âme de Walder Frey. Il se demanda alors quelle était l'expression qui reflétait _son_ âme ?

Il oublia bien vite cette dernière question qui devrait trouver réponse une autre fois et, reprenant fermement son discours, il poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu :

\- Votre importance se voit donc amoindri. Et je me demande bien quel est votre place dans ces _jeux._

\- Vous oubliez que j'ai conclu un accord avec votre père par le passé qui a empêché Robb Stark de prendre possession de Casterly Rock !

\- Mon père est mort. Il retint toutes émotions sur cette sentence. Je suis le seul à même de redéfinir les termes de ces accords.

\- Ces accords ont eu lieu lorsqu'il était main du roi, régicide ! Mes accords ont été passés avec la couronne. Pas avec la maison Lannister ! S'emporta très justement Walder Frey, grinçant des dents sous le tour qu'était en train de lui jouer Jaime.

Toutefois, le lion avait de quoi répondre à une telle parade. Il avait tout préparé, s'était avancé jusqu'à ce meeting disposé à prendre de Walder Frey ce qu'il souhaitait. S'il échouait maintenant, les choses prendraient, très prochainement, une tournure plus sanglante qu'espérée. Des pertes, il y en aurait très certainement mais bien moins si Jaime amenait cette discussion là où il voulait.

\- Mais à l'époque, la couronne _était_ la maison Lannister. Jaime faisait autant référence dans son esprit au pouvoir de son père qu'à son bâtard assis autrefois sur le trône. Et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas la couronne actuelle qui vous viendra en aide. Elle s'est de toute façon considérablement affaibli depuis que mon père est mort et celle d'aujourd'hui est totalement soumise à la Foi. En plus de ça, l'armée du roi Tommen est celle des Lannisters et des Tyrells. Ces derniers ne prendront pas le risque de vous appuyer contre les Lannister puisque la reine, Margaery _Tyrell_ , est mariée au roi qui est un descendant des Lannisters…, et du roi Robert Baratheon.

Lorsqu'il suspendit sa réplique, l'interrompant comme si cela en avait été la conclusion, il révéla, sans vraiment le dire, que le sang qui coulait dans les veines du jeune garçon assis sur le trône était celui des Lannisters.

\- Quant aux Boltons, vos amis du Nord, il ne reste probablement plus rien d'eux depuis que les loups ont repris possession de leur territoire.

La mâchoire de Walder Frey se contracta plus encore sur cette dernière instance. Il détourna le regard, serrant les poings. Il était donc au courant de la rumeur qui embrasait le Nord, ayant déjà atteint les territoires du Riverland. Mais il ne savait pas encore comment s'accommoder de cette nouvelle situation. Jaime s'engouffra de plein pieds dans cette faille sur laquelle il avait beaucoup compté pour assurer le succès de cette première étape. Plusieurs fois, il avait souhaité être témoin de la réaction de Walder Frey face à la victoire du bâtard de Ned Stark et de la fille de ce dernier. Un autre avait eu droit à ce privilège…

 _« Sacré Veinard ! »_

Jaime ignorait encore les détails de ce triomphe : des pertes qu'ils avaient subies, des maisons qui s'étaient ralliées à eux, de ceux qui les avaient affrontés ou de ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire maintenant qu'ils avaient récupéré les terres de leurs ancêtres. Depuis le départ de Varys en compagnie de son _cher_ petit frère – sa disparition le même jour n'était pas une coïncidence ! -, les informations en provenance du Nord étaient pratiquement inexistantes. Pour preuve, personne à Port Réal n'avait eu vent que Sansa Stark avait célébré les retrouvailles avec son demi-frère et que les deux survivants – connus – des Starks avaient lancé leur propre campagne de guerre. Campagne qui s'était finalement avérée fructueuse. Les chants « le Nord se souvient », « le Roi du Nord » et « l'hiver vient » résonneraient de nouveau dans les vastes domaines du Nord et rien ne pourrait plus apaiser l'écho de ces refrains. Jaime était sûr de cela même si, au départ, il n'avait pas cru, malgré les révélations de Brienne, qu'ils obtiendraient gain de cause. Qu'ils célébreraient leur victoire.

Néanmoins, les loups avaient défié les pronostics et probabilités. Et c'était cette idée - reposant sur la possibilité d'une victoire pour les Starks - qui l'avait tout de même poussé à mettre au point une stratégie qui, il l'espérait, conduirait à l'accomplissement de certains de ses desseins. Il avait pris beaucoup de décisions cette semaines passée, monté un grand nombre de plans pour assurer la sécurité de l'Ouest, de la maison Lannister, de Tommen et de Cersei… Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, en dépit de la facilité avec laquelle Tommen avait été manipulé et bien que Cersei et lui aient développé une certaine étrangeté dans leur rapport, ceux qui étaient sa chair et son sang se frayaient constamment un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait et il refusait de se délester d'eux malgré la complexité de leurs rapports actuels. Il accomplissait cela pour eux mais… pour lui aussi, il lui semblait.

Il s'étonnait lui-même d'être capable de tant de stratagèmes. Il agissait avec une certaine finesse, prenant un peu plus conscience de sa position et de ce dont il était capable par ses mots et choix. Il trouvait un nouveau but pour lequel une main droite n'était pas forcément nécessaire.

 _« Vous avez perdu une main. » / « J'étais_ cette _main. »_

L'écho du passé l'apaisa. En dépit des circonstances qui avait engrangé ce moment d'autrefois, ce dernier avait les mêmes effets sur lui qu'une houle hésitante et rassurante. Il se demanda alors si Brienne trouverait comme lui une certaine appréciation sur la façon dont il gérait cette nouvelle situation qu'il apprenait encore à manier. Finalement, il était plus qu'une main…, et _elle_ l'avait vu.

Certes, ses desseins n'étaient pas parfaits mais ils étaient réalisables et plutôt bien pensés. Il n'avait plus qu'à conduire la discussion au point auquel il aspirait. Walder Frey ne pourrait rien lui refuser lorsqu'ils auraient fini. Et c'était bien de ça qu'il était question… Toutes cette fioriture plus vraie que fausse et ces négociations interminables pour s'assurer qu'il concède à _une seule chose_.

\- Les loups viendront jusqu'à vous, lord Walder. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Leur attaque a très certainement décimé l'armée qu'ils avaient. Ils n'ont pas suffisamment d'hommes pour tenir un siège sur nos deux tours. Il affirma, sachant tous deux qu'il avait parfaitement raison sur ce point.

 _« Mais… »_ songea Jaime.

\- Ils ont surement gagné des alliés sur la route. Il clama fermement. En plus, quelque chose me dit que leur désir de vengeance fera une grosse différence le jour venu. Et la seule façon de vous protéger d'eux, c'est de compter sur mon armée.

L'étau se resserrait pour Walder Frey. Jaime s'apprêtait à l'enfermer dans une cage et s'assurerait de balancer la clé aux oubliettes. Il était temps d'annoncer ses demandes et d'en finir avec ces pourparlers.

\- Mes demandes ne sont pas si extravagantes étant donné les circonstances.

\- Ah oui ! Et quelles sont-elles ? Walder Frey cracha presque. La frénésie se lisait dans chacune de ses expressions. Tout comme l'impuissance amenée par cet entretien.

\- Lors Edmure Tully sera envoyé à Casterly Rock en tant qu'otage avec sa femme et son fils. Le château Tully reviendra à Sir Bronn de Blackwater qui sera le représentant Lannister du château. Il épousera l'une de vos filles, selon son choix. Vos fils et certains de vos hommes auront toujours une présence au château et votre étendard restera accrochés au mur. Toutefois, les Freys laissés sur place seront sous les ordres de sir Bronn… De la maison Lannister donc.

\- Riverrun et le Riverland sont à moi par décret royal ! Lord Walder bondit sur ses jambes branlantes. Un mutisme s'installa quelques secondes, entrecoupé par le souffle rapide et laborieux du seigneur des Jumeaux. Et Jaime attendit seulement la seconde où il se rassit pour reprendre son discours.

\- Mais, mis devant un choix, qui croyait vous que les maisons du Riverland décideraient de soutenir en cas de guerre ? De deux maux, lequel choisiraient-elles ? L'homme qui a organisé avec mon père les Noces Pourpres, coûtant la vie à une large partie des armées des maisons du Nord et de certaines du Riverland ? Ou préféraient-ils un régicide dont la réputation n'est plus à faire, et qui est encore tout nouveau dans ces jeux seigneuriaux ? Ils pourraient penser que mon arrogance reconnue me pousserait très prochainement à la faute. Ou peut-être qu'ils choisiraient seulement celui qui n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de les trahir ?

\- Arrêtons les simagrées vous voulez ! Vous n'useriez pas d'autant de rhétorique si vous n'aviez pas déjà quelques seigneurs sous votre coupe… Je me trompe, régicide ?!

Jaime sourit sarcastiquement, ayant du mal à contrôler la jubilation qui s'emparait de lui. Il aurait aimé expulser un ricanement mais se retint bien de le faire au risque de détruire les chances que cette conversation aille là où il le souhaitait. Il effaça le rictus tout à fait arrogant de son visage mais sut que rien n'aurait pu empêcher ses yeux de pétiller de dérision pour son vis-à-vis bientôt condamné.

\- J'ai déjà rencontré Lord Mallister sur ma route. Jaime reprit avec aplomb, focalisant toute son attention sur la tâche à accomplir. Il est _très_ apprécié dans le Riverland et est l'un des derniers à avoir plié le genou pour la couronne. Je crois l'avoir persuadé de suivre la maison Lannister plus que les Freys ou la couronne. Et si lui suit, les autres aussi. Les Tullys sont déjà sous ma coupe. Et Lord Jason convaincra sous peu, j'en suis sûr, lord Tytos de Raventree Hall.

Lord Walder Frey était maintenant enfermé à double tour dans sa cage. Jaime tenait la clé devant lui, le narguant quelques secondes avant de se décider à jeter une fois pour toute l'objet au loin.

\- Ils semblent que les seigneurs de Riverland aient plus de haine contre vous qu'ils n'en n'ont contre moi. Mon armée, la leur et les loups venus du Nord… Vous ne ferez jamais le poids. J'aurais juste à attendre que les loups attaque l'autre tour et j'assiègerai celle-ci avec, des pertes certes, mais avec la sécurité de l'annihilation de votre maison.

\- Vous dîtes beaucoup de chose régicide mais pas ce qui m'intéresse vraiment… Pourquoi faire tout cela maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète tant ? On sait moi et vous que ce n'est pas pour la couronne que vous faîtes cela. Soyez franc !

\- J'ai besoin de savoir le Riverland entre de bonne main, de savoir que ce territoire pourra parer à toute forme d'attaque contre l'Ouest. Il dit _honnêtement_ pour la première fois de l'entrevue, laissant les semi vérités de côté le temps d'une réplique. Et c'est impossible dans l'état actuel des choses. Pas avec la façon dont vous avez régi le Riverland jusqu'à présent. Il n'empêche que j'ai besoin de vos hommes comme vous avez besoin des miens. Et si je suis satisfait de la maison Frey, j'octroierai des terres dans l'Ouest pour certains de vos héritiers. Au moins pour les plus aptes.

Cette dernière réplique intrigua grandement Walder Frey qui fini par demander :

\- C'est un coup d'état que vous préparez ?!

D'une certaine façon, c'était le cas mais grâce à des méthodes peu conventionnelles.

\- La couronne actuelle ne tiendra plus très longtemps… Quelqu'un d'autre prendra le pouvoir. Et peut-être que très bientôt, le Riverland deviendra le terrain où auront lieu de nombreuses batailles. C'est très simple : acceptez mes accords et nous affronterons toutes menaces et souffrirons de pertes acceptables - si tenté que le prochain pouvoir ait l'audace de venir s'en prendre à nous. Refusez- les, ma maison survit après avoir subi de lourdes pertes et, _vous,_ lord Walder _,_ vous disparaissez dans tous les cas de figures. Et votre nom avec. Vous pouvez y réfléchir mais il n'y a pas une seule alternative où votre maison survie si vous vous opposez à moi.

Jaime sortit alors un parchemin d'une poche de l'habit de cuir noir sous son armure. Il déposa le papier en face de Walder Frey avant de se réinstaller tout à fait à l'aise, l'esprit concentré et impénétrable, reposant ses mains sur les appuie-bras de son siège.

\- Ce sont les termes détaillés de mes demandes. Lisez-les attentivement. Et je viendrai récupérer le parchemin demain matin en espérant y voir votre signature.

Lord Walder ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde des yeux, peu intéressé par le papier qu'il avait déposé devant lui. Son indignation recouvrait l'éclat terne de ses yeux et les traits cireux de son visage. L'humiliation de ce long moment avait démoli le pouvoir que sa position lui conférait. Jaime lui avait arraché son choix. L'avait conduit au point où Lord Walder ne pourrait plus rien lui refuser. Et _surtout pas_ , sa prochaine demande.

\- Mais avant tout ça, vous devrez consentir à une autre requête Lord Walder, qui si elle se voyait refusée, mettrait un terme aux accords que j'ai déposé sur votre bureau.

\- Encore une requête, hein ?! Qu'allez-vous réclamé maintenant…, mon château peut-être ?! L'autre s'emporta si bien que Jaime sut qu'il ne savait plus où se raccrocher pour se sortir des sables dans lesquels Jaime l'avait conduit afin qu'il s'enlise jusqu'à très bientôt disparaître.

\- Votre château vous appartient. Tout comme votre armée qui aura une présence forte dans le Riverland. Mais vous en apprendrez plus après avoir lu cette lettre, il lorgna d'un coup d'œil le papier que Walder Frey triturait nerveusement entre ses doigts. A partir de maintenant, et pour toutes autres occasions de célébration qui m'amènerait moi ou mes hommes à revenir dans ce château, aucun de vos hommes ni même des miens n'aura le droit d'être armé lors de l'évènement.

Jaime s'assura que ses mots soient quelque peu insultant, lui renvoyant en plein visage ce qui l'avait maintenant rendu sinistrement célèbre : « Les Noces Pourpres ». C'était la propre réputation de Walder Frey et la longue conversation qui avait précédé qui l'avait conduit à cet instant. Celui qui déciderait des prochains évènements…

\- Comprenez-moi… Il dit d'un ton railleur, outrageant plus encore l'homme en face de lui. Après de telles négociations, je n'aimerai pas avoir à m'inquiéter de subir le même sort que Robb et Catelyn Stark. C'est un pari bien trop risqué car je vous crois capable d'être tout à fait digne de votre réputation.

Et il vit, dans la surprise et la rage qui se dissimulait dans chacune de ses expressions, que l'homme y avait déjà songé. Rien ne pouvait finalement racheter une triste notoriété encore moins si on s'assurait de suivre cette ligne de conduite passé.

Un gout amer remonta alors dans sa gorge. La réputation de Jaime serait-elle tout ce que le monde verrait de lui ? C'était très probable ! Mais maudit soit ceux qui murmuraient dans son dos ou ceux qui avaient l'audace de lui renvoyer en plein visage le terme « régicide ». Il jouerait à leur dépend de sa renommée et s'assurerait de se montrer juste envers ceux qui, selon lui, le méritaient.

\- Très bien, Régicide… Je vais accepter votre dernière requête si cela peut apaiser _vos peurs_. Aucun de mes hommes et des vôtres ne sera armée lors de la célébration.

Walder Frey tenta un affront qui n'eut aucun effet sur Jaime. Ce dernier avait gagné. Il avait finalement obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Aucun Frey ne serait armée ce soir. Peut-être quelques couteaux cachés dans leurs habits – les soldats Lannisters en porteraient aussi - mais pas de cottes de maille, pas de boucliers, pas d'épées, ni même d'arbalètes.

\- Vous parlez et menacez presque aussi bien que votre père… Déclara Walder Frey, indigné mais clairement vaincu.

Etrangement, Jaime aima sincèrement le _sens_ de ces mots. Son père avait enfin eu ce qu'il désirait même s'il n'était plus en vie pour le voir de ses yeux. Et sans l'avoir réellement cherché, Jaime escomptait dorénavant dépasser toutes les espérances qu'il avait pu avoir pour l'aîné de ses fils. Rien de ce qu'il ne faisait n'avait été dans le but de l'honorer. Néanmoins, l'idée de faire la fierté de son père après avoir été le rouage qui avait conduit à son meurtre était, étonnement, une respectable façon de s'amender de ce crime… Même si rien au monde ne pourrait racheter les conséquences de ce choix, il sentait la culpabilité s'atténuer.

Pour tous, Tywin Lannister avait été le lion le plus impitoyable et sévère du clan Lannister. Pour Jaime, il était ça mais pas seulement… Il avait aimé son père, s'était détourné de lui pour Cersei, l'avait respecté pour sa ténacité, s'était exercé avec lui à l'épée, l'avait vu rire une seule fois en compagnie de sa défunte épouse et l'avait méprisé de n'avoir rien montré de la peine qu'avait engendré la mort de Joanna Lannister…

Songer à sa mère et son père réunis était douloureux car Jaime se rappelait du temps que ses parents avaient passé ensemble et pouvait donc affirmer l'ascendant de compassion que sa mère avait eu sur son père. Dès sa disparition, jamais plus Tywin Lannister n'avait été le même. Et certains y avaient vu une punition des Dieux contre son père pour s'être élevé si vite dans les jeux de pouvoir et pour avoir manqué d'humilité. Jaime n'y croyait pas. Les gens venaient au monde…, puis ils mourraient. Les innocents, les bons, les moins bons, les plus malveillants : la mort ne faisait jamais de différence. Sa seule vocation était de s'emparer des vivants.

\- Il faut croire que mon père m'a bien appris.

Sur ces mots, il se leva de sa chaise sans cesser de penser à ce que lui avait enseigné son père. Toute sa jeunesse, Tywin avait passé des heures à lui apprendre comment un seigneur devait gouverner un royaume. Tant d'informations qui avaient, à présent, toutes leur importance.

 _« Merci, père… »_

* * *

La _célébration_ commencerait dans moins d'une heure. Le campement des Lannisters avait été établi autour de la tour qui les avait vu arrivé et Jaime avait refusé que lui ou certains de ses hommes restent à l'intérieur du château tant que le dîner de ce soir n'aurait pas commencé. Lorsqu'il avait quitté les quartiers de Walder Frey, le soldat qui l'avait amené l'avait prié de le suivre afin de rejoindre la chambre que le seigneur lui avait accordé pour la nuit. Jaime avait décliné poliment, affirmant plus franchement qu'il n'aurait cru que sa place était au campement, avec le reste de ses hommes.

Il avait aussi songé à la possibilité que lord Walder le fasse tuer dans son sommeil mais, sous l'œil perplexe du soldat qui l'avait reconduit au porte du château, il avait laissé un ricanement passer ses lèvres. Lord Walder n'aurait pas l'occasion d'envoyer quelqu'un en finir avec lui pendant qu'il dormait, même s'il avait résidé dans une des chambres des Jumeaux…, car Jaime s'assurerait que Lord Walder soit mort avant la fin de cette soirée.

Le commandant des armées Lannisters était assis à la table installée sous sa tente, entouré par Bronn et les trois capitaines qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Les quatre hommes affichaient des visages graves, préparés et sereins : de quoi réjouir Jaime. Il paraissait tous disposés à le suivre. Aucun n'avait remis en cause ses décisions. Bien au contraire. Car lorsqu'il avait réuni ses capitaines en qui il avait le plus confiance, avant leur départ de Riverrun, les huit hommes qui s'étaient tenu devant lui l'avait soutenu dans sa démarche, l'aidant au mieux de leur capacité pour les évènements de cette nuit et ceux à venir.

Sir Addam Marbrand, pour seul exemple, avait eu la brillante idée de n'avertir que le plus tard possible les soldats qui les accompagneraient jusqu'aux Jumeaux. Il avait élevé un doute sur la loyauté de certains hommes, affirmant qu'il était tout à fait possible que des espions se cachent dans ses rangs. Leur annoncer au dernier moment réduirait les chances que leurs projets soient découvert par _leur ennemi._ Voilà pourquoiils avaient tous été mis au courant ce matin-même, excepté Bronn qui s'était fait une joie de le harceler peu après leur retour de Seagard. Jaime avait abdiqué, lui avait tout dit mais lui avait promis de lui couper la langue en guise de représailles s'il venait à parler à qui que ce soit. Jaime s'était montré extrêmement sérieux, intraitable dans ses mots. Il avait fait preuve d'une telle sévérité que Bronn, pour la prochaine fois, lui avait promis de ne rien dire utilisant alors son titre de « Lord » sans aucune moquerie. Cela avait rassuré Jaime qui avait mis Bronn à l'écart en premier lieu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il le savait plus à l'aise avec les soldats que ses capitaines et donc plus à même de leur dévoiler un plan qu'ils leur avaient fallu ignorer jusqu'à ce matin.

Jaime ne faisait pas assez confiance à Bronn pour croire qu'il protégerait sa vie ou ses intérêts jusqu'au bout du monde mais il avait confiance en son individualisme et en ses aspirations futures que Jaime pourrait lui offrir après cette nuit. L'ancien mercenaire avait été plus qu'excité par son rôle dans le plan de Jaime car son projet était finalement plein de promesses pour lui. Bronn occuperait le château de Riverrun. Il en ferait son fief et il marierait l'une des filles de Walder Frey. Au bout du compte, Jaime n'avait pas menti à ce dernier…, toutefois, le vieux seigneur n'aurait pas la chance d'être témoin de tous ces changements.

 _« Oh, ça non… »_ Songea Jaime avec un plaisir presque malsain.

Les choses étaient en marche et elles avançaient au rythme et selon les modalités qu'il désirait. Même, loin d'ici, ses hommes agissaient selon ses exigences. Car, si trois des huit capitaines étaient avec lui aux Jumeaux, les cinq autres présents avant son départ avaient, eux aussi, été assignés à d'autres tâches bien spécifiques. Deux étaient repartis dans l'Ouest avec la moitié de ses hommes. Deux autres avaient été ordonnés de rester à Riverrun avec l'autre moitié de ses soldats jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent des nouvelles de lui suite à l'action qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sur les Freys. Mais le dernier, Lord Aubin Drox, avait été le seul avec lequel Jaime s'était entretenu en privé après le départ des autres gradés et, ce, pour des raisons bien spécifiques. Sa maison était fidèle aux Lannisters depuis un millénaire et Jaime pouvait donc compter sur sa loyauté presque les yeux fermés. Surtout que l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à présent, ce seigneur qui avait combattu au côté de son père pendant plus de vingt-cinq ans, avait semblé apprécié les prises de positions et les desseins de Jaime. Sa maison était l'une de celles situées le plus en bordure du Riverland leur offrant une position qui, malgré leur allégeance allant aux lions de l'Ouest, leur avaient plus ou moins permis d'avoir de bons rapports avec le Riverland depuis près d'un demi millénaire. Ils étaient aussi connus pour leur tempérament plus qu'honorable, semblable, disait-on, à certaines grandes familles du Nord : et c'était là une qualité qui allait leur être nécessaire une fois que Lord Aubin serait arrivé à destination. Ce dernier avait été assigné à une mission toute particulière sur laquelle dépendait certaines des ambitions de Jaime. Il lui avait donné son ordre de mission, l'avait commandé de prendre une centaine de soldats Lannister avec lui le lendemain du départ de son commandant afin qu'il monte au Nord avec le reste des prisonniers Tullys.

Finalement, Jaime s'était placé devant ses capitaines comme un seigneur dévoué à sa maison, résolu à redonner à l'Ouest sa force d'antan tout en suivant sa propre ligne de conduite. Il pouvait donner à la maison Lannister l'image qu'il souhaitait. Ce pouvoir-là reposait entre ses mains.

\- Tout est opérationnel donc ? Demanda Jaime en s'adressant à tous ses vassaux.

\- Les hommes qui seront au dîner dans la salle seigneuriale connaissent tous les différentes étapes et les _deux_ signaux qui indiqueront le début de l'attaque. Affirma Sir Addam, d'un hochement de tête.

\- Votre expédition à toi et Bronn jusqu'aux cachots des deux tours avec les Tullys vous ont permis de repérer près d'une centaine de soldat Freys… Il dit plus qu'il ne demanda.

\- C'est exact.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y en ait plus de deux cents personnes, civils et soldats, qui rôdent dans les deux tours… Clama Bronn, en avalant un raisin qu'il venait de prendre du saladier. Certes, ils seront surement assez nombreux regroupés dans la pièce où aura lieu le dîner. Mais on fera vite, c'est promis ! Il dit tout à fait narquois. Vous n'aurait qu'à tenir : ce n'est que trois minutes

\- Trois minutes _minimum_ ! Il répliqua au mercenaire. Trois minutes – et surement plus - pendant lesquelles les choses vont très vite dégénérer.

\- Vous me faîtes confiance pour protéger vos arrières, non ?

\- Je te fais confiance pour savoir ce qui arrivera à ce que tu désires obtenir si tu ne le fais pas.

\- Ça a le mérite d'être clair ! Se réjouit Bronn, partageant une œillade complice avec Jaime.

\- On est au moins sûr que la plupart des soldats Freys seront regroupés dans la Tour Ouest et qu'ils seront donc désarmés. Je m'en suis assuré.

Walder Frey ne savait pas à quel point ce choix-là allait lui être fatal. Si tout le monde jouait _suffisamment_ bien son rôle, Jaime aurait très bientôt la main mise sur la maison Frey et donc, le Riverland.

\- Et les fils de Lord Walder ?

\- Ils connaissent leur rôle sur le bout des doigts. Je les ai même obligé à me le répéter trois fois de suite avant notre départ de Riverrun.

Sa réplique lui valut quelques ricanements amusés face à l'image des Freys traités comme de vilains garnements par leur propre seigneur. Un moment qui avait finalement plus ennuyé Jaime qu'il ne l'avait réjoui. Néanmoins, l'humiliation - si futile et pathétique soit-elle - était un bon moyen d'affaiblir un esprit – si faible et stupide soit-il.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils rempliront leur part du contrat ? Sir Addam demanda tout de même…, par sécurité.

\- À vous de me le dire, Sir ? C'est vous qui avez choisi les soldats qui leur collent aux fesses depuis que je leur ai dit de prendre de l'avance sur nous.

Sir Addam afficha alors un sourire tout à fait arrogant et affirma, tout à fait confiant :

\- J'ai parlé à l'un d'entre eux après avoir amené les Tullys jusqu'au cachot des Freys… et Lothar Frey _était avec lui_. Ils remplissent leur mission, milord. Il ne les lâche pas. Et si les Freys venaient à retourner leur veste à n'importe quel moment, je peux vous garantir qu'ils ne vous décevront pas.

\- Je crois alors que les menaces et les promesses que je leur ai faites et la présence de vos hommes à leurs côtés devraient suffirent à les pousser à faire le bon choix au moment opportun.

Tout le monde acquiesça de la tête comme pour sceller un accord tacite. Bronn et Addam s'esclaffèrent brièvement. Un autre capitaine, lui, n'affichait qu'une profonde détermination pour les prochains évènements. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas capable de se départir d'un rictus qui apparaissait souvent sur le visage des hommes avant le début d'une bataille : mélange donc d'excitation et d'appréhension.

\- On a en a fini alors. Vous pouvez aller vous préparer pour ce soir.

Ses capitaines et Bronn se levèrent de table, suivis rapidement par Jaime. Il se détourna, entendant la devanture de sa tente bouger sous le passage de ses hommes.

\- Quatre minutes.

Il virevolta vers Bronn qui se tenait encore devant l'entrée, les bras croisés, une expression rusé imprimé sur son faciès.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je peux vous promettre que vous n'aurez à tenir que quatre minutes… _Maximum_!

Jaime sourit sarcastiquement et répliqua en arquant son sourcil de façon malicieuse :

\- Tu veux en faire un pari ?

L'autre hocha de la tête, sûr de lui, et déblatéra :

\- Si je mets moins de cinq min…

\- Quatre minutes !

\- Très bien, quatre minutes… Bronn abdiqua rapidement. Si j'y arrive, je veux des armoiries et étendards que je pourrais accrochés sur les murs du _château_ que vous m'avez promis, posés juste à côté de celle des Lannisters. J'ai déjà pensé à quelque chose en plus.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ! Dit Jaime plus par raillerie que véritable lassitude. À l'inverse, si tu mets plus de cinq minutes comme tu l'as promis, tu devras toujours t'adresser à moi par mon titre de seigneur et _sans_ moquerie. Entre les deux, pas de vainqueur, ni de perdant.

\- Très bien. J'appliquerai vos termes…, si vous survivez, _milord._ Il ironisa…, une fois de plus.

\- Ma survie dépend beaucoup de toi au bout du compte. Alors c'est _toi_ qui as plutôt intérêt à rester _en vie_ pour t'assurer que _je_ survive _!_

L'autre rigola franchement, talonné rapidement par Jaime qui se laissa envahir par l'ambiance bonne enfant engendrée par leur échange. Ce moment avait au moins le mérite d'atténuer la tension amenée par la cacophonie qui s'épanouirait dans les prochaines heures.

\- Et comment tu veux qu'on s'y prenne pour savoir qui aura gagné ?

\- Y'a qu'à commencer à compter dès que vous aurez lancé la seconde étape.

\- Ça risque de me distraire.

\- Ou de vous donner un rythme et d'éviter la panique.

\- Dis comme ça.

Ils s'observèrent avec espièglerie, laissant, peu après, un silence s'installer de façon à prendre de nouveau conscience de ce qui était sur le point d'avoir lieu : une attaque orchestrée avec soin.

\- Je sais que vous organisez quelque chose d'énorme. Bronn dit alors très – trop – sérieusement. Que les évènements de ce soir ne sont que quelques mouvements sur la partie d'échec que vous êtes maintenant en train de jouer. Vous avez l'air confiant. Mais gardez quand même bien en tête que tout ne se passera surement pas comme vous l'avez espéré.

Il pensa alors au seul objectif qu'aucun de ses hommes sur place, à Riverrun, en direction du Nord ou de l'Ouest ne savait. L'objectif qui devait plus réussir que les autres. Même s'il mourrait ce soir. Au milieu de la nuit, à la veille de son départ du château des Tullys, Jaime avait demander à Peck de faire venir Lord Daven Falwell dans sa tente. Daven était le petit fils du seigneur de la maison Falwell, Brenos, qui avait perdu son fils – père de Daven – lors d'une infiltration qui avait mal tourné. Jaime connaissait bien l'histoire de cette famille puisque Daven Falwell était le plus reconnu des membres de cette famille à seulement vingt-un ans. Ce dernier, disait-on, avait un talent tout particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de pénétrer une zone, d'accomplir la mission et d'en faire ressortir tout le monde sans être _jamais_ repéré..., enfin, pas réellement « jamais » puisque la fois qui avait mal tourné avait coûté la vie à son père. Et d'après ce que Jaime avait entendu à son compte, il se refusait dorénavant de se porter volontaire pour ce genre de tâche. Toutefois, le soldat ne pourrait pas refuser un ordre direct.

Lorsque les cheveux longs et ébènes de Daven avaient dépassé la toile de l'entrée de sa tente, l'homme au visage encore assez juvénile avait affiché une certaine retenue, sachant pertinemment les raisons qui l'amenait dans la tente de son commandant à une telle heure. Et face à son anxiété, Jaime avait su que, tout en commandant l'homme, il allait devoir jouer finement pour s'assurer qu'il accomplisse son devoir au mieux de ses capacités. Et non pas en lui promettant terre et titre mais en lui rappelant le talent qui était le sien et que s'il réussissait cette mission, la reconnaissance de Jaime n'aurait pas de limite. Et lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'il avait suffisament bien convaincu le jeune seigneur, il trouva le moment propice pour lui annoncer ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Daven Falwell avait été choisi pour descendre à Port Réal afin de faire sortir et de rapatrier jusqu'à Casterly Rock, le jeune Tommen et sa sœur, Cersei.

C'était un coup d'état. Un coup d'état pour un pouvoir qu'il ne comptait pas récupérer. Un pouvoir qu'il délaissait aux rapaces qui voudraient se l'arracher. Cersei lui tiendrait rancœur quelques temps mais, un jour ou l'autre, elle finirait par se calmer après avoir compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour elle à la capitale. Il espérait qu'elle serait appréciée cette vie paisible qu'il était prêt à offrir au reste de sa famille… Même si elle ne voulait plus de lui, il avait besoin de la savoir en sécurité, loin des jeux de pouvoirs qui faisaient ressortir le pire en elle. Il fallait l'en écarter avant qu'elle n'en garde, à vie, les cicatrices. La foi était dangereuse pour Cersei. Elle l'était aussi pour son fils…

"Bronn a raison", pensa Jaime.

Il devait garder à l'esprit que tout pouvait aller de travers. Que la voie qu'il avait tracée, il ne pourrait pas forcément l'emprunter telle qu'elle avait été prévue. Il pouvait avoir à dévier, prendre une autre route, voire même changer de destination finale. Tout était possible.

\- Je ne promets rien mais je ferai ce que je peux.

\- C'est préférable, je pense…

\- Tu devrais aller te préparer. On entre bientôt. Et surtout n'oublie pas : ne tues seulement que si c'est nécessaire. Ils seront désarmés, _pas toi._ On ne sortira pas de cette nuit avec une _mauvaise_ réputation.

\- Je ne promets rien mais je ferai ce que je peux. Il répéta ses propres mots avec un brin d'humour qui tira un bref sourire des lèvres de Jaime.

\- Oh fait… Bronn s'interrompit pour ce qui semblait une conclusion. Il y a une chose que vous ne m'avez pas dite…

 _« Non, pas qu'une chose… »_ Pensa Jaime.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du reste des Tullys ?

Bronn chercha quelque chose dans ses yeux, sur son maintien et, face au mutisme du lion, il réitéra, très curieux :

\- Aucun des capitaines qui nous a accompagné n'a de réponse. Je leur ai demandé. Et quand on sait ce que vous avez organisé pour les Tullys qui nous ont accompagnés jusqu'ici, on peut se demander le sort que vous réservez à l'autre moitié ?

Cette information là, dans les environs, il n'y avait que lui et Edmure Tully à la connaître. Le plan qu'il avait mis au point pour s'assurer qu'Edmure conserve la loyauté de ses hommes avait fonctionné. Ses soldats avaient accepté d'endosser le rôle que Jaime leur avait attribué après les promesses qu'il avait faite à Edmure. Toutefois, aucun de ceux qui ne les accompagnaient ne savaient ce qui était arrivé à leur frères d'armes. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça pour le moment.

\- Un rôle conséquent…

C'était tout ce que Jaime dirait.

Bronn dût saisir le message puisqu'il quitta finalement sa tente sur une révérence trop théâtralisée. Une fois seul, Jaime alla alors s'asseoir sur son lit puis s'allongea sur la largeur des fourrures chaudes qui recouvraient son lit. Tant d'intrigues qu'il avait mises en route. Tant de bouleversements qui s'apprêtaient à changer sa vie et celle de beaucoup d'autres…

Il avait un but en tête. Un espoir insensé qu'il essayait d'atteindre parce qu'il s'en croyait étrangement capable et qu'aucune des décisions qu'il avait prises depuis qu'une vraie tête de mule l'avait ramené à Port Réal n'avaient eu d'impact positif sur l'image de lui qu'il cherchait à capturer. Aussi brumeuse qu'elle pût être par moment, elle restait une perspective à atteindre et à laquelle il n'avait plus cru depuis son adolescence. Ses choix récents atténuaient son aversion pour lui-même alors que le rêve d'un autre berçait la plupart de ses journées depuis quelques nuits.

Il y avait un roi il n'y a pas si longtemps qui avait eu de grandes espérances pour son territoire. Un jeune loup qui n'avait jamais perdu une seule bataille et qui avait osé demandé son indépendance des sept couronnes. Il avait souhaité se libérer de la couronne, de ses conspirations, de son pouvoir corrompu. Et Jaime pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose à tirer de cette histoire car les desseins de ce roi pouvaient devenir les siens. Il n'avait jamais voulu ce trône. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il le laissait à qui le désirait. Il n'avait que du mépris pour la personne qui s'assiérait sur la souveraineté après Tommen. Cersei l'avait désiré ardemment mais l'éloigner, elle et Tommen, de cet endroit, l'aiderait peut-être à se défaire de l'emprise que son pouvoir avait sur elle. Il ne voulait pas croire que c'était la seule chose qui nourrissait ses desseins… C'était trop inconcevable encore pour lui. Il voulait vraiment croire que tant que Tommen serait auprès d'elle, que lui-même pourrait veiller sur elle, elle serait satisfaite. Car rien n'avait plus d'importance pour Cersei que ses… son dernier fils.

 _« Le plus innocent des trois »_

La pensée de ce fils qu'il ne connaissait pas amena une vague solide de réconfort associé, toutefois, à la chaleur d'un souffle d'inquiétude. Car Jaime savait que l'innocent ne survit jamais longtemps. Et cela en faisait donc un trait de caractère dangereux à priser. Pourtant, c'était finalement devenu un défaut qu'il estimait. Une qualité qu'il avait appris à _aimer_. Qu'il voulait par-dessus tout protéger.

Si tout se passait comme il le souhaitait, il pourrait bientôt avoir avec une relation bien différente avec son fils. Il ignorait quoi faire de cette opportunité car il n'y avait rien de bon à rêver à ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais, s'il voulait atteindre cette perspective, l'Ouest devrait devenir une région affranchie et autonome. Une contrée dissuasive et combative. Un territoire fort _mais juste_.

* * *

 _Je m'arrête ici pour cette fois, atteignant la conclusion que je voulais avant d'introduire les évènements du prochain chapitre. Chapitre au sein duquel je promets bien plus d'actions, de nombreuses autres révélations accompagnées de quelques drames et angoisses... :)_

 _Si vous avez quelconque avis sur le chapitre 3 ou le reste de l'histoire jusqu'à présent, n'hésitez pas !_

 _A bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Après presque un an, je reviens pour vous offrir la suite de cette histoire sans promesse, malheureusement, qu'elle aura sa conclusion cet été. Un jour, oui. Mais peu de chance que cela arrive dans les prochains mois. Depuis que j'ai repris l'école, je ne trouve le temps pour écrire que durant l'été malheureusement. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'écrire est quelque chose d'important pour moi. Mais les cours sont devenus ma priorité numéro 1. Ils demandent énormément de mon temps depuis deux ans et les choses resteront ainsi pour les trois prochaines années... si tout va bien et que je n'ai pas à retaper une année... c_ _'est à espérer ! :)_

 _En tout cas, trois chapitres sont déjà écrits (incluant celui-ci) que je publierai à une semaine d'intervalle en espérant qu'arrivé à la troisième semaine j'aurai réussi à terminer le chapitre 7 et commencer le 8. Encore une fois, je ne peux rien promettre. En plus, je serai sans ordinateur pendant trois semaine en août et cela risque de me retarder._

 _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. J'espère ne pas vous perdre. J'essaie avec cette histoire de créer un scénario fourni pour rendre honneur aux livres, à les séries et aux personnage - tout spécialement à Jaime et Brienne!_

 _Je me suis un peu inspiré de l'arc narratif de Stoneheart pour ce chapitre et pour la storyline d'un personnage en particulier, avec d'important changement, bien évidemment, comme vous pourrez le remarquer. Je voulais par ailleurs voir quelle différence cela pourrait engendrer si ce fameux personnage avait eu quelques alliés..._

 _Mais je n'en dit pas plus et espère pour vous - et pour moi ^^ - une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Le Nœud Coulant du Neck**_

 **Brienne**

Les marais étaient un labyrinthe sans murs, sans repères, sans détours, sans recours. Brienne ne repérait rien qui ne puisse lui indiquer où il se trouvait, d'où ils venaient et où ils allaient. La brume épaisse et étendue cachait le soleil si bien qu'elle ignorait s'ils se dirigeaient au Nord, Sud, Est ou Ouest. Elle avait cru qu'il les amènerait immédiatement chez les Freys, Podrick et elle. Mais les quatre soldats qui les avaient surpris de nuit avaient préférés s'enfoncer dans les marais, à l'Est de la position de leur camps au lieu de redescendre au Sud et de rejoindre les Jumeaux. Pourquoi prendre le risque de traverser les marais ? Tout se ressemblait ici. Le marais bougeait tant qu'il paraissait presque vivant, capable de résonner par lui-même pour mieux perdre et s'emparer de tout intrus à ces terres hostiles, nauséabondes, et malgré tout, presque sacrées. Une terre de mystère et de secrets qu'elle préférait quitter. Elle laissait la curiosité à d'autres ! Être curieux sur les terres de Westeros avait toutes les chances de raccourcir considérablement toute existence. Brienne avait déjà suffisamment de traits de caractères qui pouvaient lui coûter la vie : elle était donc reconnaissante que la curiosité n'en fasse pas partie. Si le Neck préférait préserver ses secrets, c'était probablement pour une bonne raison. Mieux valait laisser ces lieux en paix et éviter de s'enfoncer sur ces champs inhospitaliers. Elle pouvait voir à l'œil nu les mouvements de centaines d'îlots - si imprévisible lui semblait-t-il - qu'elle s'interrogeaient beaucoup sur les capacités qu'avaient les Freys à se repérer dans un tel bourbier. Pire, les soldats les escortant avançaient avec une telle facilité qu'elle les méprisa férocement comme Podrick et elle avaient, eux, beaucoup de difficulté à garder le rythme. C'était plus dur encore pour Podrick qui s'enfonçait jusqu'à la taille dans certains endroits. Pourtant, les Frey, soi plus petits ou de même taille que lui, n'affrontaient aucunes des peines de navigations du jeune Podrick.

 _"Ils sont à l'aise._ Trop _à l'aise.",_ elle songea avec suspicions.

Elle les guettait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et plus les minutes s'égrenaient plus son instinct lui murmurait au départ et lui hurlait à présent que ces quatre soldats Freys n'étaient peut-être pas si loyaux à la maison à laquelle leur accoutrement sous entendait leur appartenance. N'importe quel idiot pouvait enfiler des vêtements d'une autre maison. Surtout qu'elle savait que plusieurs Freys avait été envoyés dans les marais pour trouver la maison seigneuriale d'Howland Reed. Quelque chose lui disait que certains de ses soldats y avaient trouvé autre chose. Ils avaient probablement été éliminés par les hommes du seigneur de Greywater Watch ou alors tués par les marais avant que les corps ne soient retrouvés sur les terres du Neck par les hommes qui portaient dorénavant leur tenue. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ces leçons de jeunesse avec Septa Roelle, elle qui avait passé sa jeunesse à la rabaisser et la réprimander pour sa lenteur d'esprit ou ses faiblesses de mémorisation. Brienne ressentit comme une victoire contre la vieille Septa acariâtre alors qu'elle se remémorait de nombreux détails, quinze ans plus tard, de l'étude des terres et seigneurs de Westeros bien que l'intérêt de ses leçons à des fins politiques l'avait laissé indifférente. Elle s'en souvenait seulement parce qu'elle voyait ces territoires de Westeros comme promesses d'aventures, de liberté, d'épisodes chevaleresques. Mais l'évidence était loin de combler ses rêves de petite fille candide. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle crapahuterait dans les eaux et îlots des marais du Neck, un écuyer avec elle, tous deux capturés par quatre soldats qui n'était finalement pas des Freys et dont les intentions étaient on ne peut plus mystérieuses. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé la portée des pérégrinations de son parcours influencé par le roi Renly, Lady Catelyn, Sir Jaime, Lady Sansa… Tant de personne liés, allié par nécessité ou ennemis des uns et des autres avec lesquels elle avait traversé maintes situations épineuses, voire infernales. Tout un voyage qui pouvait tout à fait prendre fin sous peu.

Elle contemplait la nuque de deux des soldats postés devant eux et se sentait constamment épiée par les deux autres marchant derrière Podrick et elle. Son épée lui manquait, c'était comme être en partie dénudé, fragile et soumise au regards désagréables et insultants. Elle observa une fois de plus le jeune garçon du coin de l'œil. Même au milieu de l'humidité glaçante du marais, des gouttes de transpirations perlaient au coin de son front. Elle aussi même si elle se savait moins éreinté que son jeune écuyer dont le souffle était erratique. Il semblait utiliser toutes les forces qu'il avait en lui pour réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle aurait tant voulu demander une pause à leurs ravisseurs, s'arrêter ne serai-ce qu'une vingtaine de minutes sur un monticule de terre et en profiter pour révéler à Podrick ce qu'elle avait compris. Néanmoins, le jeune écuyer était peut-être sur la même piste qu'elle même si elle imaginait qu'il était probablement plus concentré sur ses capacités à avancer dans ces étendus sauvages et donc dangereuses.

Il quittèrent alors le sol moite et boueux des mottes pour patauger une fois de trop dans les marécages. Ces zones étaient les plus dangereuse du marais d'après eux et les soldats les avaient donc sommé, tout au début de leur périple de suivre chacun de leur mouvement. Elle comprit mieux l'importance de les suivre pas à pas lorsque le buste de Podrick disparu d'une seconde à l'autre sous la surface. Il avait dû s'écarter de la route du soldat qui marchait devant lui, trébuchant probablement sur une racine ou perdant tout simplement son équilibre. Son corps semblait avoir glissé dans une crevasse comme celui-ci était à présent englouti dans les eaux marécageuse jusqu'au bas du cou. Brienne chercha immédiatement sa main, hurlant aux soldats de lui venir en aide. Pris de panique, Podrick gesticula dans tous les sens et s'exclama sous la terreur :

\- Ma jambe est bloqué ! Elle s'enfonce !

Il tenta de s'extraire dans la seconde mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'accélérer le processus alors qu'il s'enfonçait jusqu'au menton. Brienne trouva finalement sa main à laquelle il se cramponna comme un naufragé à un rocher. Elle le tira mais le garçon disparu un peu plus encore dans les flots mortel du marais. Elle avait vu l'inquiétude chez Podrick à plusieurs reprise mais jamais une telle terreur. Cette dernière accentua la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle refusait. Il était son écuyer, c'était à elle de lui enseigner et de le protéger. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire défauts. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que ses échecs ôte la vie à quelqu'un – surtout pas le garçon avec qui elle avait passé tous ces mois.

\- Ne bouge plus et ne résiste pas ! Leur deux ravisseur qui ouvraient la marche dire d'une même voix. L'écho de leur ordre résonna dans chaque recoin de l'abîme qu'était le Neck. Podrick, habitué aux ordres, cessa tout mouvement.

\- Et vous, le quarantenaire aux cheveux bruns qui avait tenu une lame sous sa gorge s'adressa à Brienne. Ne tirez plus !

Il garda tout son calme preuve avéré qu'il avait vécu cette situation très souvent et avait donc grandi dans cet environnement.

\- Tenez le solidement et tirez à mon commandement. Pas avant.

Brienne ne comptait sûrement pas remettre en cause cet ordre ou contredire l'expérience des « Freys ». Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête, assura une prise ferme avec ses deux mains sur le poignet et la main droite de Podrick. Elle capta le regard de ce dernier qui se relaxa légèrement lorsqu'il sembla saisir ce qui se cachait derrière la détermination de Brienne : elle ne le lâcherai pas. Se laisserait probablement couler mais ne lâcherait pas. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année contourna alors Podrick, se positionna sur son flan gauche et souleva sa cape pour dévoiler, accrocher le long de sa cuisse, deux longs bout de bois d'au moins trois fois la taille du diamètre du pommeau de OeathKeeper ; presque la taille de son mollet. Au milieu de cette tige avait été imbriqué un fragment aplani de la forme d'un quadrilatère attaché par un mécanisme au tronc de l'outil.

Le soldat se débarrassa de sa cape qu'il tendit à l'un de ses compagnons. Il décrocha l'un des deux outils accrochés à sa ceinture et s'adressa d'abord à Podrick, avec plus de tact qu'auparavant, comme un soigneur calmerai un blessé avant de panser une grave blessure en lui expliquant pas à pas ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

\- Je vais glisser le bout de bois le long de ta jambe, jusqu'à ce que la trouée s'élargisse. Une fois que le bâton se sera enfoncé plus profondément que ta jambe, il faudra que tu pose ton pied sur la plate-forme d'appui. Quand tu me verra tiré sur le bois comme pour le sortir de l'eau, le piège se resserra sur la partie la plus en profondeur. Mais pas pour longtemps. Et il y aura toujours une partie de ton mollet sur laquelle le piège fera pression. Il faudra y mettre toute tes forces pour dégager ta jambe. Mais l'appui t'aidera et la lady que tu sers– il scruta alors Brienne sérieusement – sera là pour te tirer de là.

Brienne hocha de la tête, promettant silencieusement à Podrick de ne pas le laisser tomber dans cet instant fatidique. L'homme plongea dans l'eau jusqu'au épaule, dût faire passer l'objet le long de la jambe de Podrick alors que celui-ci clamait entre ses dents, dans un murmure d'appréhension :

\- Ça se desserre !

\- Ton pied est sur l'appui ?

Podrick ne répondit pas tant que ce dernier ne s'y trouva pas. Les secondes s'étendaient. Brienne n'était que trop consciente de ses mains accrochées à lui, prêtes à bouger au commandement qu'elle désespérait d'entendre.

\- Il y est !

\- Bien. Milady ? Le soldat la prévint que l'ordre arrivait, se releva légèrement, s'assura une bonne prise sur le haut du bâton. Maintenant !

Dans la seconde, le soldat tira de toute ses forces sur l'instrument qui s'enfonçait avec une vitesse vertigineuse dans les eaux. Podrick gémit entre ses dents alors qu'il paraissait user de toute la dextérité qu'il avait en lui pour tirer sa jambe de ce guet-apens, lui causant inévitablement quelques douleurs. Brienne, elle, crut qu'elle disloquerait l'épaule de Podrick tant elle puisa dans toute ses forces pour le sortir de cette effrayante situation. Mais contrairement au premier essai, cette fois-ci, le corps de Podrick finit par se libérer des flots jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à l'attraper par la taille et que les deux tombe à la renverse, leur corps allongés et à moitié ensevelie dans l'eau. Du coin de l'œil, elle guetta les soldats qui avaient regardé la scène avec passivité venir jusqu'à eux pour les aider rapidement à se remettre sur leurs jambes. Elle sentit l'eau couler dans son armure, imbiber ses vêtements et se répandre jusque dans ses bottes. Des algues, herbes et de la terres couvraient autant son armure que très certainement le reste de son anatomie. Ses sensations étaient particulièrement gênantes et l'odeur n'arrangerait rien. Le pauvre Podrick était dans un état plus lamentable encore.

\- Quand on vous dit de suivre chacun de nos mouvements, ce n'est pas pour rien ! L'un des deux soldats qui ouvraient la marche avant cet arrêt « impromptu » s'exclama avec une certaine moquerie et un profond agacement qui irrita horriblement Brienne.

Elle sentit un rugissement monter en elle. S'ils avaient été plus clair sur les dangers qui pouvaient croiser leur route, Podrick et elle auraient pu se montrer plus prudent et rester suffisamment concentré sur les dangers possibles pour éviter la situation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Son écuyer n'aurait probablement pas risquer la mort.

\- J'ai… J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre. J'ai basculé sur le côté. Ça devait être un pas… Voire deux. Il dit difficilement, les effets du choc ne s'était pas encore complètement dissipé. Je suis d...

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! Brienne vociféra à l'attention de son écuyer. Tu n'es pas responsable Podrick. Elle regarda alors un à un les soldats. Ils le sont !

Sa réplique ne fut guère appréciée par les hommes qui lui tenaient tête. Mais elle ne les craignait plus. Elle était dorénavant certaine qu'il ne la blesserai pas. Podrick non plus s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle abdique au mystère qui les maintenait en vie jusqu'ici. Une chose était sûre, il la voulait en vie et c'était, dans ces conditions, une notion tout à fait satisfaisante.

\- Comment va ta jambe ?

Il tremblait encore, ne cherchait même pas à faire un pas dans n'importe laquelle des directions autour de lui pour voir si il pouvait marcher correctement. L'angoisse était trop imprégnée en lui pour qu'il puisse oser bouger et risquer encore une fois ce qui venait d'arriver. Le garçon n'osait rien dire alors qu'il pouvait voir les soldats dévisager Brienne qui n'avait d'intérêt que pour l'état de son écuyer.

\- Je… Je vais bien. C'est juste engourdi.

\- Ça passera.

Le soldats qui l'avait aidé à se sortir de ce guêpier fit sonner ces mots comme une conclusion et la nécessité de se remettre en marche. Mais Brienne sentit le besoin de mettre une bonne fois pour toute les choses au clair. Peut-être aurait-elle du garder cette information pour plus tard. Jouer le jeu de la crédulité encore quelques temps pour mieux utiliser ce détail contre eux dans un avenir proche. Mais elle n'imaginait pas comment elle aurait pu user de cette information à leur dépend puisque comploter était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais su dominer. Elle s'en sortait mieux grâce à une franchise brute et spontanée. Jaime aurait eu quelques commentaires narquois sur ce « défaut » chez elle, claironnant à tue-tête à quel point son honnêteté finirait par la perdre. Cela dit qu'il ne l'admette ou non, le lion avait probablement plus à perdre car lui-même était souvent trop honnête pour son propre bien – et pour faire de lui quelqu'un d'aimable. Jaime ne mâchait jamais ses mots, savait exactement comment jouer avec eux et faire d'eux des armes redoutables ou l'instrument de ses confessions. Elle avala de travers lorsqu'elle repensa aux bains d'Harrenhal et préféra s'épancher sur ce talent qu'elle lui enviait par certains égards et dans lequel il n'excellait que trop souvent. Mais lui-même avait appris durement que ce talent inestimable pouvait se retourner contre lui de la pire des façons. Brienne se demanda alors si admettre qu'elle savait la vérité n'avait pas des chances d'écourter sa vie et celle de Podrick.

Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son élément lorsqu'il s'agissait de manigancer pour sauver sa vie ou celle des autres. Elle préférait mille fois mieux une épée entre les mains, plusieurs adversaires en face d'elle et faire face à de l'action pure et brute. Et puisqu'elle était plus à l'aise pour celle-ci, sans plus y réfléchir, elle se lança alors que les soldats se remettaient tous en marche, se souciant peu à présent de les encercler. Ils savaient pertinemment que maintenant qu'ils connaissaient au moins l'un des - très probablement - nombreux danger du marais, ils ne se risqueraient pas à fuir. Podrick se remettait encore de l'incident et était plus concentré que jamais sur les mouvements de leurs ravisseurs.

\- Pourquoi des Crannogmen cherchent-ils à se faire passer pour des Frey ?

Ces derniers et Podrick n'avaient pas fais cinq pas qu'ils s'interrompirent et pivotèrent presque au même moment vers elle. Brienne ignorait comment amener délicatement un sujet si bien que leur réaction dévoila une sincère surprise sur le moment. Et si leur situation n'était pas si précaire, il y aurait presque eu quelque chose de comique dans cette scène. Mais leur regard qui l'examinait de haut et en bas, le sérieux dans leurs prunelles et le décor lugubre du Neck ne permettaient pas à la comédie de s'installer. Le manque de stupéfaction chez Podrick lui indiqua qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

 _"Il fait attention aux détails... Bien !"_

Elle était rassurée par cette pensée. Elle se demanda si leur timidité partagé et leur habitude d'être toujours en retrait les rendaient plus vigilant. Des années à jauger les garçons ou hommes qui s'approchaient d'elle pour la ridiculiser et en découdre lui avait appris à les observer pour mieux parer par avance à tout type d'attaques… Aussi bien verbale que physique. Même si elle avait toujours su mieux utiliser l'épée que les mots.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous as trahis ? Notre petite taille ? Notre façon de nous déplacer dans le marais peut-être ? Ou le fait qu'on ne soit pas aussi stupide que le reste des Freys ? Il dit de façon rhétorique, sa dernière réplique insinuant un sourire amusé sur le visage du reste des hommes qui prenaient leur ordre de lui.

\- Toutes ces choses. Brienne répondit simplement avant de rebondir sur l'élément qui l'intéressait. Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

L'homme à la tête de ce petit groupe partagea quelques œillades avec ses camarades sous les regards perplexes de Podrick et inquiets mais enhardis de Brienne.

\- Vous aurez vos réponse dès que nous aurons rallié notre point de rendez-vous.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un sort pire que la mort qui nous attends là où vous nous emmenez ?

\- Rien. Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire confiance. Mais vous pouvez peut-être faire confiance au fait et à l'Histoire. Notre seigneur, Howland Reed, était un vieil ami de feu Eddard Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell, Gardien du Nord. Nous sommes loyaux aux Starks depuis des millénaires, lorsque le Roi Rickard Stark a vaincu le seigneur des Crannogmen, le Roi du Marais, mariant ainsi la fille du Roi avant de placer la maison Reed comme souverain du Neck sous la bannière des Stark. Et si cela ne vous convainc pas, peut-être que la querelle qu'il existe depuis six siècles entre les Freys et les Reed finira par vous faire entendre raison.

Il ne confirmait que ce qu'elle connaissait déjà mais avec bien plus détails. Des détails qui la rassurait sur leur chance de survie à ces événements imprévus.

\- Maintenant milady, préférez-vous mourir dans ce marais, tout de suite, ou reprendre la route jusqu'à notre destination ?

Il posa la main sur _son_ épée en guise de menace mais la menace ne l'atteint pas. Toute son attention se portait sur Oathkeepeer et les doigts étrangers recroquevillés sur le pommeau à tête de lion. Elle aurait aimé attraper ses doigts et les tordent violemment jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par la lâcher prise.

 _"Si seulement, je pouvais mettre la main sur elle !"_

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait un fragment devenu nécessaire à sa survie et qu'on jouait devant elle, à ses dépends, avec une partie d'elle avec laquelle Brienne se sentait inévitablement lié. Son attachement à cette épée dépassait les mots qu'elle maniaient déjà si mal. C'était son bien le plus précieux et paradoxalement, l'épée de Jaime pouvait très prochainement devenir l'instrument de sa mort. Si tel était son destin, il fallait le retarder.

\- Reprenons la route. Elle abdiqua en préservant toutefois une vive pointe d'aigreur dans sa voix.

Le quarantenaire au cheveux aussi brun que la terre des marais hocha simplement la tête autant par bienséance que satisfaction, il lui sembla. Ils reprirent la route plus concentrés que jamais sur les mouvements de leur ravisseurs. A l'exaspération qui passait parfois leur lèvres et la façon dont ils se retournaient parfois vers elle, plus souvent vers Podrick, elle devina qu'ils étaient mécontents d'être ainsi ralenti dans leur expédition. Mais, tout comme elle, Podrick semblait décidé à ne plus réitérer le moindre faux pas qui aurait pu leur coûter la vie.

Ils étaient sur la route depuis plusieurs heures. Probablement en milieu d'après-midi comme la brume filtrait toujours la lumière du soleil caché derrière ce voile qui ne se dispersait que trop rarement. Elle avait l'impression que la lueur d'un gris trop douloureux pour la rétine s'atténuait à mesure que le soleil terminait sa course. Les journées étaient de plus en plus courtes et la menace de l'hiver bien plus grande. Elle se concentra sur les variations de la clarté jusqu'à ce qu'après de longues minutes un soldat finissent par clamer haut et fort « Putain, pas trop tôt !». Podrick et Brienne regardèrent dans la direction qu'ils guettaient : elle devina difficilement des contours sombre au milieu du brouillard. Mais plus ils s'approchaient plus elle entrevoyait ce vieux fort de pierre, d'une quinzaine de mètres de haut, dont le bout formait une pointe telle une flèche qui prenait pour cible le ciel. Elle repéra après coup, à l'ouest de la tour, quelques cabanons solides devant lesquels se tenaient quelques hommes autour d'un feu. La lumière de ce dernier les appelait à un sort nouveau. Brienne était consciente que Podrick et elle seraient tout prochainement mis face à la raison de leur présence ici. Les crannogmen avaient décidé de les emmener plutôt que de les éviter ou de les tuer et il était temps d'avoir une explication à cette situation. Même si l'explication pouvait être ce qui leur coûterait leur vie.

La tour semblait être un avant-poste probablement rarement utilisé étant donné l'environnement du Neck. Mais il était de toute évidence un point parfait de ralliement. Elle compta une quarantaine d'homme lorsqu'il furent à une cinquantaine de mètre. Ils avaient déjà été repérés par quelques personnes comme la nouvelle avait probablement enflée au sein du cercle puisque, à présent, tous les regardaient arriver. Quand ils furent assez prêt, elle bénit les murmures plus que les silences. Elle n'aimait pas ces moments gênant et, surtout, dangereux qui forçaient obligatoirement les regards sur eux. Le murmure d'une rumeur contraint les coups d'œils à s'arrêter sur eux mais plus encore sur leur ravisseurs. Pour eux aussi, donc, leur présence était une véritable surprise. Et si Brienne voulait des explications, elle sentait que les camarades de leurs ravisseurs les désiraient tout autant.

Un homme sortit du rang, plus petit que Podrick mais aussi robuste qu'un tronc d'arbre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en une longue queue de cheval. Sa barbe imposante était attachée à la base de cette dernière par un morceau de ficelle. Il avait de larges yeux qui semblaient légèrement sortir de leur orbite, donnant ainsi une forme d'hypnotisme à son caractère. Contrairement à leurs ravisseurs, il ne portait pas de tenus des Freys. Personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il était, comme ses camarades, vêtu d'une tunique et de bottes d'un même vert kaki, d'une armure d'une teinte semblable mais plus foncé encore sur laquelle était gravé dans le métal, en dessous de son épaule droite, le blason d'une maison qui révélait trois nénuphars positionnés en delta. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu ces armoiries.

\- Des _invités_ Daman ? Maintenant ?!

Le ton sec et caverneux du lord – ça ne faisait presque aucun doute - qui s'adressa à celui à la tête de leur détachement fournit enfin un nom à celui qui lui avait mis un couteau de bronze sous la gorge et gardait toujours Oathkeeper sous sa cape.

\- Vous disparaissez il y a deux jours en embarquant trois crannogmen avec vous ! Avec ce qui se prépare, j'ai toutes les raisons de vous jeter dans les Sables de la Croisée. J'avais donné des ordres clairs il me semble !

Brienne sut à la réaction des autres et la tension dans le corps de celui qui avait failli à ses ordres qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'attirer le courroux de ce lord. Elle ignorait ce qu'était « Les Sables de la Croisée » et où elles se trouvaient mais préférait que les choses restent ainsi. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour montrer la moindre curiosité vis-à-vis du mystère qui entourait ce site.

\- Si vous le souhaitez Lord Fenn, je m'y soumettrais.

Pour la première fois, elle vit quelque chose chez ce dénommé Daman qu'elle estima. De la dignité et une loyauté féroce pour son lord en dépit de sa décision d'aller délibérément à l'encontre d'un ordre. Mais quel ordre ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Tout ce que je vous demande avant que vous ne preniez votre décision, c'est la possibilité de m'expliquer devant vous et le reste de nos compagnons.

Elle vit naître un vif intérêt chez ces derniers avec ce qu'elle ne put que deviner comme un respect d'écoute dû à un homme d'une grande valeur pour leur peuple. Ce respect se refléta dans les yeux de son seigneur, soudain plus confiant en son homme que outragé par son comportement. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois que Daman agissait de la sorte, faisant fi du règlement.

\- Parle alors ! Ce fut un ordre mais elle y perçut quelques notes chaleureuse, presque accueillante.

Daman se tourna alors vers ses hommes qui les avaient accompagnés jusqu'ici, donna l'ordre de déplacer Podrick et Brienne pour mieux leur éviter la chance d'enfin comprendre ce qui se passait dans ses marais. Les réponses tardaient à venir ! Cela l'exaspérait affreusement. Leur situation était très frustrante. Mais en tant que prisonniers, Podrick et elle n'avaient d'autre choix que de garder leur sang froid et de faire preuve d'un comportement irréprochable.

On les traîna jusqu'au pied de la tour sans trop de brusquerie. On les attacha solidement, les mains dans le dos, chacun à un des deux poteaux qui délimitaient une portion de clôture auquel on attachait habituellement les chevaux. Ils furent forcés de s'asseoir à même le sol boueux. Elle ne se remémorait que trop bien les semaines de captivité avec Locke et ses hommes, des nuits entières installer par terre, auprès d'un feu, attendant avec panique ce que son destin avait en réserve pour elle. Mais toujours il y avait eu, flottant derrière les flammes, un visage très souvent épuisé, parfois désespéré, sans cesse contemplatif. Cela l'avait aidé : elle n'avait pas été seule. Et sans l'admettre à l'époque, elle avait commencé à vouloir ramener Jaime à Kindlansding non plus seulement pour accomplir son serment envers lady Catelyn mais parce qu'elle avait développé une forme d'indulgence après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et ce qu'il avait subi.

\- Milady ?

Brienne détourna le fil de ses pensées jusqu'à Podrick, dévoilant par une simple œillade qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- Il y a un morceau de bois qui se détache sur le côté droit de votre poteau. Vous pourriez peut-être vous libérer et tenter de vous échapper.

\- Je n'aurai pas le temps de te détacher qu'ils nous auront déjà repérer.

\- Laissez-moi alors. Courrez aussi vite que possible et fuyez dans la brume.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il y avait réellement qu'un pas entre courage et folie. Et c'était souvent la peur qui faisait basculer la première jusqu'à la dernière. C'était probablement le plan le plus aberrant qu'elle avait entendu (si ce n'était l'action de Jaime sautant dans une fosse, sans arme, une main en moins, pour affronter un ours… et la sauver par la même occasion). En songeant à ce souvenir essentiel à son voyage, elle dût reconnaître que dans certains cas d'inconscience se cachaient une vraie forme de courage. Mais en dépit de l'attitude chevaleresque de Podrick, elle se sentit, malgré elle, obligé de dire à haute voix :

\- C'est la chose la plus stupide que je t'ai entendu dire.

L'écuyer écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, légèrement blessé, affaissant la tête jusqu'à ce que Brienne rajoute très honnêtement :

\- Ces Crannogmen connaissent ces marais probablement mieux que leur propre mère. Je n'aurais pas fait deux cents mètres qu'ils m'auront attrapé ou tuer... si le marais ne le fait pas avant. Je ne compte pas non plus te laisser derrière... Je me suis habitué à avoir un écuyer.

Bien qu'elle se soit exprimée avec un ton détaché, les traits de Podrick s'adoucirent. Il semblait soudain soulagé et elle repéra autre chose… De la gratitude ? Ça avait été la seule façon pour elle de montrer son attachement à sa jeune vie et elle était contente que Podrick est su voir au-delà de la platitude de sa réaction. Cela dit, comment allait-il pouvoir se sortir de cette malencontreuse posture ? Elle guettait le groupe rassemblé au loin, près du feu, pris dans une vive discussion. Elle fut contrariée par la quasi totalité des regards qui l'examinèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Les coups d'œils persistèrent durant les minutes suivantes, toutefois moins fréquent. Elle guetta lord Fenn poser la main sur l'épaule de Daman, hochant vigoureusement de la tête avant de s'éloigner de lui pour pénétrer dans la cabane la plus éloigner de la tour de garde. Les informations de Daman devaient être décisives à leur dessein pour que son Seigneur en oublie ce qui avait sonné comme une promesse d'exécution… certainement douloureuse.

Lorsque Lord Fenn ressortit du cabanon, il n'était pas seul. À ses côtés, sur le pas de la porte, se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, au teint légèrement mat, l'allure stoïque et parfaitement maîtrisée. Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il se disait mais remarqua alors le regard de la jeune fille sur elle comme le seigneur lui indiquait sa position. Elle n'avait pas plus de dix-huit ans. Quelque chose dans ses yeux semblaient familièrement étranger et tout à fait angoissant. Ils étaient trop froid et trop intense pour appartenir à une simple civile du Neck. Elle avait un rôle primordial dans cette mission dans laquelle ils s'embarquaient. Elle s'étonna lorsque Lord Fenn courba légèrement la tête devant elle. S'il lui rendait des comptes, elle était probablement un membre de la maison Reed très certainement responsable de ce qui ce préparait en ce moment même sur leurs terres.

La jeune fille la guetta pendant de trop longues secondes avant de rendre service à Brienne en retournant dans la cabane et refermant calmement la porte derrière elle. Quelque chose de terrible se préparait. Des manigances qui la dépassaient et dans lesquelles elle se retrouverait être un pion...

 _"De gré ou de force."_ Elle songea avec angoisse.

Comme elle se perdit dans ses craintes, elle repéra tardivement que Daman et Lord Fenn se dirigeaient droit sur eux… Sur elle pour être exacte. À quelques pas d'elle, Brienne demanda le plus poliment possible des explications mais ils ne lui firent pas la faveur de répondre. Daman la détacha avant de la conduire, sans la présence de Podrick, dans l'enceinte de la tour. L'endroit était moins sombre qu'elle n'imaginait. Ils se guettèrent en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que le seigneur ne finisse par couper court à cette étude en s'adressant à elle :

\- Lady Brienne, je c[…]

Premier problème ! Où avait-il appris son nom ? Elle ne l'avait confié à aucun de leur ravisseurs et Podrick ne s'était jamais adressé à elle par son nom. Elle n'écouta pas le reste comme elle l'interrompait au milieu de ce qui devait être un « avez ».

\- Comme savez-vous qui je suis ? Elle s'emporta plus qu'elle ne dit, peu rassurée que son identité ait été connue depuis le moment où elle avait été capturée. Elle se remémora la réaction de Daman, agissant comme quelqu'un qui serait tombé par hasard sur une proie de choix – d'après lui – mais sur ces terres, les coïncidences étaient plutôt rares. Elle aurait dû le savoir !

\- Il y a deux jours, un rapport nous a été remis sur le siège ayant eu lieu à Riverrun.

Elle avait lu quelque part qu'étant constamment en mouvement, les communications avec le Neck par corbeau était pratiquement impossible. Comment alors réussissait-il à être au fait de la situation à Riverrun ?

\- Et une nouvelle dans ce rapport _l_ 'a poussé à avancer le jour de l'opération.

Brienne oublia sa dernière pensée, qu'elle savait importante, mais peut-être pas autant que l'identité de la personne qui avait souhaité brusquer tout leur plan. Immédiatement, elle se rappela la jeune fille qui avait cherché à percer tous ses remparts par un simple regard. Elle ne dit rien pour le moment et laissa Lord Fenn poursuivre car il lui fallait plus de réponses avant de pouvoir commencer à poser les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit.

\- Votre nom était cité dans ce rapport. Pas assez pour que quelqu'un n'y fasse attention, si ce n'est Daman. L'homme a toujours eu une fascination étrange pour les petits détails qui n'intéressent personne d'autre. Parfois à tord. Mais lorsqu'il a raison, notre champs d'action et nos chances de succès sont alors grandement multiplié. Et vous l'avez sûrement deviné mais trente-huit crannogmen réunis tout au sud du Neck, en armure, armés d'arcs, de lances et boucliers, sont là parce qu'ils ont un plan. Un objectif.

Alors il étaient à la frontière Sud du Neck, tout prêt des Jumeaux et donc… Elle repensa alors à la réplique de Daman qui lui avait dit de se fier à l'histoire de leur contrée et notamment aux six siècles de querelles entre les Reed et les Frey. Elle comprenait mieux…

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous en prendre aux Frey, vous auriez dû vous épargner la peine de nous traiter comme de vulgaires prisonniers et peut-être simplement demander notre soutien quand vous avez découvert la lettre de Sansa Stark.

\- Auriez-vous vraiment accepté de nous suivre si on ne vous avez pas forcé la main ? Daman fut celui qui rebondit sur sa réplique. Très franchement ?

Pas sans un ordre de Sansa. Et pour cela il aurait fallu la rejoindre au Nord. Ce qu'elle souhaitait désespérément à cet instant. La guerre avait-elle déjà éclaté entre les Bolton et les Stark ? Était-elle en sécurité ? Avait-il gagné ? Quels étaient les pertes ? La maison Stark avait-elle définitivement disparue ? Tant de question sans réponses qui s'accumulaient. Mais si elle ne pouvait obtenir d'informations sur ces questions là, elle pouvait peut-être en espérer aux interrogations née de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait embarquée bien malgré elle.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Il répliqua, content de lui. Mais malgré tout, Lady Brienne, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour nous aider à atteindre les Frey.

\- Alors pourquoi nous enlever ? Pourquoi prétendre que vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais là ?

\- Si je savais qui vous étiez, je ne savais pas où vous alliez. Ma surprise n'était pas feinte en ce qui concerne la lettre de Sansa Stark. Il n'a jamais été mentionné dans le rapport qu'on nous a remis que vous étiez allié aux Stark. Tout ce que le rapport disait était que vous aviez eu une entrevue avec le Régicide et que vous aviez eu la permission d'entrée dans le château. Après ça, aucune trace de vous.

Daman prenait le contrôle de la suite de la conversation à présent. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait souhaité partir à sa recherche pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore mais qui embrasait ses peurs aussi sûrement qu'un souffle ravive les braises d'un feu.

\- Vous n'étiez ni avec le Régicide, ni morte lors du siège dans le château puisque la seule et véritable tragédie de ce siège reste la mort de Blackfish.

Elle savait à présent. L'oncle de Sansa était bel et bien mort. Il avait fait un choix et elle espérait qu'il ait eu une mort digne de sa légende.

\- La seule explication était que vous aviez fui. Mais c'était moins facile de savoir quelle direction vous aviez prise. Nous avons la chance d'avoir de très bon _pisteur…_ même s' _i_ _ls_ se font de plus en plus _rare._

\- Pourquoi moi ? Elle devait demander. Tous ces détours la rendaient chèvre. Elle devait savoir !

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Vous avez de la valeur, Lady Brienne. Vous en aviez avant que je ne sache pour la lettre de Sansa Stark…

Et avant ça, les seuls personnes à qui elle pouvait être rattaché était Blackfish ou… Elle pâlit, ne put penser le nom comme l'autre reprenait :

\- J'ai vu comment vous _réagissiez_ à l'épée qu' _il_ vous a donné. Un présent vraiment surprenant, d'une grande valeur, qu'on n'offre sûrement pas à n'importe qui.

Tout ce qui avait suivi ce « il » avait été écouté sans être compris. Elle n'entendait que ce pronom résonner tambour battant dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire ?! Ça n'avait pas de sens. Impossible.

\- Le régicide a une certaine image.

Lorsque Daman prononça le nom qui rappelait à tous la triste réputation de Jaime, elle focalisa toute son attention sur le sens de ses mots. Ce qu'elle désespérait de savoir, de comprendre, approchait à grand pas. Trop vite même. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil, acquiesçant brièvement de la tête comme s'ils s'étaient enfin mis d'accord sur un sujet. Probablement un élément essentiel à sa survie. Et à celle du Lion de Casterly Rock.

\- Etant donné sa réputation, il ne semble pas homme prompt à tant de « bienveillance »…

Lord Fenn revint dans la conversation qu'il observait avec vigilance depuis qu'il s'en était retiré de bon gré. Elle comprit qu'il commençait enfin à voir ce qui avait attiré Daman jusqu'à elle. C'était mauvais signe... autant pour elle que pour Jaime.

\- Il vous a offert l'équivalent d'une robe de la meilleur qualité qu'il existe et des plus précieux des bijoux des Sept Couronnes... si tenté que la lady y trouve un intérêt. Lord Fenn rebondit simplement sur sa propre réplique avec un sourire victorieux et un brin moqueur qui força un bref sourire badin sur les lèvres de Daman.

\- Si vous croyez pouvoir obtenir quelque chose de _Sir_ Jaime grâce à moi – elle se sentit obligé d'appuyer son titre –, vous vous trompez ! Nous combattons dans des camps ennemis.

Elle sentit pendant un instant qu'elle cherchait moins à convaincre ses ravisseurs que sa propre personne tant elle désirait et rejetait que ses mots ne soient vrai.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle il m'a remise cette épée, c'était pour protéger les enfants de Catelyn Stark et d'Eddard Stark afin d'accomplir le serment que nous avions pris auprès de Lady Catelyn.

\- Et pourtant, une seule personne est partie à leur recherche… Très chevaleresque ! Appuya Lord Fenn, le ton plein d'offense, interrogeant Daman du regard alors qu'une forme d'inquiétude renaissait légèrement sur les lignes de son front.

Brienne n'aimait pas les sarcasmes, encore moins celui-là. L'image de Jaime était inchangé pour le reste du Royaume mais ce n'était pas son cas. Elle connaissait la vérité. _Sa_ vérité. Il n'était pas venu parce qu'il ne le _pouvait_ pas. En ce qui la concernait, tous les vœux qu'elle l'avait _vu_ prendre avait été mené à bien. Du serment fait dans sa cellule, lieu du début de leur périple ensemble, jusqu'à sa parole donnée à Riverrun quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis les révélations des bains, elle n'avait plus une once de dégoût pour les événements qu'il lui avait valu le « titre » par lequel tout le monde aimait l'appeler. Comme elle, autrefois. Néanmoins, elle l'avait cru et le croirait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. En outre, il était délibérément revenu la chercher à Harrenhal alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'intéresser à son sort. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer les pensées et la pulsion qui l'avait ramené à Harrenhal pour la sortir des griffes de l'ours... et de Locke par la même occasion.

\- J'imagine que les jupons de sa sœur avait quelque chose de plus intéressant que de crapahuter d'une contrée à une autre à la recherche des enfants de ses ennemis avec une lady qui se prend pour un chevalier.

La réplique cinglante et tranchante de Daman était pour elle. Elle en était persuadé. Il ne la lâcha jamais du regard alors que la réponse semblait plus approprié au derniers mots prononcés par son seigneur. Comme une continuité à la crainte qu'il avait dû lui aussi percevoir chez lord Fenn. Et pourtant, la gravité de ses traits tirés, l'intensité de ses grands yeux bruns, s'adressaient clairement à elle. Il décortiquait son visage, ses expressions, ses gestes. Ses yeux roulaient sur toute son anatomie mais contrairement aux coups d'œil qui jugeaient sa stature singulière, masculine, laide, Daman semblait y chercher des réponses. Il sourit alors avec une certaine mesquinerie et rajouta tout simplement, comme si cela tombait sous le sens :

\- Mais tout ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'il vous a délibérément offert cette épée, qu'il vous a laissé pénétrer à l'intérieur du château des Tullys sans escorte et en plein milieu d'un siège. Il vous fait confiance. C'est plus qu'évident. Je vois des vérités dans les petits détails. Mais celui-ci – il lorgna Oathkeeper –, personne ne peut passer à côté.

Brienne resta dubitative, ne saisissant pas trop de quelles vérités il parlait alors qu'il rajoutait d'un ton narquois, étudiant chacun de ses traits :

\- Ou pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de lui ?

\- Nous ne voulons rien du Régicide. Ou peut-être une chose. S'interposa lord Fenn, plus sérieux qu'un roi prêt à rendre une sentence.

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Brienne. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle sentit ses yeux se plisser et un malaise si imposant prendre place en elle que ses épaules se mirent à trembler par intermittence. Elle exposait, bien malgré elle, l'étendue émotionnelle de l'inquiétude qui grandissait en elle. Une inquiétude qui engrangeait une énigmatique satisfaction chez ses ravisseurs.

\- On vous parlait un peu plus tôt, poursuivit Lord Frenn, d'une nouvelle qui nous a poussé à avancer nos opérations.

Elle se rappelait qu'il avait surtout utilisé un autre pronom à la place du « nous » actuel. Cette décision ne lui appartenait pas. Quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles.

\- Un complot de moindre envergure était prévu pour l'assassinat de Walder Frey.

Elle ne fut pas étonné. Perplexe certes, mais pas surprise pour un sou.

\- Une simple infiltration. Une personne. Mais depuis que nous savons que le régicide est en train de remonter jusqu'au Jumeaux pour un banquet de célébration, les choses ont changés.

Oh, non… Oh, par les Dieux… Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle devinait la suite. Elle comprenait. Elle avait tant voulu avoir des réponses… Bon sang, elle s'était montrée _curieuse_ et en les paierait les conséquences _!_ Elle préférait que les réponses restent à jamais tût. Elle se fustigea pour ne pas avoir appliquer ce vieil adage : faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite.

\- Nous lançons notre embuscade demain soir, Lady Brienne.

\- Une pierre… Deux têtes. Dit Daman, à la suite de son seigneur, tout à fait déterminé.

\- Et, Lady Brienne, avec un peu de chance, vous deviendrez l'instrument de la mort du Régicide.

Rien… Incohérence, vide, néant. Rien… sauf cette dernière phrase. Puis soudain, une peur primale. Une tension oppressante. Un défi insurmontable. Une voie impraticable. Un choix inenvisageable.

\- Pour quelqu'un fidèle à la maison Stark, cela devrait être une promenade de santé.

Ils savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Brienne n'avait même plus la force d'essayer de contrôler ce que ses réactions disaient d'elle. Même elle ne savait pas ce que ces dernières contaient de ces rapports avec Jaime sauf que rarement tout son être ne s'était ainsi refusé à une action qu'on lui imposait. Un sentiment féroce semblable à celui qui l'avait étreint lorsque les hommes de Locke s'étaient emparés d'elle… avant que Jaime ne la sauve d'une des expériences qui aurait été l'une des plus – voire la plus – traumatisante de son existence.

\- Je sers…

Sa voix tremblait. Elle n'avait jamais cru son timbre capable de s'exprimer avec un tel trouble. Un désespoir véhément s'emparait d'elle, se déchaînait au gré de l'effroi qui l'écrasait. Elle réussit tout de même à se reprendre suffisamment longtemps pour réussir à articuler fièrement :

\- Je sers Lady Sansa. Pas les Fenn ! Ni les Reed ! Ou n'importe quelles maisons du Neck. Seulement Lady Sansa !

\- Vous prenez vos ordres d'un Stark. Nous sommes pareils.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'aucun des Stark vivant n'ai donné un tel ordre jusqu'à présent.

\- Quelqu'un la fait.

Elle repensa à la brunette et son regard perçant. C'était elle la réponse !

\- La jeune fille de tout à l'heure… Commença Brienne, repoussant les pensées qui la ramenait à Jaime... sans succès. C'est d'elle que viennent vos ordres, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et si je ne m'abuse, elle ne ressemble en aucun cas à une Stark.

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses… Déclara mystérieusement Lord Fenn.

\- Qui est-elle ?! S'emporta Brienne, avec une pointe de déchirement voilée par une ténacité ingérable.

\- Personne… Tout le monde… L'écho du Nord qui se souvient.

Bien sur qu'ils ne lui donneraient pas la réponse. Non, il préférait jouer avec ses nerfs et lui donner une réponse tout à fait absurde. Ça n'aurait pas été amusant pour eux même si aucun des deux ne riaient ou souriaient. Ils étaient on ne peut plus sérieux si bien qu'elle chercha un indice caché dans leur réponse mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer bien longtemps que Lord Frenn reprenait :

\- Faites votre choix, Lady Brienne. Choisissez-bien et vous aurez la réponse à cette question. Je vous en donne ma parole.

 _"Mais que vaut sa parole ?!"_

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ce choix… Son esprit fuyait chaque cheminement qui l'amenait à cette décision et aux pensées qui lui hurlait qu'elle devait pourtant _faire_ ce choix.. Elle songea à Podrick, innocent. Elle pensa à son vœu de protéger Sansa aussi longtemps qu'elle pourrait et tant que la jeune fille voudrait d'elle à ses côtés. Mais… Jaime !

\- Les sables de la croisée pour vous et votre écuyer ou, alors, la réponse à votre dernière question ? Réitéra Lord Fenn, s'impatientant comme le silence semblait s'être étiré sur d'interminable minutes.

Jaime Lannister _ou_ Podrick Payne, Sansa Stark, Catelyn Stark... Le Nord tout entier ! Pouvaient-elles tous les aider ? Espoir naïf mais malheureusement incontrôlable.

\- Votre réponse Lady Brienne ?

Elle ferma les paupières, sentit un tourbillon de bribes de possibilités, d'illusions, de probabilités tournoyer dans sa tête. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fit le silence en elle, fit taire toutes les voix, vociférations et cris. Elle fit seulement confiance à son instinct. Un vague pressentiment. Un murmure survint dans le mutisme : le goût presque imperceptible d'une émotion qu'elle sut être l'espérance.

L'instinct… c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et prononça les mots qui changeraient la progression, voire la destination, de bien des chemins.

 **FIN DE CHAPITRE**


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut à tous !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai réécrit la scène chez les Frey dans l'épisode 10 avec bien évidemment quelques changements même si j'ai trouvé le moyen de garder les répliques et moments que j'ai particulièrement aimé sur cette scène._

 _Si vous avez le moindre commentaire, n'hésitez pas. J'avoue ne pas toujours être sûre à propos de cette histoire alors toute critique est la bienvenue. J'y tiens beaucoup mais Game of Thrones est un univers si abondant, grandiose et complexe que ce n'est pas toujours facile de l'appréhender. Plus encore lorsqu'on s'attaque à deux personnages comme Jaime et Brienne :)_

 _Bonne lecture en tout cas !_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Ce qu'une épée révèle d'un homme_**

 **Jaime**

Lord Walder finissait son discours de la victoire sur quelques notes bien amères. Le ton de chacun de ses mots n'éveillait que aigreur, rancune et soumission. Nombreux étaient les Frey dans cette pièce conscient que Jaime les tenaient tous dans la paume de sa main. Il ne lui aurait fallu que serrer le poing pour se débarrasser de chacun d'entre eux. Mais il se contenterait de Walder Frey pour ce soir… et de quelques dommages collatéraux inévitables. Il apprit rapidement en devenant Lord de Casterly Rock qu'il avait encore bien du mal à oser risquer la vie de ses soldats. Il le faisait car c'était une nécessité. C'était ce qui était attendu de lui. Mais c'était une responsabilité bien lourde à ses yeux. Et surtout épuisante. Il était un homme d'action. La réflexion n'était pas son fort pas plus que de donner des ordres. Ses décisions causeraient des pertes. Il avait réussi à l'éviter jusqu'à présent… mais pas ce soir. Certains devraient mourir. Peut-être même lui. Néanmoins, il n'avait guère le choix. De tous les plans qu'ils avaient eu et de toutes les idées que ses conseillers lui avaient proposés, l'opération qu'il avait finalement choisi restait la plus efficace en plus d'engendrer des pertes qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que comme « acceptable ». Il n'aimait guère ce mot dorénavant qui prenait un sens différent dans sa position de seigneur. C'était un terme qui faisait maintenant partie de son vocabulaire. C'était son rôle et il devait l'assumer car c'était bien tout ce qu'il lui restait...

Voilà donc pourquoi il était temps de se débarrasser du seigneur des Jumeaux, de remodeler cette maison et leur accord de façon à servir ses desseins tout en promettant une alliance juste avec trois des fils de Lord Walder. Jaime devait nécessairement frapper fort pour que l'intégralité des Frey et de leurs soldats – majoritairement former de membre de cette famille – ne se rallient derrière les hommes qu'il avait désigné pour prendre la suite après Walder Frey. Une véritable embuscade qui leur assurait de prendre le château, de neutraliser chaque soldat des lieux qui essaieraient inévitablement de défendre leur maison - et par extension leur seigneur - contre cette attaque. Si les tensions étaient nombreuses au sein de cette famille, ils n'hésiteraient tout de même pas à prendre les armes – absentes au banquet – pour défendre leur fief.

\- Je lève mon verre à la maison Lannister et à la maison Frey.

Cette dernière réplique fut prononcée avec un haut-le-cœur qui n'échappa à personne. Ils savaient que le seigneur de ce château se résignait déjà à la domination définitive des Lions sur les Tours Jumelles. Jaime sourit avec une certaine arrogance, très satisfait. Les événements allaient vite prendre une tournure dramatique, autant profiter d'un moment aussi jouissif que Walder Frey ravalant le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

L'atmosphère tendu retomba petit à petit comme l'ambiance festive reprenait le dessus quelques minutes après les derniers mots de Walder Frey. Ce dernier n'était pas du tout dans l'esprit de la célébration promise. Mais les servantes passant d'une table à l'autre pour remplir les verres, les discussions sur les exploits de guerres et les rares demoiselles dispersées aux quatre coins de la pièce offrirent de quoi satisfaire le reste des hommes de cette salle. Jaime observa quelques jeunes filles, sentant une pointe de culpabilité monter en lui. Il avait donné l'ordre à ce qu'aucun civil, si tant est que ceux-ci ne prennent pas part à la lutte, ne soit tué par aucun de ses hommes ce soir. Mais un accident était si vite arrivé. Il espéra qu'elles auraient au moins le bon sens de se mettre à couvert lorsque les événements prendraient une tournure funeste.

Il guetta alors ses hommes : tous jouaient le jeu, feignant de profiter de cette soirée sans jamais avoir l'air trop suspicieux comme ils évitaient de lancer des coups d'œils aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il vit plusieurs d'entre eux feindre un fou rire pour recracher les quelques gorgées qu'ils buvaient dans leur coupe, renverser leur verre ou porter simplement les coupes à leurs lèvres négligeant, il l'espérait, de boire une goutte d'un seul breuvage. C'était la partie la plus délicate de cette étape. Ils devaient feindre qu'ils étaient là pour célébrer, séduire quelques donzelles, et surtout vider des verres sans que trop d'alcool ne passe dans leur gosier. Ils s'en sortaient très bien jusqu'à présent. Quant aux Frey, rien dans leur comportement n'indiquait qu'ils avaient la moindre idée de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Ce qui ne rassura guère Jaime toutefois était qu'il ne vidait par leurs verres aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

 _"Ils boivent, c'est bon signe... mais pas assez !"_

\- Vous n'avez même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt, hein ?

Jaime jeta un coup d'œil à Bronn, interrompu dans ses pensées. L'ancien mercenaire était assis à sa gauche, guettant une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, la peau un brin halé, qui venait de resservir la coupe de l'ancien mercenaire et était déjà passer à une autre table. Jaime remarqua son regard qui observait toujours son visage avec un vif intérêt.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à rester assis là, comme un bon morceau de viande prêt à attirer n'importe quelles proies.

Il délaissa la jeune fille et scruta Bronn qui feignit de boire dans sa coupe avant de déclarer presque railleur :

\- Tu es libre de l'avoir.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut. Elle préférerait se faire sauter par vos doigts d'or.

Il remarqua alors deux jeunes filles derrière Bronn, prêt d'un pilier, et lança en indiquant leur position d'un mouvement de tête :

\- Ces deux-là ont les yeux sur toi.

\- C'est vous qu'elle regarde, abruti !

Jaime ne releva même pas l'insulte, sentant seulement un commentaire narquois monter alors qu'il clamait avec humour, de façon à affirmer à Bronn qu'il ne lui ferait pas concurrence :

\- Pas vraiment mon type.

\- Pas assez blonde pour vous ?

Jaime se figea un instant, prêt à le reprendre comme il imaginait qu'il insinuait Cersei. Mais après une seconde de réflexion, un visage au cheveux plus blond encore passa devant ses yeux et il préféra laisser passer le sarcasme alors qu'il interpellait les jeunes femmes à sa table pour leur présenter Bronn. Ce dernier prétendit rapidement ne pas être d'humeur. Mais un regard vers les dames et leur poitrines misent en valeur et l'homme s'esquivait sur quelque grossièreté qu'il aimait tant en n'oubliant pas d'embarquer sa coupe. Car lui aussi devait jouer le jeu. Dès qu'il s'éloigna, Jaime sentit un soupçon d'amertume reprendre le dessus. Il discernait maintenant plus encore ce manque terrible qui prenait parfois le pas sur lui.

C'était probablement parce qu'il était éloigné de Cersei. Toutefois, un sentiment lui disait que ça allait bien au-delà d'elle. Le manque s'accentuait à mesure des mois qui passaient et même la présence de Cersei n'avait pu combler ce vide mystérieux. Elle qui était autrefois tout ce qu'il voulait ne pouvait à présent plus pourvoir à son salut. Elle n'était désormais plus la réponse à chacune des questions. Tout avait changé lorsque Brienne l'avait ramené à King's Landing. Peu importe à quel point il avait voulu être le même homme pour sa sœur que celui qui il avait été, il avait fini par admettre après tous ces mois, après le départ de Brienne, les rejets incessants de Cersei, la mort de son père, la fuite de son frère, la mort de sa fille, son bannissement par son propre fils... que la carcasse d'une parti du Lion d'autrefois pourrissait quelque part sur les routes du Riverland. Il ne pensait plus comme avant, n'agissait plus dans le même but, ne réagissait plus de la même manière aux autres. Il ne ressentait plus certains sentiments d'autrefois avec la même intensité. Il ne savait pas si il devait être soulagé ou inquiet de ne plus se sentir capable des mêmes actions que par le passé pour mieux préserver sa sœur... bien que la protéger des autres – et d'elle-même – restait par tradition sa première priorité.

Il savait qui _blâmer_ pour tout ces… changements. Il savait qui avait ouvert cette porte sans jamais la refermer après chacun de ses départs. Jaime repoussait auparavant le battant, avait de nombreuses fois cherché à faire claquer cette porte. Elle refusait toutefois de se fermer si bien qu'il avait fini par accepter qu'il préférait beaucoup plus lorsqu'elle restait entrouverte. Parfois même, de sa propre initiative, il passait le seuil pour s'approcher de ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Toujours, ce qui s'y trouvait l'attirait : cette image de lui, inévitablement hors d'atteinte. Car, sans cesse, il revenait sur ses pas, repoussant le potentiel étranger qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Le plus souvent, il ne pouvait que l'observer par ce précieux entrebâillement. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle était présente, s'engager au delà de ce passage qu'elle avait façonné devenait facile. Naturelle. Évident. Il avait besoin de cette bonne dose de rappel qui ne reviendrait, cette fois-ci, probablement jamais. Une vague nostalgique le submergea. Il avala de travers et remercia le ciel lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un venir pour s'asseoir à la place laissé libre après le départ de Bronn.

Jaime déchanta bien vite. Ses pensées précédentes, bien que délicates, valaient mieux que d'affronter la stature de Walder Frey, assis trop près à son goût. L'homme avait la fâcheuse tendance de faire remonter en lui un vif sentiment d'aversion. C'était probablement une sensation partagé par maint autres.

\- Votre père serait fier. Walder Frey dit sur un ton résigné dans lequel pointait tout de même une note de respect que Tywin Lannister provoquait encore après sa mort.

\- J'en suis sûr. Jaime répondit simplement après son unique gorgée de cette soirée.

Le sujet paternel n'était jamais une voie qu'il aimait emprunter et il espéra que son regard fut suffisamment intimidant pour que le seigneur – actuel - des Jumeaux décide de changer de topique. Mais qu'il eut comprit ou pas, Walder Frey déclara alors :

\- J'ai lu vos papiers. J'ai remarqué que vous vouliez déplacer Edmure Tully à Casterly Rock avec ma fille et mon petit-fils. Très généreux de votre part de chercher à réunir cette famille.

Jaime ne dit rien. Seul un abruti fini n'aurait pas saisi que Lord Walder avait une idée derrière la tête. Il l'observa boire dans son verre, renversa quelques goutte sur son menton et s'essuya grotesquement tout en reprenant :

\- Je dois dire aussi qu'après lecture, j'ai l'impression que vous cherchez désespérément à vous émancipez de la couronne…

Finalement, Jaime décida de participer à la conversation tout en conservant son rôle. Après tout, Lord Walder croyait survivre à cette nuit et cela ne devait pas changer.

\- Si vous êtes là pour du chantage ou négocier quelques termes du contrat, vous perdez votre temps. Tout ce que je veux c'est votre signature sur les documents que je récupérerai demain matin.

\- Une conquête et vous voilà à vous posez en expert de guerre. Mais je me rappelle que vous avez été capturé par Robb Stark, Le Jeune Loup. Je ne crois pas que ce dernier avait un tel ego ou n'ai été si arrogant.

\- Peut-être aurait-il dû, Jaime dit sèchement. Il ne se serait pas abaisser à revenir la queue entre les pattes pour les hommes d'un seigneur incapable de garder la main mise sur un château.

\- Allez-y mon garçon ! Moquez-vous ! Les Tully l'on toujours fait, les Stark aussi. Vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?

\- Venez-en au fait, Lord Walder !

\- J'aimerai vous rappeler que les Frey se sont débarrassés du Loup qui s'apprêtait à prendre possession de la maison que vous défendez maintenant avec une surprenante détermination. Que vous et moi sommes ici aujourd'hui : deux régicides, habitués à les voir ramper devant nous et ricaner dans notre dos. Nous ne somme donc pas si différent et nous n'en avons que faire de leur jugement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il aurait pu tuer lord Walder dans l'instant, sortir la lame cachée dans sa manche et en finir avec ces simagrées. _Ces mots…_ ce qu'ils disaient de lui. Tout son corps rejetaient ses insinuations même si Jaime craignait que ces sentences ne soient que l'absolu vérité. Pour cet affront, pour avoir oser le mettre sur un pied d'égalité, Jaime aurait pu en finir dès maintenant et dire adieu à tous ses plans. Mais il était plus malin que ça. Plus à même de contrôler ses pulsions car c'était le château tout entier qu'il devait prendre : arrêter les hommes loyaux à Walder Frey avant de pouvoir désigner les nouveaux seigneurs. Non plus un mais trois hommes aux commandes. Pour plus d'équité et surtout plus de réflexions dans la prise de décision… ce dont les Frey avaient rudement besoin.

\- Écoutez, jeune homme, les termes de vos accords sont acceptables... si ce n'est pour quelques changements dont l'on pourra parler demain matin.

Il dût sentir l'impatience de Jaime arriver à son comble comme il rajoutait :

\- Mais pour mieux vous convaincre, j'ai peut-être quelque chose sous la main qui devrait vous aider à réévaluer certaines parties de cet accord et vous rappelez que la position centrale des Jumeaux aura d'énorme avantage pour vous si le Nord ou l'Est cherche à vous atteindre à l'Ouest.

L'homme était faible mais était encore capable de raisonner. Capable aussi de trahir tout ceux à qui il prêtait allégeance tant qu'on lui offrait mieux que ce qu'il n'avait déjà. Mais Jaime avait déjà penser au point que soulevait le seigneur et s'était déjà mis d'accord avec les fils de Walder Frey. Toutefois, il prétendit que Lord Walder avait maintenant tout son intérêt comme il se sentait très intrigué de ce qu'il pensait avoir qui aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis.

Le Lord interpella d'un geste un jeune garçon qu'il remarqua pour la première fois se tenir quelques pas derrière lui. Il ordonna à l'adolescent, probablement pas plus âgé que Tommen, de lui donner ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Une épée recouverte d'un tissu de satin d'un rouge semblable à l'étendard de la maison Lannister. Lord Walder cherchait vraiment à s'attirer ses faveurs pour penser jusqu'aux détails de l'étoffe qui recouvrait ce présent. Jaime n'était pas du genre à se laisser acheter par une vieille épée qui se passait probablement d'une génération à l'autre chez les Frey. Mais lorsqu'il prit l'objet et retira avec ennui le tissu qui l'entourait, le pommeau de l'épée qui croisa son regard fit disparaître toute trace de lassitude de son visage.

Il ne voyait plus que le lion d'or… Les rubis... Les reliefs du manche... L'acier Valyrien… L'épée _de_ Brienne !

Prononcer pensivement son nom fut dévastateur. Il lui fallait rejeter toutes les horreurs possibles qu'entraînaient cette situation. Mais le cataclysme était absolu : l'irréparable dût à l'innommable et l'effroyable.

Le lion perdait tout sens des réalités. Il se décomposait, se liquéfiait, perdait pieds et toute capacité de raisonnement. Il oubliait ce qui se préparait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à la probabilité d'un très mauvais rêve, un vieux tour de son esprit. Il ouvrirait les yeux prochainement. C'était irréel et à la fois ordinaire... car dans ce royaume, le pire était bien souvent possible.

Il ne voulait pas s'approcher de l'épée, encore moins la toucher. Découvrir qu'elle n'était pas une réplique anéantirait trop d'espoir. Mais son corps savait mieux que lui. Il se surpris à tendre la main. Celle-ci avança plus vite qu'il ne le souhaitait, prête à s'emparer du pommeau. Il le toucha enfin… et le _pire_ devint possible ! Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Sa présence dans ses lieux impliquait de sombres éventualités. Pourquoi n'était-elle plus en possession de sa seule détentrice ? Elle _lui_ appartenait ! Jamais elle n'aurait dû touché la main de Walder Frey et aucun des habitants de ce château, de ces terres, des Sept Royaume et des zones qui se trouvaient par de là les océans, au delà même des désert d'Essos. Il avait besoin de savoir cette épée entre ses mains. Surement pas dans les siennes.

\- J'en déduis, par votre réaction, que cette arme a une grande valeur pour votre famille.

Il déduisait mal ! Pas pour sa famille mais bien pour lui ! Car la seule valeur que cette épée possédait ne dépendait pas de son acier ou de son pommeau d'or à tête de lion. Sa valeur s'incarnait lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la main de la plus têtue et exubérante et honorable et intrépide et sensible et innocente et…

Il dût demander. Il ne pouvait plus retenir cette question...

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Le choc couvrit le déchirement. Le trouble, la haine.

\- Des hommes sont revenus de patrouille autour du Neck pour la célébration. Ils avaient l'épée avec eux. D'après l'intendant qui me la remise, les soldats qui l'ont ramené l'aurait prise de force à des brigands notoires qui voulait la revendre. J'ignorais que les Lannister possédait une _telle_ épée.

 _"Mensonge ! N'est-ce pas ?! Des brigands auraient-ils pu venir à bout d'elle ? Est-elle..."_ Il interrompit brutalement ses interrogations avant de proférer pensivement ce _terme_.

Si la notion lui avait traversé l'esprit dans le passé, l'absence de preuve l'avait retenus de s'épancher sur les répercussions de cette notion. Mais ne pas savoir dans ces conditions, avec cette _preuve_ posée devant lui, c'était douloureux. Très douloureux. Avoir cette épée dans la main façonnait une vérité redoutable... Avait-il jamais ressenti une telle impuissance face à des événements ?

Il serra le pommeau de toute ses forces avec sa seul main. _Oathkeeper_ n'avait pas sa place ici. Pas même entre ses doigts. Jamais tenir une épée ne l'avait autant rebuté,... dévasté. Pourtant, après avoir perdu sa main, l'amertume avait souvent été grande lorsqu'il s'était mit à entraîner sa main gauche. Mais aujourd'hui, le traumatisme était tyrannique, brutal, impérieux... Sans nom. Il ne savait le dire, seulement le ressentir.

\- Je comptais vous la remettre plus tôt, lors de notre entrevue, cette après-midi. Mais après notre conversation, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait probablement plus utile si je souhaitais discuter avec vous de quelques passages de votre traité.

Jaime fut soudain seulement conscient de l'épée et du couteau dans sa manche et de l'espoir serein chez le seigneur qui n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de déchaîner. Jaime posa avec toute la délicatesse possible l'épée de Brienne sur la table. Il réagissait par instinct à présent, par simple automatisme à ce que son imprévisibilité et ses émotions lui disait de faire. Il s'apprêtait à s'emparer de son arme. Il posait la main sur sa manche dans l'ignorance la plus totale du seigneur devant lui.

 ** _« Splaff »_**

Un liquide rouge vint l'éclabousser, se répandit en grande partie sur le sol et légèrement sur la table, entre lui et Walder Frey. Jaime crut un instant que sa pensée avait agit à sa place lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la jarre brisée qui avait percuté le sol avec fracas.

La jeune servante qui avait servi Bronn, arrivée d'il ne savait où, se confondait en excuses devant les médisances de Lord Walder. Jaime prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. Si ce n'était pour la maladresse de la jeune fille au cheveux ébène, Jaime aurait eu le sang du Frey sur ses mains et aurait déclenché une lutte contre les Frey sans soutien, provoquant la mort de tous les hommes de son armée présent dans cette tour ce soir.

Il n'avait jamais autant espéré que tout ceci ne soit qu'une tactique de Walder Frey. Qu'il sache d'une façon ou d'une autre ce qu'il prévoyait de faire ce soir. Qu'il cherche tout simplement à lui tendre un piège. Qu'il veuille tout simplement anéantir ses plans, le pousser à l'action et, ainsi donc, à la faute.

 _" Ce n'est qu'une farce ! Un simple piège !"_ Il songea, sachant qu'il était absurde de l'espérer mais, ironiquement, c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus. Qu'il la retienne et l'utilise comme otage pour le faire revenir sur son accord et prendre tout de lui. Parce qu'il lui aurait probablement tout donné à cet instant précis. Mais rien chez le seigneur n'avait dévoilé le moindre signe d'une quelconque menace. Seulement la volonté d'un homme d'obtenir plus que ce qui lui avait été proposé.

Lord Walder marmonnait encore contre la gaucherie de la jeune fille au moment où il se leva et dit au garçon de récupérer l'épée. Instinctivement, la prise de Jaime se resserra brutalement sur la fusée. Walder Frey le remarqua, fronça les sourcils alors que Jaime proférait – trop ! - gravement :

\- Vous pouvez laisser l'épée. Je concéderai à quelques changement dans notre accord.

\- Pardonnez-moi si je ne vous crois pas sur parole. Un sentiment de méfiance apparut finalement sur les traits du seigneur des Jumeaux. Vous la récupérerez demain, lorsque nous aurons réglé nos nouveaux arrangements.

Jaime dû lâcher l'épée. Et cela ne se fit pas sans effort. _Oathkeeper_ s'éloignait de lui, toujours un peu plus, dans les mains du garçon qui marchait au côté de Walder Frey. Et, bien évidemment, il aurait dû le savoir dès qu'il avait lâché prise, l'image devint tout simplement intolérable. Il fit un mouvement pour quitter la table, déterminé à mettre la main sur _Oathkeeper_ pour très vite l'utiliser pour trancher la gorge de Walder Frey.

 _" Les choses que je fais..."_

Une main l'agrippa sévèrement par l'épaule, le faisant se rasseoir avant que quelqu'un n'ait compris qu'il allait se lever. Bronn se tenait à ses côtés, la main fermement agrippé à son épaule. Lorsqu'il se baissa légèrement prêt de son oreille, Jaime le vit revêtir un sourire de circonstance contrastant avec son timbre alarmiste :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire, putain ?! Vous voulez nous faire tuer ?!

\- Si tu la laisses Bronn, Jaime examina dangereusement sa main tandis qu'un rugissement sombre et dénaturé persistait dans sa voix, tu la perds.

Probablement pour la première fois Bronn fut quelque peu ébranlé comme il retirait prestement sa main de son épaule. Néanmoins, l'ancien mercenaire ne comptait pas en rester là. Il finit par se rasseoir à la place qu'il avait abandonné et Jaime devina aux mots suivants qu'il avait l'œil sur la situation depuis quelques minutes maintenant :

\- _Ta_ satané camarade peut encore être en vie, crétin ! Bronn jeta un coup d'œil à l'épée qu'il avait reconnu et qui s'éloignait maintenant jusqu'à la table seigneuriale avec le garçon qui la tenait. Et si vous voulez toutes vos maudites réponses au raison qui font que vous tenez cette épée, rien ne doit changer. Vous aurez tout le temps de faire parler qui vous voulez, par les moyens que vous préférez, une fois qu'on aura fait ce qui est prévu !

Tout ce que disait Bronn était logique, avait du sens. Mais toutes ces notions l'avaient quitté. Et Bronn de rajouter alors, plus durement, décidé, il lui semblait, à le sortir de sa torpeur pour les prochaines minutes qui s'annonçaient décisives :

\- Même si quelqu'un a réussi à la tuer, il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez faire si c…

Jaime manqua de tuer Bronn. L'homme le vit et posa sa main discrètement mais fermement sur sa manche pour l'empêcher d'y prendre le couteau, comme s'il avait su prédire sa réaction.

\- Écoutez-moi, bon sang ! Il murmura en guise d'avertissement. Prenez votre putain de revanche avec la certitude de survivre assez longtemps à cette maudite soirée pour tuer de votre main les bâtards responsable de sa mort. Pensez à ce qu'elle a pu subir, ce qu'il a pu lui arriver… Putain, n'importe quoi qui puisse vous stimuler pour ce soir !

Les mots de Bronn était prometteur. L'idée attrayante. Mais trop dangereuse, il le sut aussitôt et l'en remercia pensivement. En cherchant à émouvoir son esprit de vengeance, il lui avait inconsciemment rappelé qu'il devait contenir ses pulsions. Il regarda la salle, oserva ses hommes, pensa à sa position... Il songea à cette porte entrouverte qu'il devait de nouveau traverser. Qu'il _voulait_ traverser. Il souhaitait accomplir son devoir en tant que lord : penser à la vie de ses hommes qui se retrouvaient dans cette situation pour mener à bien _sa_ guerre. Laisser sa colère et ses émotions l'emporté les feraient tous tuer. S'en tenir au plan préserverait de nombreuses vies. Brienne aurait apprécié cela.

" _Elle_ appréciera _ça_ _!"_

Et lorsqu'il la reverrait, il s'assurerait de lui rappeler avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable qu'il n'était peut-être pas un cas si désespéré ! Parce qu'il la reverrait. Même s'il ne devait s'adresser qu'à un corps froid, ou un rêve, il lui dirait qu'il s'était refusé à verser un sang qu'elle n'aurait pas approuvé. Il lui aurait dit à quel point être une déception à ses yeux pouvait être particulièrement irritant ! Que si elle n'était pas si obstinée, elle aurait pu repartir sur Tarth, à des milliers de lieues des sols où elle ne faisait que risquer sa vie ! Il lui dirait que de devoir toujours se battre pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'impression de mériter de se tenir à ses côtés pouvait être une vraie plaie ! Il aurait admis qu'il prenait plaisir à s'essayer au « meilleur » choix : à ceux qui ne faisaient pas de lui un véritable monstre, mais qu'il n'était pas toujours à même de faire la distinction si bien qu'il était possible que « monstre » soit bien tout ce qu'il était parfois.

\- On commence maintenant.

Bronn le regarda avec sérieux, jaugeant son état d'esprit.

\- Vous êtes en état ?

\- Non… Mais ce sera pire si on attend.

Bronn acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il n'y avait plus rien de caustique sur son visage. Rien de sournois ou de narquois. Même pas une rapide remarque pour leur rappeler leur paris prit un peu plus tôt. Il se leva de son siège sans autre commentaire et rejoint les tables se trouvant vers la grande porte. il partit à la rencontre de Black Walder, le plus désagréable et ambitieux des trois. Ce dernier se trouvait prêt des tables de la grande porte et discutait avec le soldat qu'Adam avait choisi pour le faire suivre, prétendant – ou pas – tous deux bien s'entendre alors qu'il partageait quelques discutions que Bronn vint interrompre sans jamais se délester d'une bonne humeur revêche dont il avait le secret. En remontant ainsi jusqu'aux portes, la quasi totalité de ses soldats eurent l'occasion de le voir passer, jetant l'un après l'autre un regard vers Bronn sans jamais répéter la manœuvre.

Lothar, le plus docile et respectueux des trois, ainsi que Black Walder étaient seuls présent dans la salle du banquet. Comme convenu, le troisième, Danwell, le plus raisonnable des trois frères et certainement celui qui avait le plus de rancœur contre son père, attendait dans l'autre tour le lancement de l'opération. Danwell devrait non pas réagir à leur signal qu'il ne pourrait percevoir mais devrait passer à l'offensive dès que les Frey de la tour dans laquelle Jaime et ses hommes se trouvait lancerait l'alerte. Danwell ne serait pas seul. Il libérerait les Tullys. Il devait déjà se trouver dans les cachots avec le soldat qu'Addam lui avait choisi comme escorte. Les soldats Frey étaient moindre dans l'autre forteresse. Presque tous étaient présent pour la célébration. L'autre tour serait facile à prendre. Celle-ci toutefois...

Bronn, sur un rire goguenard parfaitement orchestré, se fit alors embarquer par Black Walder afin de quitter la salle du banquet.

Ça commençait !

Dans quelques minutes, un puissant écho résonnerait dans le château. Jaime et ses hommes passeraient à l'offensive. La tension pour l'embuscade s'était évanouie, remplacée par un sentiment beaucoup plus dangereux. Il songea à Oathkeeper. À Brienne. Et ce fut toute la motivation dont il eu besoin. Il n'échouerait pas. Il aurait ses réponses…

 _"Bientôt."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous !_

 _Je suis partie durant trois semaines et n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de corriger (au mieux possible) le chapitre avant mon départ, ça aurait été très fâcheux de vous le proposer telle qu'elle. Etant très long, il m'a fallu prendre du temps éparpillé sur trois jours pour améliorer le texte. Par avance, je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'ils reste. J'ai fait trois relectures et j'admets que ça a pris du temps de retravailler certaines phrases ou corriger de simples fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison et grammaire._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci infiniment à ceux qui suivent cette histoire jusqu'à présent ou dépose une petite review. ça fait toujours très plaisir !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 :**_ _Jour de Paye_

 **Bronn**

Le rire de Bronn s'était éteint ; son sourire, lui, effacé. L'état de Jaime l'alarmait. Il n'y aurait pas pu avoir de pire moment pour une telle découverte. Lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, suivi peu après de la menace du Lion, Bronn avait vu pour la première fois l'image du Régicide telle qu'elle était dans la conscience collective. Intimidant, féroce, persuasif, affamée… Tout simplement implacable ! Le con avait même voulu le tuer ! Bronn avait vu l'attaque venir il l'avait déclenché après tout. Mais il n'avait pas cru qu'il puisse être si bouleversé au point d'en oublier qui se tenait devant lui et de laisser la rage l'emporter. Il avait du dire au Lion la – très probable - vérité, rien que pour le ramener dans la réalité !

Bronn pariait déjà qu'il regrettait probablement de ne pas avoir _profiter_ de la présence de la géante à Riverrun pour en faire une _camarade de jeu_ _._ Bronn regretta, à son tour, l'automatisme avec lequel lui venait ces petites blagues. Il ne les contrôlait plus depuis longtemps, ces sarcasmes et autres mauvaises plaisanteries. Il n'était pas assez tordu toutefois pour ne pas assumer que ces réactions prenaient le pas sur ce qu'il devina comme une forme de compassion. Il était désolé pour le gars. Vraiment. La réaction du Lion se passait de commentaire si tenté qu'on savait ce qui se tramait entre lui et la grande blonde. Mais Bronn ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant au sort de la Vierge de Tarth. Pas plus qu'il ne s'en faisait pour Podrick…

Il secoua la tête alors qu'un sentiment néfaste qu'il n'aimait pas ressentir naquit en lui. La perte, putain ! Ce n'était qu'une émotion trop rare. Il vomissait toutes ces merdes, ne savait pas les gérer ! N'avait jamais souhaité le faire pour de bonnes raisons… c'était écrasant ! Il était plus doué pour oublier et faire sa vie sans l'ingérence de ces hostiles sursauts émotionnelles. Surtout que ceux-ci entraînaient une vague d'espoir dont il se serait bien passé. Parce qu'au fond, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire. Peut-être que sa camarade se trouvait dans une des cellules des deux tours. Walder Frey avait tout aussi bien pu présenter l'épée à Jaime pour mieux jauger sa réaction et faire savoir la présence de l'otage au moment opportun. Sur ces maudites terres, tout était possible. Le pire comme le pire du pire !

Il se débarrassa de ces pensées encombrante et se concentra sur la tâche en cours. Parce qu'il allait avoir besoin de toute sa concentration s'il voulait pouvoir s'en sortir vivant et avoir l'avenir qu'il méritait ! Un château, une femme, quelques maîtresses et des héritiers débrouillards !

Il suivait de près Black Walder, longeant le couloir, bifurquant à gauche pour se rendre jusqu'au escalier en colimaçon au bout du couloir. D'après le plan du château que lui et ses frères avaient fait à Jaime, les marches conduisaient jusqu'au cachot souterrain, là où était enfermé une partie des Tullys, hommes dont la nécessité allait très prochainement s'avérer primordiale. Pendant tout le voyage jusqu'à leur destination, Bronn resta sur le flan gauche de Black Walder, légèrement en retrait afin d'être prêt à une attaque si l'autre décidait de revenir sur sa parole au dernier moment. Pour sûr Bronn lui ferait payer cher si le crétin se retournait contre eux. Pas de pitié, Bronn lui planterait sa lame dans le bide avec un sourire satisfait et irait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Cela ne serait pas une tâche facile sans Black Walder mais il n'avait pas survécu jusqu'ici sans un véritable talent pour se sortir de situations périlleuses. Il aimait ça ! Les risques ! Certes, il souhaitait une vie plus calme, sentant que son âge lui ferait défauts avant qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, putain, il comptait profiter de l'adrénaline que les risque occasionnaient. Quitte à risquer sa vie, autant en profiter !

Se battre lui manquerait le jour où il aurait obtenu de Jaime le fief et la femme qu'il désirait… mais sûrement pas les courbatures, les bleus, les contusions et l'épuisement de chaque lendemain. Les crampes et les douleurs s'accentuaient depuis le début de cette guerre grotesque. Il fallait que ça cesse ! Ou du moins qu' _il_ cesse d'y participer. Qu'ils continuent à se dépêtrer avec leurs conflits ne le gênaient pas tant que ceux-ci n'empiétaient pas sur _ses_ objectifs.

Déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il accentua le rythme, suivi rapidement par Black Walder. Les deux descendirent jusqu'aux cachots, passant devant une quarantaine de personnes, soldats de la maison Frey en grande majorité, qui vagabondaient dans les couloirs du château. Parfois éméchés, souvent en train de faire la cour à des servantes qui se rendaient des cuisines jusqu'au banquet ou alors à quelques rares jeune filles de bonne famille ou de la maison Frey. Mais le plus grand nombre des convives de cette tour se trouvait dans la salle du banquet qui serait bientôt le théâtre d'un revers de fortune pour Walder Frey.

Black Walder et Bronn descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon éclairé par quelques torches accrochées au mur tous les trois mètres. L'aura sombre percé par les éclats des flammes sur les parois devenaient comme un tic-tac impérieux qui engrangeait en lui une excitation intimidante. L'humidité du trident imbibait l'air, quelques relents d'algues du fond de la rivière fouettait ses narines, les murs devenaient de plus en plus moites à mesure qu'ils descendaient. La menace et le danger régnaient dans l'atmosphère et s'apprêtaient à s'abattre sur le château tout entier. Ils procédèrent à une descente sur presque deux étages, atténuèrent alors le bruit de leur pas comme ils étaient maintenant tout proche des cachots. D'après Black Walder, il n'y avait que trois gardes à neutraliser. Un vrai jeu d'enfant ! Bronn sortit son couteau et fut soudain arrêté par la main de Black Walder qui murmura sévèrement :

\- Autant que vous le pouvez, épargnez la vie de nos hommes…

\- Ne vous inquiétez, Bronn se dégagea sans ménagement de sa prise. Le Lion nous a déjà bien bourré le crâne avec toutes ces conneries ! Bronn affirma dans un murmure aussi sarcastique qu'agacé.

Pourquoi s'épuiser à neutraliser sans tuer quand tuer était si simple et rapide ?! Les gens mourraient ! Lui-même pouvait très bien y passer ! Pourquoi en faire tout un plat ?! Et malgré lui, la question impliqua une réponse qui prit le nom de Podrick Putain de Payne ! D'accord... peut-être que certaine personnes méritaient seulement d'être vigoureusement assommé ou étouffer jusqu'à perte de conscience !

\- Allons-y. L'ancien mercenaire conclut sur un dernier ordre.

Au bout des marches, à l'embouchure des geoles obscures, Bronn accompagna Black Walder à l'entrée du large couloir des cachots. Il y avait dans un renfoncement sur la gauche deux tabourets, une petite table de bois, un balai et quelques seaux dont Bronn devina aisément l'utilité. Deux soldats se trouvaient à quelques pas de l'entrée, ricanant sincèrement du troisième qui humiliait les Tullys enfermés, debout au milieu du couloir et occupé à lancer quelques insultes en ne manquant pas de pisser sur les barreaux d'une des cellules. Cinq cellules pour une cinquantaine de prisonnier tous prêt à en découdre et à faire payer aux Frey les saloperies qu'il devait subir depuis plusieurs heures. Bronn fut satisfait que les mauvaises langues des trois Frey et leur rustre comportement aient mis les Tullys à cran. Ils étaient dans un bon état d'esprit pour le défi de tailles qui les attendaient tous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!

Sous le timbre cassant et bourru de Black Walder, les deux soldats devant eux cessèrent de rire quand le troisième ferma son clapet tout en rangeant son artillerie.

\- Rien, milord. Répondait celui-qui se trouvait devant eux, à droite, embarrassé d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

Black Walder les guetta avec un regard sévère comme ils baissaient tous la tête. Il dépassa les deux premiers gardes et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'homme au milieu du couloir qui semblait encore trouver amusant la situation. Il ne jubilerait plus sous peu.

\- Lord Jaime a demandé à ce que l'un de ses hommes voit l'état des prisonniers… Black Walder répéta sévèrement le mensonge préparé. Pas sûr qu'il apprécie de savoir le traitement que vous leur réservez.

\- Ils sont tous en vie, Milord.

L'insolence de cette réplique fut presque un miracle. Sans le savoir, le pisseur de service offrit l'occasion à Black Walder de le malmener jusqu'à évanouissement sans que les autres ne trouve à redire. Ils observèrent silencieusement le poing de Black Walder s'écraser à deux reprises sur la tempes du garde qui tomba comme une masse.

Les deux derniers n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour le fils de Walder Frey. Ils tournaient le dos à Bronn si bien que le mercenaire ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et attrapa le bras du soldat sur sa gauche, l'arqua de façon à ce que la paume du garde lui soit présenté, puis apposa violemment le dos de sa main sur la table derrière lui. Il fit glisser le couteau dans sa manche jusqu'à sa main droite. Puis, sans une seconde réflexion, il planta sa lame dans la main du soldat, le clouant à la table avant de le frapper à plusieurs reprises au visage jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience. Il retira alors son couteau de la table pour prendre conscience que le dernier garde se faisait maîtriser par Black Walder qui tentait de l'étouffer. L'homme se débattait sauvagement. Sans perdre une seconde, Bronn en finit vite lorsqu'il envoya deux violents crochets sur le visage de l'homme qui finit par tomber inconscient.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire ! Beugla Black Walder sans trop crier et attirer l'attention de qui que se soit.

\- Épargnez-moi les laïus, pas de temps à perdre mon bon seigneur !

Sous cette pique, sans regard pour sa victime, Bronn arracha le couteau de la chair meurtrie et sanglante. Il entendit quelques Tullys ricaner sans trop de bruit, sans esclandre chez les Tully soudain très en joie. Il ne pouvait exprimer à haute voix leur engouement mais ça se lisait sur leur stupides visages !Black Walder, lui, grogna légèrement tandis que Bronn s'emparait des clés accrochés à un clou sur le mur de droite du renfoncement. Les unes après les autres, il ouvrit les cellules et libéra une cinquantaine de Tully. Et s'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il ne put dire qu'il fut surpris. Soudain quelques uns sortaient les épées qu'on avait caché dans leur épaisse tenues. Une idée de Jaime, probablement inspiré par son temps emprisonné. Après tout, qui avait l'habitude de fouiller des hommes déjà fait prisonnier ?

Le joyeux pisseur ne se réveilla pas assez vite pour prendre conscience des cinq lames qui vinrent pourfendre sa chair avant que les trois quart d'entre eux ne se rapproche de son cadavre fraîchement tué pour lui cracher dessus. L'honneur de la maison Tullys semblaient s'être envoler dès lors qu'ils avaient subi la perte de leur fief et de leurs terres et de leurs commandant. La vengeance avait maintenant plus d'ascendant sur eux que toutes ces volatiles questions d'honneur.

Black Walder était sur le point de se jeter sur eux, outragé, mais Bronn le retint au dernier moment, se postant entre le fils Frey, le poussant à tourner le dos au Tullys.

\- Réfléchissez, Lord Walder ! Vous pensez pouvoir affronter une cinquantaine d'homme ? Bronn jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule comme pour mieux indiquer les soldats qui se ferait un plaisir de tuer un Frey de plus. Plusieurs raffermissaient déjà leur prise sur leur épée quand d'autres acquiesçaient avec appréciation.

Black Walder dût ravaler sa fierté et simplement grogner :

\- Lancez le signal !

\- Bon choix.

Bronn termina sur un clin d'œil puis se tourna à demi vers les Tully. Il sentait le calme subitement s'installer en lui comme le véritable combat allait bientôt prendre le dessus sur lui. Putain, qu'il aimait cette sensation !

\- Messieurs... C'est jour de paie !

Quatre Tullys parmi le groupe sortirent du rang, concentré et légèrement souriant. On leur avait peut-être arracher leur territoire et leur maison mais, ce soir, ils avaient l'occasion de remettre certaines chose en ordre. Se faire vengeance ! Retrouver leur fierté ! Peu importe leur raisons ou ce qu'il voulait retirer de cette nuit, Bronn espérait seulement qu'il soit capable d'aller au bout des choses, de tenir la distances et de protéger ses fesses si nécessaire !

Comme les quatre Tullys se positionnaient devant devant les escaliers, Bronn se vit remettre une courte épée qui passa dans les rangs derrière lui. Les Tullys devant eux dégainèrent les maigres cors cachés dans leur dos et firent vrombir l'instrument. L'écho puissant fit vibrer tout son corps.

\- Un, deux, trois…

« Un pari reste un pari ! », pensa Bronn avec malice alors qu'ils s'engouffraient les uns après les autres dans les escaliers.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Tous entendirent les cors. Mais seulement certains y répondirent. Les Lannisters, en moins grand nombre, sortirent leur couteau et répétèrent le schéma du passé avec plus de droiture, il l'espérait! Plusieurs mains furent poignarder au même moment, des talons lacérés, quelques gorges tranchés et beaucoup de coups donné : côtes et nez cassés, mâchoires disloquées, coup de talons au plexus, étourdissement, évanouissement, neutralisation ! L'orchestre d'un pugilat. Moins un massacre qu'une rixe dans une taverne. Moins un carnage qu'un combat de rues organisé par deux bandes de bandits. Il sentait une sauvagerie émanée d'eux plus salvatrice que cruelle. Plus noble que vile.

Jaime s'était déjà levé, avait sorti sa lame, et s'était vite retrouvé sur la route d'un jeune soldat Frey au visage émacié, anxieux par la présence du régicide qui se jetait sur lui. Jaime n'eut aucune compassion pour le gamin qui essaya maladroitement de le frapper au visage avant que Jaime n'évite son coup de poing et de répliquer par l'or de sa main. Le gamin s'effondra immédiatement, sonné, et Jaime lui renvoya un dernier coup de botte en plein nez pour l'assommer une bonne fois pour toute. Il repéra Walder Frey, sa cible, entouré par trois des hommes de l'exécrable seigneur, hurler et aboyer des mots comme « traître », « régicide », « tuez ». Mais ce fut bien tout ce que Jaime put capter au milieu de la cacophonie, des rugissement, des couverts et tables renversés, des coups de couteau qui atteignaient leur cible ou d'autre surface solide ou du sang qui éclaboussait les sols, vêtements et mur.

Passé la surprise, plus d'une vingtaine de Frey était déjà tombé ainsi que deux de ses soldats qui avaient probablement affronté des hommes avec de bons réflexes. Une cinquantaine de Frey était encore debout face à une quarantaine de Lannister, près à se défendre bec et ongles jusqu'à l'arrivé du soutien qui mettrait en détour leurs ennemis et les forceraient aux replis puis à la capitulation. Des soldats Lannister se ruaient sur les portes pour les fermer et empêcher ainsi toute entrée intempestive comme Jaime repérait déjà des hommes de Walder Frey tenter de rejoindre la salle du banquet. Les Lannister bloquèrent l'entrée avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse atteindre les portes. Ils étaient piégés à présent mais seulement parce qu'il le voulait. Les portes devaient rester fermées Bronn et les Tullys devraient faire le ménage derrière celles-ci. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent vite car les épées s'avéraient déjà nécessaire. Jaime repéra au bout d'un court moment que quelques Frey, comme il l'avait deviné, n'étaient pas venus totalement désarmés. Ils n'étaient certes pas tous armés mais d'un simple coup d'œil Jaime vit une dizaine de poignard dans leurs mains alors que d'autres se jetaient par terre ou sur les tables pour récupérer quelques couverts.

Les coups pleuvaient, Jaime assomma deux hommes, fut blessé par la lame d'un couteau de cuisine à la hauteur de son avant bras et réussit à planter sa lame dans la cuisse d'un Frey qui s'effondra sous la douleur. Il fut alors plaqué au sol, des mains trouvèrent sa nuque alors qu'il voyait la rage dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis installer au dessus de lui. Des cheveux brun, retombant sur son visage. Une barbe inégale, des dents jaunies, la colère sur chaque expression offrant des teintes carmins à ses joues et tempes. Le désir inévitable de survivre noyé dans ses yeux grands ouverts. Un visage de plus pour lequel Jaime n'eut aucune pitié. Il enfonça profondément sa lame au creux de son thorax bombé, droit dans le cœur de son ennemi. L'homme recracha du sang sur son visage avant de tomber raide mort sur lui. La pression autour de son cou se desserra il fit basculer le corps sur le côté soudain trop conscient du goût de fer qui imbibait sa bouche et de l'amas visqueux qui traversait ses vêtements et tâchait son visage. Une fois dégager et remis sur ses pieds, il n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'un Frey qui l'avait pris pour cible se jetait sur lui dans un puissant cri noyé au milieu de tous les autres. Que de hurlements qui voguaient parmi la douleur, la colère, la détermination, l'adrénaline. Au milieu de ce concert, il réussit à repousser d'un coup d'épaule son adversaire. Avant qu'il ne puisse même repartir à l'assaut, comme Jaime était fin prêt à utiliser de nouveau sa lame ensanglanté, le gaillard se fit poignarder dans les côtes par Sir Addam Marbrand. Il remercia d'un hochement de tête son capitaine qui reproduit le même geste. Il ne le lâcha plus après ça, furent soutenu par deux autres de ses hommes comme ils se dirigeaient jusqu'à la table seigneuriale. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de pas de l'estrade sur laquelle Walder Frey, toujours bien entouré, pointait sa main sur lui, les traits déformés par l'indignation… Un véritable fou furieux !

Jaime avait l'impression que les secondes se rallongeaient à mesure qu'elles progressaient. Les Frey pris par surprise avaient perdu beaucoup d'homme au début de l'assaut mais étant donné leur nombre au début de l'attaque et fin connaisseur d'une telle situation (dont ils avaient été les instigateurs la dernière fois), le combat devint de plus en plus serré. Les hommes de Jaime avaient encore le dessus mais les Frey avaient plus de ressource qu'il ne l'imaginait. Car pris au piège, n'importe quel animal se défendait avec toutes ses forces pour sa survie. Il fallait que Bronn débarque vite s'il souhaitait éviter que le chaos actuel ne se transforme en véritable massacre pour les deux camps. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait !

Pourtant, lorsqu'il repéra sur sa gauche, caché derrière un pilier, tétanisé, le gamin qui s'accrochaient à _Oathkeeper_. toutes les bonnes intentions de Jaime s'évanouirent. Il s'enfonça dans une torpeur sur laquelle il n'avait aucune ascendance. Le combat et l'adrénaline du moment ne pouvaient plus le détourner de sa peine et sa colère. Il s'éloigna de la couverture de ses hommes qui prirent conscience tardivement qu'il s'éloignait de leur première cible. Agir ainsi était dangereux pour lui et, plus encore, pour la vie de ses hommes prit au dépourvu et forcé d'improviser face au tempérament impulsif de leur seigneur. Mais Jaime n'avait pas l'indulgence en lui pour ressentir de culpabilité à cet instant précis. Il fonça sur le gamin, planta un poignard dans le cou d'un Frey qui fonçait sur lui, armé et prêt à le tuer. Il s'étonna une brève seconde de l'agilité de sa main restante et savait que sa détermination comblait son manque d'expérience dans sa main gauche.

Le gamin sut qu'il était pris pour cible, toutefois ne bougea pas. Il se cramponnait à l'épée, n'osant pas se servir de l'arme, tremblant pour sa vie. Jaime fondit sur lui en quatre enjambées, le couteau en avant, prêt à le tuer, à en finir... mais la seconde où il vit mieux la peur peinte sur ses traits, les quelques larmes qui roulaient sous ses yeux clos comme il attendait le coup fatal, il se ravisa. Son couteau dévia de sa course pour percuter le mur de pierre derrière l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas tant la pitié qui avait arrêter son geste. Mais, juste avant l'impact, il avait su qu'il n'aimerait pas ajouter cette culpabilité à sa vie de déshonneur. Il avait déjà suffisamment fait de mal. Il pouvait bien épargner la vie de quelqu'un, allant contre tous ces instincts, pour mieux s'épargner quelques remords à venir.

La gamin ouvrait les yeux alors que Jaime rangeait son couteau, lui arrachait Oathkeeper des mains, délaissant aussi vite le jeune à son sort. Dès que Jaime agrippa l'épée, il sentit un bien absolu se répandre dans ses veines. Il avait soudain bien plus conscience de sa respiration erratique, de son cœur qui tambourinait à ses oreilles. Cela n'avait maintenant plus rien de comparable avec le sentiment qui l'avait étreint quelques minutes plus tôt. Si tenir l'épée de Brienne avait été un traumatisme, il préférait subir le trauma que de laisser qui que se soit d'autres poser la main sur cette lame. Elle était sienne. Elle serait toujours sienne.

Il prit conscience qu'Addam et les deux autres soldats ayant prit position autour de lui repoussaient deux assaillants. Addam hurla alors comme s'il l'interpellait depuis plusieurs seconde :

\- Vous m'écoutez ! On doit atteindre Walder Frey, Lord Jaime !

Addam dû remarquer qu'il était de nouveau de retour dans les _jeux_ comme il hochait simplement de la tête. Ils repartaient, à moindre distance de leur précédente position, prêt à fondre sur leur cible par le flan gauche de la table cette fois-ci. Et comme ils se dirigeaient vers l'estrade, il repéra une action qui le laissa si ahuri qu'il se stoppa dans son mouvement. La jeune servante qui avait servit Bronn un peu plus tôt, qui avait malencontreusement - il n'y croyait plus maintenant ! - fait tomber une carafe à ses pieds avaient pris par au conflit... et pas qu'un peu ! Elle poignardait à cet instant précis un Frey avec une précision remarquable et une agilité qu'il ne pouvait qu'envier. Elle avait les traits stoïques mais il sentait un instinct presque animal et un plaisir vorace dans chaque coup donné. Il arrivait au pied de l'estrade, là ou un attroupement d'hommes Frey faisaient maintenant barrière autour de la scène pour mieux former une ligne offensive. Comme Jaime tentaient de se frayer un chemin, il regarda une fois de plus la jeune fille qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la cible qui était aussi la sienne. Addam fit une percée dans la ligne Jaime put passer alors qu'il remarquait de l'autre côté de la table, sur l'autre flan, que la jeune servante avait elle aussi mis un pied sur l'estrade après un assaut parfaitement perpétré.

Brusquement, derrière la porte gardée par ses soldats, l'écho de ce qui ressemblait à un coup de tonnerre mis en pause chaque mouvement de chaque homme des lieux. Tous sauf la jeune fille, prête à abattre l'un des trois soldats qui protégeaient toujours Walder Frey. Jaime calqua sa réaction non pas sur celles des hommes de la pièce mais sur celle de la servante qui se précipitait avec autant de froideur qu'une agressive dextérité jusqu'au seigneur des Jumeaux. Mais la menace précédente ne tarda pas à se concrétiser et tout fut soudain remis en cause.

Une explosion retentit. Le bois solide de la portes ne résista pas : il fut pulvérisé. Murs et dalles et corps vibrèrent sous la déflagration rapide d'une flamme verte qui fit valdinguer les Lannisters devant la porte.

"Du feu Grégeois !"

Jamais il n'oublierait son odeur, les corps calcinés, les viols répétés de la reine Rhaella, la jubilation du Roi Fou, le pyromant, Rossart, assassiné avant que l'alchimiste n'embrase la ville. Il entendrai toujours la voix et les derniers mots de feu _son_ roi ; cette phrase qui hantait chacun des pas de sa vie. Aussi fou fut-il, il ne pouvait nier ces vérités. Il avait été son roi mais la folie d'Aerys lui avait tout pris, l'avait réduit à un _titre_ plus qu'à un _homme_. Ces flammes vertes étaient de bien mauvaise augure. Elles n'étaient rattachés qu'au pire de son existence. Il avait vu beaucoup de « traîtres » brûler devant lui. Rossart avait toujours eu un vrai talent pour maîtriser l'instabilité et la volatilité du feu grégeois. Voilà pourquoi Jaime ne pouvait contenir l'inquiétude face à l'explosion de ce soir. Elle avait été pensée par un homme qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Un alchimiste talentueux qu'il aurait mieux valu faire exécuter pour son savoir. Le produit des génocides devait disparaître pour qu'il n'est plus jamais à affronter les souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés. La peur, sous la course de l'adrénaline, l'assaillit comme des souvenirs d'une jeunesse pleine d'amertume.

La déflagration avait été assez puissante pour détruire les portes mais pas assez pour embraser le reste des lieux. Toutefois, le souffle de l'explosion vint, lui, renverser les dernières tables encore debout. Presque tous les hommes tombèrent. Les siens notamment. Seul restait debout la plupart des Frey devant l'estrade, en partie protéger du souffle de l'explosion par les soldats Lannisters. Lui-même avait vacillé mais avait conservé son équilibre. Il ne voyait à présent plus grand-chose comme un nuage de poussière envahie l'atmosphère mais retomba, fort heureusement, bien vite. Les flammes verdoyantes disparaissait alors que des hommes à travers la poussière pénétrait à la limite de l'entrée et prenaient positions.

Jaime et le reste des hommes dans cette pièce ne purent reprendre leur souffle comme le son de flèches décochées sifflaient à leurs oreilles, frappant diverses personnes sur leurs routes. Mais le lion n'avait guère le temps de s'arrêter sur les responsables des traits qui perforaient majoritairement les Frey, plus nombreux à se tenir encore debout. Il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser les souvenirs des flammes le paralysé. Il prit de nouveau conscience de la jeune fille qui abattait le premier des deux adversaires sur sa route. Par la grâce de l'épée de Brienne, Jaime n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser du soldat qui n'avait eu qu'un simple couteau pour se défendre. Il rejetait le corps transpercé par la lame d'un violent coup de pieds au moment où une flèche vint finir le travail pour la jeune brunette. Lord Walder était à leur merci. Ils atteignirent leur cible. Jaime approcha _leur_ proie un moment plus tôt si bien qu'il enroula son bras droit autour de la gorge de Walder Frey, tournant pratiquement le dos aux portes d'entrées avant que le couteau de la jeune fille ne se retrouve sur son flanc droit, prêt à perforer son foie.

\- Il est à moi, Régicide ! Son timbre au milieu des cris des hommes aurait pu intimider quelqu'un d'autre que Jaime. Cependant, il ne retint qu'une information importante : la haine dans le regard de la jeune fille pour le lord qu'il tenait sous sa lame. Jaime n'était pas sa première cible. Et voilà probablement quelque chose qu'il pourrait user à bon escient… Il ignora pourquoi, mais la situation l'amusa soudain alors qu'il répliquait avec impertinence :

\- Se donner, toi et moi, tant de mal pour un si piètre seigneur... Mais puisqu'il semble plus important pour toi, je pense pouvoir te l'échanger. »

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.

Tout humour disparut face au sérieux et au tempérament trop serein de cette adolescente.

Un son de cuivre résonna dans les lieux, bien différent du son des cors donnés au Tullys. Jaime, étant donné sa position, pouvait seulement jeter un coup d'œil sur le côté sans jamais cesser de guetter le moindre mouvement que la fille pouvait exécuter pour lui prendre le seul avantage qu'il avait en sa possession. Il sentait, après sa réplique, qu'il allait en avoir rudement besoin.

« Jaime Lannister ! »

Son nom comme un écho, comme si on le cherchait dans une foule.

\- Dîtes à vos hommes de baisser leur armes et de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

Jaime lança un rapide regard par dessus son épaule, repérant pour la première fois les lances et boucliers et arcs et armures des hommes qui s'étaient invités à cette joyeuse célébration. Il remarqua les siens, ceux encore en état, de nouveau debout, couteaux sortis, en position offensive, prêt à agir sous l'ordre de leur seigneur. Il fut fier pendant un bref instant jusqu'à ce qu'il repère au loin, grâce à la hauteur que lui offrait l'estrade, Bronn et les Tullys contenu de l'autre côté du corridor par les arcs braqué sur eux. Deux lignes d'une petite quinzaine d'hommes positionné aux portes braquait le couloir et la salle de banquet.

 _"Parfaite stratégie"_ , dût bien admettre Jaime. _"Mieux armés qui plus e_ st _. En possession peut-être de quelques réserve de feu grégeois."_

Il n'espérait pas. Il craignait les souvenirs rattachés à cette substance. Si ça avait été son choix, il aurait exterminé toutes les informations et alchimiste en possession des informations capable d'en fabriquer.

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'armure de ces hommes qui ne portaient ni étendard ou blason (qu'il ne put voir d'aussi loin). Pas de réponse à cette situation si ce n'était que deux maisons avaient décidés de s'attaquer à Walder Frey ce soir… Et il aurait fallu être réellement stupide pour ne pas deviner qu'il était lui aussi une cible à cette attaque finement perpétré. C'était trop gros pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence.

\- Laisser lui _cette chose_ qui se trouve sous votre épée.

Il regarda la jeune fille, toujours méfiant, toujours à l'affût d'un geste qui aurait signé son arrêt de mort. Tant qu'il gardait sa prise sur lord Walder, elle ne passerait pas à l'acte. Il aurait tuer le seigneur avant que sa lame n'est atteint pleinement son foie. Et elle comptait trop sur l'idée de le tuer de ses propres mains et d'en savourer chaque instant. De tels yeux, de telles réactions, une telle détermination… ça ne trompait pas !

\- Bien sûr ! Il héla avec sarcasme. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'était pas la seule chose qui vous empêchait de m'abattre avec le reste de mes hommes.

Jaime refusait de se départir de cette arrogance innée qui l'avait rendu presque aussi célèbre que l'exécution du Roi Fou. Surtout qu'il fallait à présent conserver toute son assurance.

\- Ils meurent _tous les_ _deux_ si vous n'abdiquez pas, Régicide.

Il sut sans même avoir à se retourner. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il avait la réponse au problème sans en connaître chacun des cheminements. Et s'il se retournait maintenant, tout était perdu. Ses hommes, lui, l'écuyer et _elle_!

Ce fut un coup de sang qui changea la course des événements. Par simple intuition, suivant son instinct, il fit subitement basculer Walder Frey sur le côté, renversant son corps vieillissant par terre avant de perdre de vue le Lord apeuré qui dût trouver couverture sous la table. Si l'imprévisibilité de l'action de Jaime fut surprenante pour lui, elle le fut plus encore pour la jeune fille. Sous la surprise enragée de cette dernière, il la gifla violemment de ses doigts d'or, sentit quelque chose casser avant d'avoir la chance, comme elle semblait bien sonner, d'enrouler son bras autour de sa gorge et d'apposer la lame d'Oathkeeper de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour le seigneur des Jumeaux. Jaime faisait face à la salle à présent, remarquant que Lord Walder avait été tiré de sous la table par Sir Addam vers lequel Jaime renvoya un rapide coup d'œil d'appréciation pour sa prise d'initiative. Ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il pouvait discerner. Les regards de tous les « convives » étaient tournés vers lui. La confiance dans les yeux de la plupart de ses hommes. L'hostilité et l'hystérie chez ses ennemis. Et ces derniers sentiments firent naître un nouvel espoir pour ceux qu'il voulait garder en vie ce soir.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il était souvent imprévisible et c'était probablement plus une force dans son cas qu'une faiblesse que la plupart des gens décelaient dans ce trait de caractère. Parce qu'encore une fois, c'était une impulsion qui le remettait dans le jeu avec une main très satisfaisante. Les réactions ne trompaient pas. Si Walder Frey avait de la valeur pour la personne qu'il tenait fermement, c'était cette dernière que les hommes dans l'entrée voulait protéger. Qui qu'elle soit, sa vie comptait pour ses ennemis !

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'abattre vos cartes qu'on puisse enfin finir cette partie.

Ce n'était plus l'arrogance qui prédominait mais quelque chose de plus sombre qui accentua l'irritation sur le visage de ces ennemis alors qu'il s'assurait que tous voient de leur yeux son sérieux. Que tous sachent qu'il ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi facilement qu'ils l'avaient espéré. Il put maintenant compter les hommes, passablement énervés et agités, retenus par un rapide ordre de ne pas tirer lorsqu'il avait compris à qui il s'en prenait. Il commençait à avoir une idée de l'identité de leur second ennemis. Petite taille, lances, tenus verdâtre tachées de boue à maint endroit, tactique de guérilla, doué pour l'infiltration… Des crannogmen à coup sûr ! Pour sûr, c'était les hommes du marais sous la bannière des Reed. Il en aurait mis sa dernière main à couper ! Il y avait quelque chose de quasi mystique lorsqu'il avait su déchiffrer dans quelques livres de rares histoires sur ses guerriers.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ses adversaires comme il remarqua enfin, au milieu des hommes, deux silhouettes affublés d'un sac de toile sur la tête. Il sût. Cette taille qui dépassait tous les hommes de cette assemblée. Il ne vit plus qu'elle et toute la grandeur de sa carrure. Son corps toujours raide mais qui se tenait toujours droit. Il devinait ses traits fatigués et abîmés sous ce sac de fortune. Ses yeux bleus qu'il ne savait jamais esquivé. Il était si facile de si perdre… Et dès à présent, c'était la dernière chose à faire. Il était soudain conscient que s'il voulait sauver leur deux vies, il allait devoir être le plus rusé ce soir... et s'assurer d'éviter _ce_ regard.

* * *

 **Brienne**

Le sac fut finalement ôté de sa tête. Toutefois, on ne lui fit pas la fleur de la libérer des liens qui entravaient ses poignets. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les morts, les blessés, les vivants. Et partout du sang. Après ça, seulement Jaime. L'envergure du Lion. Toute la prestance dû à son rang. Il se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce et elle aurait presque pu jurer qu'il rugissait bien que de leur position elle ne pusse l'entendre. Ses yeux perçaient déjà les siens bien avant qu'ils n'entrent en contact avec ceux de Jaime. Elle ne pouvait pas déceler toute l'émotion qui animait ses traits il était trop loin d'elle. Mais quoi qu'elle capta, elle fut troublé par ce qui se cachait derrière un tel… désarroi ? Elle se concentra sur ses yeux qui s'esquivèrent pour épier les crannogmen qui l'entourait, Podrick et elle.

Un bon millier de kilomètre les avaient séparé et, malgré cela, Jaime n'avait jamais paru être tant hors de sa portée. Rendu aveugle par le sac, capter son assurance, son arrogance, son dédain – toutes ces choses qu'elle trouvait dans d'autre situation profondément agaçantes - avaient tempéré grand nombre de ses peurs quant au sort qu'il lui avait été réservé. L'entendre et comprendre le réconfort de le savoir toujours en vie. Laisser le soulagement l'envahir, aussi bref soit-il. Car maintenant qu'elle voyait, qu'elle _savait_ qui était sous la lame d' _oathkeeper_ \- ?! -, toute quiétude fut annihilée. Il n'avait pas conscience, ignorait qui il menaçait : Arya Stark, fille d'Eddard et de Catelyn Stark. Elle n'y avait pas cru au début. Elle avait vu Arya plus d'un an plus tôt et rien dans le physique de la jeune fille devant elle ne ressemblait à la fille de Catelyn Stark. Mais ses doutes s'étaient alors écroulés par une simple phrase. Un seul détail de leur rencontre avait suffit a bouleverser ses certitudes. Une brève reprise d'un précepte que Brienne avait échangé avec elle. Précepte qu'elle tenait de son père, The Evenstar. Ses propres paroles, prononcés sur les falaises juste avant son combat contre le Limier, que la plus jeune des filles Stark lui avait répété presque mots pour mots. Elle n'avait pas – encore – révélé son visage, n'avait rien révélé sur les aléas de son parcours mais ça n'avait pas été nécessaire. Brienne avait deviné où elle avait disparu. Il n'y avait pas mille et un endroit dans ce monde où les gens étaient capable de changer de visage. Braavos l'avait accueilli. N'importe quel enfant de seigneurs suffisamment éduqué connaissait l'histoire des assassins sans visage qui vouaient un culte au Dieu Sans Visage. Cette confession assumait et combinait l'existence de différentes croyances des différentes divinités de tous les royaumes. Leur Dieu : la mort. Et c'était bien tout ce qu'elle savait. Pas de détails. Rien sur leurs coutumes, leurs traditions ou leur histoire ou ce qui avait pu arriver à Arya dans la ville de Braavos.

Elle n'avait passé que quelques minutes en compagnie de la jeune louve par le passé et avait eu la chance d'échanger avec elle quelques sourires en dépit des circonstances de son existence. Mais le visage qu'elle revêtait depuis son identité révélée ne s'était exprimée qu'à travers froideur, autorité et ce qu'elle ne pouvait que qualifier comme un vif « enthousiasme » Quelqu'un avec un but et qui ne laisserait rien n'y personne l'en écarter. Comment lui en vouloir ou même souhaiter l'arrêter ? Les Freys et les Lannisters lui avaient presque tout pris. Brienne comprenait la révolte et la vendetta. Arya aspirait certainement à rétablir l'ordre à la pire des offenses, redresser les torts infligés, ériger une justice partial, personnelle et absolu.

La rancœur avait habité Brienne lorsqu'elle avait appris le massacre alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à atteindre King's Landing avec Jaime dans le seul espoir de ramener Sansa et Arya auprès de leur mère. Peu de temps après, la colère avait fait de la place à un désespoir aux mêmes effets qu'un ras de marée qui auraient ravagés les côtes de Tarth. Si Brienne avait été si atteinte, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir obtenir un aperçu de la façon dont Arya avait été touchée par l'exécution de sa famille. Le sang de son père en premier et celui de sa mère, son frère, sa belle sœur et tant d'hommes du Nord. Un sang qui avait taché le sol de cette pièce. Arya avait tous les arguments nécessaire pour réclamer un châtiment et rappeler à tous ce que les mots « Le Nord se souvient » signifiaient réellement.

Mais Jaime méritait-il de payer pour les Noces Pourpres ? Il n'était pas responsable du carnage perpétré par Tywin Lannister, Roose Bolton et Walder Frey. Il portait le même nom que le commanditaire de ces événements mais cela faisait-il de lui un coupable simplement parce qu'il portait le même nom ? Malheureusement, sur ces terres, depuis des générations, le nom vous couvrait trop souvent des crimes du reste de votre famille. L'image d'un membre devenait le reflet du reste de sa maison : souvent entaché, quelques fois apprécié, plus rarement sublimé.

Brienne ne croyait pas qu'un _nom_ dusse dissimuler une identité. Un individu. Une personne. Elle ne le croyait plus.

 _«_ _Jaime… Mon nom est Jaime »_

Pas plus Régicide qu'il n'était le « Jeune Lion ». Pas plus manchot qu'il n'était chevalier. Non plus arrogant que téméraire. Et tous ces mots qui retraçait des pans de son existence… Vilenie. Bravoure. Déshonneur. Honneur. Toutes ces nuances et plus encore. Toutes ces désignations et davantage. Il avait ses défauts, ses torts, ses erreurs, ses crimes. Il possédait ses qualités, ses regrets, ses exploits, ses mérites. Une individualité dans laquelle se mêlait tous ces fragments. Si nombreux déjà et assurément d'autres à découvrir qui viendraient s'ajouter à une longue liste se réduisant à un simple mot. Deux syllabes.

« _Jaime… Mon nom est Jaime »._

Brienne était déchiré entre son serment envers les Stark et la vie de Jaime. La maison à laquelle elle avait prêté serment ou celui qui _devait_ être un ennemi. Elle serait l'instrument de sa mort, sans savoir comment les crannogmen et Arya comptait se servir d'elle. Tout son système luttait contre cette alternative. Mais refuser de jouer le jeu, se révolter, chercher un moyen de préserver sa vie irait en travers du vœu qu'elle avait pris. Son honneur serait remis en cause. Elle ne pouvait pas aller contre un serment sacré. Elle n'avait jamais failli à sa parole et cette simple idée la révulsait.

 _« Vous serez ce qui lui coûtera la vie. »_

Les mots de Daman résonnaient puissamment en elle : une vie contre un serment... Une sombre prédiction qu'elle ne savait comment empêcher. Oserait-elle l'empêcher ?

 _« Si ton précieux Renly t'avait ordonné de tuer ton père et de ne rien faire pendant que des milliers d'hommes, femmes et enfants brûlaient vifs, l'aurais-tu fait ? Aurais-tu respecter ton serment ?! »_

Elle n'était pas dans une position semblable à celle de Jaime… Et pourtant, cette leçon qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié, était soudain la plus importante de toute. Elle s'était répétée les aveux de cette nuit si souvent. C'était un des souvenirs les plus vifs et marquant de sa mémoire.

Il n'y avait qu'une question en réalité… Serait-elle capable de vivre avec le choix qu'elle ferait ? Un vœu ou une vie ? Certains devoirs, confrontés à des émotions et valeurs personnelles, se trouvaient remis en cause.

Oh... si seulement elle s'étaient trouver à des kilomètres de lui !

Les choix de Walder Frey l'avait mené à ce jour et par le plus affreux des hasards, elle se retrouvait actrices de sa chute. Il avait trahi et était trahi à son tour. Il avait massacré plus de la moitié des hommes du Nord et subirait le même sort de la main même de la famille qu'il avait meurtri. Les Stark prenaient ce soir leur revanche. Arya ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié tant pour la mort de Walder Frey que celle de Jaime Lannister. Et elle ignorait pourquoi les Dieux avaient trouvé judicieux de lui attribuer une place de choix dans ces desseins.

Tout ce beau monde se jaugeait depuis quelques secondes, sans mot échangé. La tension était oppressante. Personne ne savait qui craquerait le premier, qui prendrait le dessus, qui obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait. Bien qu'ils ne lui aient jamais fait part des détails de leurs plans, les crannogmen ne paraissaient guère rassuré qu'Arya soit otage de leur ennemi. Toutefois, elle sentit l'aplomb renaître parmi eux comme ils devaient considérer de se rabattre sur une autre solution probablement déjà répétée.

Comme Jaime l'avait demandé, Lord Fenn abattit finalement leur cartes et se résolut à finir la partie :

\- Deux otages pour nous, deux pour vous... Quelque chose me dit que vous êtes plus que prêt à faire cet échange.

Elle ne pouvait voir ce que disait les yeux de Fenn mais elle put observer la vigilance dans ceux du Lion avant que le seigneur ne jette sans complexe un coup d'œil dans la direction de Brienne. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient avoir _tous_ déceler de si important pour croire qu'elle avait une telle à _ses_ yeux ?

\- Au moins autant que vous.

Sur cette réplique tout à fait exacte, plein d'assurance et sur un sourire cynique, Jaime raffermit volontairement sa prise sur Oathkeeper et sur la gorge d'Arya. Lord Fenn cessa dans l'instant de jouer au plus malin avec le véritable professionnelle de ce petit jeu. Fenn commençait enfin à le prendre au sérieux.

\- Comment voulez-vous procéder ? Fenn demanda raisonnablement, comme s'il admettait avoir perdu un avantage sur Jaime.

Mais Brienne vit dans les yeux du visage sous lequel se cachait Arya qu'il n'en était rien. Ce fut fugace et suffisant pour rappeler à Brienne qu'elle était là pour aller au bout de son plan. Et quelque chose lui disait que si elle avait voulu reprendre le dessus sur Jaime, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Elle était pour le moment bloquée derrière les lignes ennemis. Elle serait morte dès qu'elle aurait lancé une attaque décisive sur lui. Si les crannogmen avait la puissances des armes avec eux, il n'était pas suffisamment nombreux pour arrêter tous les Lannisters avant qu'un parmi eux ne mette la main sur Arya. Cette dernière devait forcément avoir pensé à cela. Elle attendait une ouverture Brienne aurait fait pareil. Mais quand ?

Jaime réfléchissait sérieusement. Pas une seule fois ses yeux n'avaient trouvé les siens depuis les quelques secondes suivant le moment où le sac avait été retiré de sa tête. Elle l'observait mais lui s'évertuait à fuir un moindre contact. Même le plus furtif. Il jaugeait seulement ses adversaires, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Il sourit très légèrement, presque fier, penchant légèrement la tête comme s'il se moquait ouvertement des Crannogmen – ce qu'il faisait sûrement ! - malgré sa position aussi précaire que bien d'autres âmes encore vivantes dans ces lieux.

\- Je prendrais l'écuyer.

Brienne le remercia pensivement alors qu'il gardait toute son attention sur son (leur?)épée. Elle n'était pas idiote au point de croire qu'il choisissait Podrick par simple pulsion chevaleresque. Il avait un plan et quoi que soit celui-ci, elle était heureuse que Podrick soit mis dès à présent en sécurité. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé derrière. Elle aurait refusé, n'aurait concédé que lorsqu'il aurait été mis en sécurité.

\- Surprenant… Lança lord Fenn, quelque peu désorienté.

\- Pourquoi ? Le gamin est un Payne : une famille loyale au Lannister. Je ne vais pas risquer de me mettre des alliés à dos. Je ne compte pas être duper comme le sot qu'était le Jeune Loup.

Brienne ne sut ce qui les irrita le plus : l'insulte à l'encontre de Robb Stark ou d'être pris à revers par un argument de taille. Jaime allait contre leur prédiction. Cela étonnait plusieurs hommes du marais ; notamment lord Fenn. Mais Daman, sur sa droite, en position offensive, faisant face à Jaime et non aux restes des Lannister qui se trouvaient dans le couloir, avait un regard grave, toutefois à des lieux de l'inquiétude des autres. Il murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille de son seigneur. Ce dernier concéda à quelque chose et déclara fermement :

\- Envoyez-nous la jeune fille et vous aurez le garçon !

\- Ai-je vraiment l'air si stupide ? Peut-être qu'avec une barbe on me prendrait un peu plus au sérieux.

Brienne fulmina. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ces plaisanteries dont il était si friand. Même si il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à le voir conserver son sang froid en jouant avec ce qui lui venait naturellement.

\- Soit. Fenn ne fut pas irrité par la réponse. Pire, celle-ci semblait raviver son assurance. Le gamin contre _lui_! Il pointa du menton Walder Frey, évitant de se brûler la langue en prononçant un nom qu'il exécrait comme le reste de ses hommes.

L'échange se fit sous tension. Podrick contre Walder Frey selon les termes des deux parties. Jaime ordonna au soldat qui tenait le seigneur de s'avancer jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, entre ses hommes et les crannogmen. La pointe de sa lame était probablement placé dans le dos du seigneur des Jumeaux comme elle ne voyait pas son bras. Il s'avançait jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, comme un crannogmen sortit à son tour du rang avec Podrick. L'écuyer ne manqua pas de jeter un regard à Brienne, très mécontent, il lui semblait, de la laisser derrière. Elle espéra qu'avant qu'il soit brusqué à avancer, il avait vu la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait à ce qu'il soit mis en sûreté… Tout du moins, dans une situation aussi sûre qu'on pouvait espérer au milieu d'un tel traquenard.

Le bruit des pas des quatre hommes qui s'avançaient au centre de la pièce était le sol écho qui outrepassait la respiration de toutes les personnes présentes ici ce soir. Ils enjambaient quelques corps. Leur pas martelaient des flaques de sang ici et là. L'espace vers lequel ils se dirigeaient devenait tacitement le seul emplacement neutre de cette soirée, entre deux tables renversés, en compagnie d'un soldat Frey tout à fait mort et quelques sièges comme maigres obstacles dans les deux directions de replie.

Au même moment, Lord Walder n'était plus qu'un pantin qu'on se passait de main en main, ses complaintes plus que marmonnement, avec parfois quelques insultes qui fusaient sur une voix forte, intransigeante mais tétanisé. Les outrages du seigneur étaient comme les derniers cris de désespoir d'un vieillard qui avait tout perdu… jusqu'à, très prochainement, sa propre vie.

L'échange se passa sans encombre. Les deux otages furent relâchés au même moment selon l'accord pris à l'instant par Lord Fenn et Jaime. Podrick rejoignit la position de l'homme de Jaime avant d'être mis rapidement en retrait, derrière les rangés de soldats Lannister. Walder Frey fut, lui, amené devant les crannogmen, mis à genoux devant leur groupe, tournant dorénavant le dos aux Lannister. Brienne sut qu'il le préparait à son exécution. Il les regardait tous avec dégoût et mépris, crachant à leur pied. Mais Fenn et les crannogmen ne relevèrent pas l'outrage comme Jaime déclara :

\- Finissons-en maintenant ! Il y avait une pointe d'empressement dans son timbre mélange à autre chose… De la détresse ? Probablement pas même si l'intonation lui paraissait justement très familière. Elle le revoyait, derrière les flammes, peu après qu'il est perdu sa main...

 _«_ _J'étais cette main. »_ Elle en revenait toujours aux mots de Jaime. Elle ne pouvait les empêcher de faire leur nid dans sa tête. Elle ignorait si elle devait plus classifier ses tours de son esprit comme indésirable ou salutaires.

\- Faîtes partir la moitié de vos hommes. La moitié des archers. Qu'il repartent d'où vous êtes venus. Nous ferons l'échange une fois qu'il y aura une équité entre nos deux positions. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous abandonner notre seul avantage pour que vous nous abattiez tous comme des chiens !

\- Je devrais croire que vous ne chercherez pas à nous arrêter ?

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Je n'ai qu'une hâte : me débarrasser de vous. Nous n'avons pas besoin de sceller nos adieux dans le sang pour ça. Je ne vous veux pas comme prisonnier. Je me fiche de vous savoir mort ou vivant.

\- Contrairement à d'autre…

Lord Fenn attrapa Brienne par le bras pour rendre ses mots plus menaçant. Jaime ne réagit pas. Rien ne passa dans ses yeux, sur ses traits. Pas même une émotion. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut une inertie inquiétante. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une réponse. Son ton, si souvent cinglant et confiant, était maintenant dangereusement apathique… inébranlable même.

Brienne sentit une nappe obscure remplacer l'air des lieux. Une sensation moite, comme imbibé d'un poison funeste. Tout le monde dû percevoir le changement. Le poids d'une simple demande semblait jouer avec la vie de tous les acteurs des lieux. L'aura sombre dans le timbre d'un seul homme condamnait et (ou) sauvait nombre d'existence. Les respirations de la salle s'étaient presque tues si bien qu'elle entendait à présent le clapotis régulier du sang d'un cadavre à moitié affaler sur une table renverser. Elle n'entendait pas son cœur battre. Seulement ce son plus harassant qu'anesthésiant. Plus abominable qu'agréable.

C'était un ultimatum. Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de Fenn dans l'attente de ses prochains mots. Ceux-ci ne vinrent pas. Il agit à la place sans jamais cesser, lui et Jaime, de se dévisager. Un mouvement du bras et la moitié de ses hommes sortirent du rang. Brienne ne voulait pas croire que le seigneur des crannogmen acceptent un telle situation s'il n'était pas sûr d'atteindre son objectif. Jaime ordonna au loin à ses hommes et ceux qu'elle reconnut par leur tenu comme des Tullys de laisser passer les soldats qui obéirent à regret, il lui semblait, à l'ordre du seigneur Fenn. Ils passèrent au milieu des hommes de Jaime qui avaient pris position à l'embranchement du corridor. Ils prirent le couloir de droite et, comme promis, cette première moitié fut libre de retourner jusqu'au passage clandestin qu'ils avaient pris pour venir ici. Il restait encore dix huit crannogmen – elle les compta ! -, très bien armées, possédant encore un bel arsenal de flèches. Ces hommes faisaient maintenant front à plus par presque soixante-dix Lannister et Tully réunis qui les encerclaient. À trois contre un, dans ces circonstances, les survivants des deux camps se compteraient certainement sur les doigts d'une main.

Vint donc le moment de l'ultime échange. Elle contre Arya. Et la conclusion de ce chapitre long et infernal. La peur d'avoir à jouer le rôle qu'ils avaient choisi pour elle s'accentua. Elle ne pouvait pas être qu'un simple otage. Jaime devait le savoir. Il fallait qu'il ait conscience que quelque soit la manière, il l'utiliserait pour s'en prendre à lui. C'était ce qui était prévu, non ?!

Jaime s'avança avec la jeune Stark. Le silence était pesant, tous les hommes étaient tendus et Jaime avait rarement été aussi sérieux aux yeux de Brienne. Elle voyait en lui un véritable lord. Prêt à des dommages collatéraux, à organiser une trahison (pour elle ignorait quelle raison), à s'imposer comme un commandant intraitable et confiant, à s'affirmer bravement dans son nouveau rôle... Elle était soudain trop consciente de l'abîme qui les séparait. Cette sensation plus manifeste qu'ils faisaient indubitablement parti de deux mondes différents. Un voyage dans le Riverland ne pouvait changer cela. Il était un Lannister; elle combattait pour les Stark. Il assumait son rôle de seigneur; elle avait déserté ces obligations en tant que dernière héritière de son père. Il était un chevalier à qui on avait couper les ailes; elle vivait selon tous les codes des chevaliers mais n'obtiendrait jamais ce titre. Il était reconnu comme l'homme le plus beau de Westeros; elle comme la femme la plus laide des sept Royaumes.

Et pourtant… en dépit de tout ce qui les séparaient, leur chemin se rejoignait. Leur différences ne changeaient pas l'estime qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle le reconnaissait pour tout ce qu'il était. Le pire comme le meilleur. Sans eux, Jaime ne _serait_ pas.

Devrait-elle agir au moment opportun ou s'abstenir pour laisser Arya et les Crannogmen aller au bout de leur objectif ?

Elle savait ce qui arriverait selon cette alternative. Elle accomplirait son serment en refusant d'aller contre les exigences d'Arya. Elle aurait protégé la volonté d'une des deux filles qu'elle avait juré de servir, que celles-ci l'acceptent auprès d'elles ou non. Sansa l'avait pris sous sa protection mais Arya ne voulait d'elle que comme appât. Et malgré tout, elle était tenue par son serment envers Catelyn Stark, et celui juré à Sansa Stark à présent, de toujours s'exécuter à servir _l'intérêt_ des Loups.

Si elle laissait les événements se faire, certaines _qualité_ _s_ en elle s'évanouiraient avec le dernier souffle de Jaime. Les derniers vestiges de son ignorance, peut-être. Sa nature entêtée, assurément. Son penchant pour le combat, certainement. Et, elle le sentait, toutes les dernières illusions d'un espoir en l'existence. Elle resterait au service de Sansa et d'Arya si cette dernière voulait d'elle… Elle accomplirait son devoir, agirait de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait. Pour les autres. Pour leur protection. Pour leur droit de vivre. Dans l'attente que la Vierge, le Guerrier ou l'Étranger ne vienne l'étreindre à son tour.

Brienne fut sortit du rang par Daman sous l'ordre du seigneur Fenn. Jaime quitta l'estrade peu après, Arya immobilisée sous sa prise, la lame apposée à même la peau. Ses hommes s'écartèrent formant alors un couloir dans lequel il s'engouffra. À mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Brienne pu voir la rougeur d'une infime entaille sur le cou d'Arya dû à l'acier d'Oathkeeper. Celle-ci était si bien aiguisée et entretenue qu'une légère pression pouvait laisser sa marque sur la chaire de son otage, sa victime, son ennemi…

Les deux seigneurs se positionnèrent devant leurs hommes. Elle pouvait mieux voir Jaime. Les nombreuses traces de sang répandues sur sa tunique, son visage et sur quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Elle vit mieux les détails de ses traits : ses joues légèrement creusés par la gravité de son tempérament actuel, sa mâchoire crispé et le menton relevé à l'image de sa détermination et son arrogance, ses yeux fins, écarquillés et dilatés qui révélaient toute la concentration engendrée par la suite des événements, ses pupilles dilatés qui, elles, offraient une pointe de frénésie meurtrière à l'aura du lion. Elle remarqua cette même émotions dans les yeux d'Arya. Si un regard pouvait tuer ceux de Jaime et d'Arya auraient déjà décimé les rangs de l'autre, restant seul survivant pour un dernier affrontement.

Chaque pas en avant alourdi le poids dans ses jambes. Chaque enjambée plus difficile que l'autre. Les mouvements de Daman copiaient ceux de Jaime. Ils atteignirent le point où l'échange de Podrick avait eu lieu, laissant tout de même deux bons mètres d'espace entre chacun des otages. Brienne serrait des poings tant la tension était impérieuse.

\- Remettez-nous la jeune fille !

La voix de Fenn, resté derrière, claqua dans l'atmosphère pesante.

\- Ordonnez votre homme et je la relâcherai dans l'instant.

Le timbre de Jaime était intraitable. Lord Fenn accepta. Il commanda Daman de la relâcher sans toutefois la libérer des liens qui entravaient ses mains attachées devant elle. Jaime relâcha Arya comme il avait promis. Brienne retint son souffle, la mâchoire crispée, attentive au seul mouvement d'Arya. Elle avala de travers. Elle faisait un pas. Arya en faisait deux. Elles étaient côte à côte, leur visage tourné dans des directions opposées. Jaime la guettait, elle le voyait du coin de l'œil. Elle l'évitait. Brienne restait obnubilée par la silhouette d'Arya. Elle sentit une main s'agripper fermement à sa manche au même moment où la fusée d'une épée toucha son avant-bras. La main appartenait à Jaime, la fusée était celle d'OAthkeeper. Et tandis qu'elle se laisser tirer par le lion, elle dût soudain faire un choix comme ce dernier baissa sa garde.

Pourquoi ? Elle ne sut pas. Il aurait dût rester seulement concentrer sur Arya. Et ce moment d'inattention au milieu de cette situation fatidique conduit finalement Brienne à trouver réponse à _la_ question. Son corps et son instinct prirent _cette_ décision.

Elle put voir ce que Jaime ne pouvait déceler comme Arya lui tournait le dos. Si elle n'avait pas été si attentive, Brienne n'aurait pas compris comment le sang de Jaime aurait fini par jaillir par flot abondant de sa gorge perforée juste avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Il n'aurait plus été qu'à quelques souffles de la mort. Brienne à ses pieds comme elle avait été au pied de Renly. Pas de cri. Pas de pleurs. La réaction aurait été autre… Il y avait dans cette alternative, elle le sut, quelque chose de comparable à l'obscurité de l'hiver.

C'était si évident soudain. Si terrifiant. Elle changea cela.

Elle ne vit pas la lame d'Arya tant elle agit avec agilité. Elle remarqua toutefois la façon dont le bout des doigts de sa main gauche se refermèrent sur quelque chose. Dès cet instant, Brienne arracha Oathkeeper de la main de Jaime – finalement réunies ! - et sans même avoir eu le temps de penser aux conséquences de son actes sur ses propres promesses, ou vers qui sa loyauté était sensée résider, elle répondit à son instinct plus qu'à ses serments. Elle agit en même temps qu'Arya qui, habilement, avec une parfaite adresse, opéra un volte face, prenant pour cible, comme elle l'avait deviné, la gorge de Jaime. Mais alors que la lame n'était plus qu'a une vingtaine de centimètre de sa cible, que les deux camps prenaient consciences de ce retournement, Brienne s'interposa, prit le coup dans l'épaule sous un grognement gutturale et féroce. La plaie ne devait pas être trop profonde, elle l'espérait tout du moins. Elle repoussa d'un coup d'épaule Arya dans le camp des Crannogmen, faisant fit de la douleur presque insensible sous l'adrénaline. Elle plaça immédiatement Oathkeeper derrière la nuque de la fille Stark, celle qu'elle avait juré de protéger, celle dont elle aurait dût choisir le camp si Brienne avait voulu rester fidèle à son vœu.

La sentence était plus brutale qu'elle n'avait imaginé. Un poids douloureux tomba sur ses épaules, cherchant à l'enterrer dans la pierre sous ses pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'une stature piégée dans le granit de la honte qu'elle avait façonné. Par son choix, elle s'était déshonorée. Et pourtant, elle savait aussi percevoir un authentique soulagement. Elle culpabilisa. Elle ne comprenait pas comment deux émotions si contradictoires pouvait ainsi se battre pour avoir le droit d'exister. Se battre ? Non. Brienne savaient qu'aucune des deux ne luttaient pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Elles s'acceptaient, se respectaient et coexistaient sur les terres de sa conscience. Il n'y avait guère de soulagement à retirer dans le déshonneur. Mais, paradoxalement, se déshonorer avait engendré la sérénité. Jaime devait probablement comprendre cela… Des actes déshonorables pris pour d'honorables raisons. Jamais encore elle n'avait autant désirer se convaincre d'une pensée. D'un espoir : survivre au déshonneur. Mais elle devait d'abord survivre à cette nuit si elle voulait avoir une chance de découvrir si elle en était capable.

Car dès l'instant où son épée avait trouvé la base de la nuque d'Arya, les crannogmens avaient tendus les cordes de leur arc, prêt à lancer une salve dès que leur seigneur ou Arya en aurait donné l'ordre. Daman la menaçait de sa lance ; l'arme passait au dessus de l'épaule d'Arya et avait trouvé pour cible le cou de Brienne. Quant à Jaime, bien qu'elle lui tournait le dos à présent, elle le savait prêt à lancer un assaut comme elle voyait l'ombre de sa main en or qu'il tenait en l'air, prêt à l'abaisser pour donner l'ordre à ses hommes de passer à l'offensive. Elle le savait aussi très proche d'elle comme l'ombre de leurs silhouettes dansait et se confondait sur le sol, dans la lumière du crépitement de l'éclat des torches.

\- Allez-vous me tuez, Lady Brienne ? Le timbre glacial d'Arya n'était qu'un murmure que peu avait dû entendre si ce n'était Daman et Jaime.

\- J'utiliserai cette épée sur moi avant d'en faire l'instrument de votre trépas. Elle dit très sincèrement, d'une voix sans appel.

\- Et pour _lui_? Elle tourna finalement son visage vers elle, la scrutant par dessus son épaule. Ses traits et son regards condamnaient durement sa décision. Lui offririez-vous ce même sacrifice ?

Brienne ne pensa pas une seule seconde à guetter le sujet de ces dernière questions... pas plus qu'elle ne répondit à cette question. Elle resta stoïque et préféra détourner le sujet de cette réponse qu'elle ne _devait_ pas donner.

\- Je vous implore : cessez cette folie. Elle chuchota plus qu'elle ne dit, le timbre aussi suppliant que le sens de sa demande. Si Sir Jaime n'est pas innocent, il n'est pas pour autant responsable de cet acte que vous êtes venu venger ici ce soir. Le responsable se tient à genoux devant vous.

Elle préférait ne pas savoir ce que Jaime pensait de ces déclarations. Il était probablement en train de lui trouver une quantité de répliques qui remettraient en cause son entêtement ou quelques commentaires sournois sur la stupidité qui l'avait poussé à se placer au centre des négociations : domaine où elle était loin d'exceller. Mais Brienne voulait croire qu'elle pouvait appeler au sens morale d'Arya. L'effleurer suffisamment pour la pousser à se replier et repartir avec la vie d'un des véritables responsable des Noces Pourpres. Toutefois, ce ne fut que lorsqu'Arya prononça les paroles suivantes que Brienne comprit les véritables raisons qui poussèrent Arya à changer ses plans pour s'assurer que Jaime rencontre les dieux ce soir.

\- C'est un Lannister. Le régicide. Sa voix pris de l'importance, de façon à ce que tous puisse l'entendre. L'amant de sa propre sœur, Cersei Lannister, qui plus est… Et il n'y a pas de pensée plus douce que celle de d'affaiblir et de blesser « sa majesté ». Elle ironisa le titre avec venin celui-ci devenait une insulte sur ses lèvres.

Brienne sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Un sourire satisfait passa alors sur les lèvres d'Arya qui guetta le visage de Jaime que Brienne ne pouvait voir. La réaction de Jaime qu'elle ignorait, mais devinait, rendit la tâche de prononcer les prochaines paroles plus difficile encore.

\- C'est futile… Le tuer ne la blessera pas.

Brienne dit très sérieusement, d'un timbre bas mais pas suffisamment bas pour épargner à Jaime d'entendre ses paroles et les autres qui allaient suivre. Elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de blesser les sentiments de Jaime mais c'était un sacrifice nécessaire si elle souhaitait les garder, lui et Arya, en vie.

\- J'étais là quand Cersei Lannister a perdu son fils. Vous n'obtiendrez jamais un résultat ressemblant un tant soi peut au désespoir de la Reine ce jour-là.

Elle se fichait que ses dires soient vrai ou non. Comment avoir une vague idée de la réaction de Cersei Lannister à la mort de son frère après des décennies d'une relation qui dépassait Brienne. Elle espérait pour Jaime, tout du moins, qu'elle avait tort… Parce que Brienne savait quel sentiment Jaime vouait à Cersei. Il n'avait jamais laisser le doute planer, dès leur rencontre, de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Peu importe ce qu'il voyait en Cersei, s'il la perdait, Brienne le verrait certainement s'éteindre. Elle l'avait rencontré à une seule occasion et cela avait été une fois de trop. Cersei Lannister était une personne sombre et surtout redoutable… difficile donc de deviner la moindre de ses réactions. Mais Arya devait y croire. Elle devait revenir sur sa décision afin de sauver sa vie et celle des âmes qui se tenaient toujours debout. Brienne avait jouer son rôle : la conclusion de cet acte n'appartenait qu'à Arya et à elle seule. Brienne, elle, ne pouvait qu'essayer de lui montrer la voie à d'autre alternative.

\- Je me contenterai de lui retirer son plus fidèle laquais alors !

Arya était déterminée. Brienne n'avait plus qu'une corde à son arc : faire appel à sa compassion et tenter de capter l'âme qui avait eu la force de sourire le jour de leur rencontre.

\- « Si tu dois le faire, fais le bien. »

Les yeux d'Arya se rétrécirent comme Brienne lui répétait les paroles qu'elle tenait de son père et qui étaient celles que la jeune Stark avait utilisé hier pour lui révéler son identité. Elle sentit une fissure apparaître et Brienne plongea dedans dans un dernier espoir :

\- Ses mots ne s'appliquent pas qu'à l'épée. Prendre sa vie ne vous apportera rien de plus. Il y a déjà eu bien des morts pour aujourd'hui. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui ? Moi, oui.

Les yeux d'Arya s'écarquillèrent. Pour la première fois, elle montra autre chose qu'un tempérament austère. La fissure s'était transformé en faille dans ce masque qu'elle portait. Un sentiment proche de la nostalgie, d'une forme de réminiscence comme elle regardait quelques secondes un point imaginaire sur l'épaule de Brienne.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, hein ? C'est la seule bonne réponse qu'il existe… Elle murmura si bas que Brienne faillit ne pas entendre. Un mystère entourait ses paroles, comme si un souvenir précis de sa vie était rattaché à quelque chose que Brienne avait dit.

\- Baissez vos armes !

L'ordre pris tout le monde à revers. Elle s'écarta de l'épée de Brienne, détendue, avec aisance, comme si elle savait depuis le début que la menace d'Oathkeeper n'en avais jamais été une. Tous les crannogmen étaient abasourdis si bien qu'il leur fallut plusieurs secondes avant d'accomplir le commandement d'Arya. Des murmures enflèrent dans la salle mais s'interrompirent dès que la voix d'Arya couvrit chacun d'entre eux :

\- Je le laisserai vivre. Et vous aussi, lady Brienne. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps d'expirer qu'Arya s'adressait cette fois-ci à Jaime, toujours légèrement en retrait derrière elle. Tout ce que je veux ce sont deux des fils de Walder Frey. La mort réclame toujours son dû.

Jaime s'avança à hauteur de l'épaule de Brienne. Jamais elle ne fit pivoter sa tête dans sa direction. Le voir du coin de l'œil était déjà suffisamment éreintant et difficile.

\- Vous pouvez les avoir. Un est ici un autre probablement de l'autre côté de cette porte s'il n'est pas déjà mort.

Jaime n'avait guère le choix. Mais malgré l'infamie qui touchait la famille des Freys, Brienne sentit une culpabilité l'étreindre à l'idée d'échanger ainsi leur vie contre deux étrangers dont elle ignorait tout. Mais une voix dans sa tête ne cessait aussi de lui rappeler que la décision n'était pas sienne. Elle appartenait à Arya.

Sans une pointe de remords dans la voix, Jaime ordonna à ses hommes d'attraper un certain Lothar qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce ainsi qu'un dénommé Black Walder qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte et fut sortit du rang par des Tullys et l'homme de main de Jaime : Sir Bronn si sa mémoire était correcte. Les deux frère s'emportèrent, se débattirent, hurlèrent leur outrage mélangé à la peur de leur mort prochaine. Ils furent amenés aux crannogmen qui les alignèrent à la droite et la gauche de leur père avant de leur attacher les mains dans le dos. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans l'alliance temporaire entre un Stark et un Lannister dans le but de s'en prendre à un ennemi commun. Quelque chose digne d'un poème épique.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Jaime demanda, comme indécis quant à la réaction de son ennemi, préparé à un dernier retournement de situation.

\- Me révéler à _m_ _a_ proie. Les tuer. Et puis partir.

\- Vous révéler ?

Arya renvoya à Jaime un sourire narquois et appréciateur, fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les rangs des Crannogmen et finit par se tenir devant ses proies. Le silence qui suivit eut le même effet qu'une empreinte sacrée qui s'abattait dans l'esprit d'un peuple. Comme Arya jaugeait les deux fils et surtout le père, l'attention de tous, Brienne le savait, n'était plus que diriger vers elle. Pour tous les Lannister et Freys et Tullys présents, le mystère était toujours entier quant à l'identité de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux. Si jeune était-elle, qu'elle intimidait toute une assemblée de soldat sans même avoir eut à ôter son masque. Arya n'avait soudain d'intérêt que pour les Freys alors qu'elle semblait avoir oublié toutes les personnes qui l'observaient. Ses alliés, ses ennemis, Brienne. Elle étudiait les Freys, faisant voguer son regard entre les deux fils cette fois-ci. Les fils vociféraient plus que leur père, soudain très silencieux. Son dos voûté était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir.

Arya s'arrêta sur celui que Brienne avait compris être Lothar Frey. Un rictus aussi dangereux qu'enthousiaste naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa le premier fils sous les yeux de tous. Elle le plaça devant son propre père et à la vue de tous les Lannisters. Elle se tint derrière lui. Personne ne détourna les yeux. Pas une remarque, ni même un effroi ou un gémissement. Tous étaient habitués à la mort et satisfait de voir leur ennemi périr. Mais nombreux étaient ceux captivés par cet événement. Ils étaient tous témoins d'un récit historique. Un épisode de l'histoire qui aurait son nom comme on en avait donné un aux « Noces Pourpres ».

Arya faisait jouer entre ses doigts la lame qui avait blessé Brienne avec une habilité effrayante. Lothar était toujours effrayé mais étonnement calme. Il ne remuait plus, ses yeux étaient seulement grand ouvert, regardant quelque chose au-delà de cette réalité. Sa vie, peut-être. Ses choix, qui sait… Sans autre mesure, elle utilisa l'arme comme une extension de sa volonté et sans autre mesure, elle passa son bras armé par dessus l'épaule gauche de Lothar et enfonça violemment la lame dans son cœur. Les yeux de l'homme se révulsèrent, le sang gicla et coula comme une matière brune le long de sa tunique aux teintes terreuses. L'assistance resta calme même si il y eut cette fois-ci quelques bref sursaut de voix s'élevant de quelques soldats derrière elle. Elle n'entendit rien venant de Jaime qui se tenait très prêt d'elle. Son épaule frôlait à présent la sienne. Elle ignorait lequel des deux avaient fait un mouvement vers l'autre. Elle essaya un rapide coup d'oeil vers lui : ses traits étaient sérieux, ses yeux étudiaient chaque détail de cette scène à la recherche d'une réponse. Probablement l'identité de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'Arya repoussa sans l'ombre d'un respect le corps de Lothar Frey, un cri étranglé passa les lèvres de Walder Frey. Black Walder, lui, tenta de se relever sous un cri de rage pour attaquer Arya. Il fût aussi vite maîtrisé par Daman qui le frappa aux jambes grâce au bâton de sa lance avant que le fils ne finissent de se relever. Arya demanda à Daman de lui amener l'homme qu'elle dût tuer plus rapidement, encore une fois, devant les yeux de son père. Black Walder se débattit tant que le sang de la plaie faîte cette fois-ci à sa gorge éclaboussa abondamment le sol et toute la stature de Walder Frey. Elle ne pouvait le voir mais devinait maintenant que son visage était à présent couvert du sang de sa progéniture. La violence et l'implacabilité d'Arya mettait Brienne très mal à l'aise. Il fallait avoir vu beaucoup d'horreur et avoir tuer par vengeance de nombreuses personnes pour se délecter ainsi d'une telle tuerie et la mettre ainsi en scène. Oui, Arya Stark était quelqu'un d'impitoyable et même cette pensée ne restreint pas le désir de Brienne de la protéger, elle et sa famille. Elle s'était retournée contre sa volonté, s'était déshonorée pour préserver la vie de Jaime mais n'en était pas moins prête à tout pour la garder en vie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? La voix tremblante de Walder Frey leur parvint. Brienne y entendit la douleur, l'effroi et l'incompréhension face à l'intransigeance de son ennemi à ainsi faire payer sa famille.

Il y avait presque quelque chose de joueur sur le visage d'Arya. Mais ce qui transparaissait le plus, était la haine incommensurable pour l'homme qui lui avait pris sa famille. Elle ne dit rien et opéra le mouvement que Brienne attendait depuis hier. Elle retira finalement son masque. La véritable Arya se tenait enfin parmi eux.

Il y eut de nombreux bruit de stupeur dans la salle lorsqu'elle retira son masque et dévoila finalement son vrai visage. C'était bien Arya. Ça avait toujours été elle. Brienne prit enfin conscience qu'une infime partie d'elle avait gardé l'espoir d'un doute. Comme si son esprit refusait que la fille Stark ne soit devenu une personne aussi froide. Mais il n'y avait plus un doute. Brienne crut même entendre Jaime soupirer un bref « impossible ». Arya avait grandit mais elle sut qu'il la reconnut immédiatement. Tout devait prendre son sens à présent.

\- Mon nom est Arya Stark.

La révélation eu l'effet escompté comme elle entendit l'écho de la stupeur de nombreux hommes derrière elles prendre soudain plus de volume. Jaime, qu'elle guetta une nouvelle fois, écarquilla les yeux, toute son attention dirigé sur la fille qu'il avait lui aussi juré de ramener auprès de sa mère. La surprise n'avait pas de limite.

\- Je voulais que vous sachiez ça. Car la dernière chose que vous verrez, c'est le sourire d'un Stark se réjouissant alors que vous mourrez.

Lors Walder émit un geste en arrière, mais déjà elle l'attrapait, se plaçant en partie derrière lui. De sa position, Brienne ne put voir l'effroi dans les yeux de Walder Frey. Mais elle put être témoin comme tous les Lannisters du sourire qu'elle avait promis à Walder Frey lorsqu'elle lui trancha la gorge. Plusieurs secondes passèrent comme les sons gutturaux et le sang de Walder Frey se répandait. Tout le monde pouvait observer la joie d'Arya, penché au dessus du seigneur, alors que la vie le quittait. Ce moment serait raconter dans de nombreuses chansons et contes et histoires. Arya devenait la menace du Nord. L'allégorie du pouvoir des mots « Le Nord se souvient ». Personne n'oublierait jamais ce qui s'était passé ce soir Arya s'en était assurée.

La fille Stark jeta le corps par terre puis regarda alors son public, défiant l'assemblée de ses yeux qui semblaient observer chaque personne de cette pièce en même temps. Elle s'arrêta sur Brienne et cette dernière sut aux traits que prirent son visage que les prochaines paroles allaient faire très mal :

\- Retournez auprès de ma sœur, Lady Brienne. Dîtes-lui que son _chevalier_ de confiance a préféré épargné Jaime Lannister que d'accomplir le souhait d'une des filles Stark qu'elle a promis de servir au nom de leur défunte mère. Dîtes-lui bien avant mon _retour_!

Ses déclaration eurent un plus grand impact que les coups du Limier, que l'attaque de l'ours, que les insultes, outrages et moqueries de bien des gens qui avaient croisé sa route. La douleur engendrée par tous ces moments réunis n'était rien en comparaison d'une telle sentence. Et Brienne donnait raison à Arya. Brienne devrait révéler la vérité à Sansa et accepter sa punition. Même si elle devait finir au bout d'une corde.

\- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, elle dit alors calmement en s'adressant à Jaime, mais je dois m'assurer de quelque chose avant de partir…

Arya guetta l'un des crannogmen, murmura quelque chose tout en touchant son épaule droite avant qu'une flèche ne soit décoché avec une rapidité remarquable. La flèche atteint Jaime. Brienne crut au pire lorsqu'elle entendit son rugissement. Le trait l'avait atteint à l'épaule droite. Il avait traversé sa chair jusqu'à ce que la tête de la flèche ne ressorte dans son dos, à l'opposé du point par où elle était entrée. Il tomba à genoux peu après l'impact, suivi de Brienne qui, par instinct, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posant la main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler à plat ventre sur le sol. Les hommes de Jaime réagirent très rapidement, sur le point de fondre sur les Crannogmen lorsque le timbre de Jaime, si près de son oreille à présent, hurla avec férocité :

\- NON ! Ne bougez pas ! Ne faites rien ! Il ordonna puissamment, donnant une voix à sa douleur. Je… Je vais bien ! Il s'appuya de sa main gauche sur l'épaule intacte de Brienne afin de se relever. Il ne s'essaya jamais à un regard vers elle. Toutefois la prise de sa main sur son épaule devint presque douloureuse tandis qu'elle sentait qu'il ne l'utilisait plus pour s'appuyer sur elle mais cherchait simplement à la maintenir près de lui : comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'attaquer ? Pourquoi retenir vos hommes ?

Ça avait été extrêmement dangereux de la part d'Arya d'agir ainsi. Mais, derrière chacun de ses actes, il y avait eu un but. Un objectif. Celui-ci ne faisait certainement pas exception. Elle sentait que la curiosité d'Arya était sincère. La réponse de Jaime changerait peut-être beaucoup de choses...

\- J'ai pris un serment auprès de Catelyn Stark. Sa voix était dur, mécontente mais sincère. Un serment pris sous la contrainte, certes, mais un serment tout de même. Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de briser celui-ci.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'il restait de l'honneur chez le Régicide… Sa voix était moqueuse mais son visage étudiait sérieusement chaque expression ou signe de mensonge des affirmations de Jaime. J'espère, en tout cas, que vous avez conscience de _la_ _chance_ qui est la vôtre, Sir Jaime.

Brienne fut décontenancée qu'Arya utilise son titre sans ironie et plus perplexe encore lorsqu'elle l'observa rapidement avant de considérer de nouveau la présence de Jaime.

\- Je le sais ! Ses doigts se resserrèrent plus encore sur son épaule au point où Brienne grimaça légèrement sans pour autant chercher une seule seconde à se dégager de sa prise. Elle fut alors profondément surprise par l'œillade qu'ils partagèrent : comme si un accord tacite ou une confidence secrète s'établissait entre le loup et le lion.

Finalement, Jaime ordonna à ses hommes au loin de les laissez repartir, sans qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait. Les uns après les autres les Cranogmen repartaient en fil indienne, deux par deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus qu'Arya et Fenn. La jeune fille sourit une dernière fois en contemplant son œuvre qui reposait à ses pieds. Elle avait vengé sa famille. Et l'avait fait avec une véritable maestria meurtrière.

Lorsqu'il disparurent définitivement, le cœur de Brienne se serra. Elle aurait dû être dans l'autre camp. Suivre Arya. La ramener auprès de sa sœur et son frère. Mais, Arya ne voulait pas d'elle. Après ce soir, comment lui en vouloir ? Elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie après avoir ainsi contrecarrer sa mission. Brienne sentait à certaines secondes qu'elle aurait mieux fait de prendre simplement sa vie pour lui épargner les répercussions de ce choix : admettre sa faute à Sansa serait plus dur que mourir. Mais laisser Jaime mourir… Comment mesurer cette valeur ? Pouvait-elle être mesurer ? Elle ne pouvait pas penser à cela. C'était un guêpier dont elle ne se sortirait pas.

Un silence nécessaire s'installa pour mieux réaliser ce qui était arrivé. Celui-ci s'interrompit lorsque Jaime tomba à genoux une fois de plus. Elle vit qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il tomba en arrière et elle retint sa tête avant qu'elle ne rencontre la pierre. La main gauche de Jaime se déplaça alors jusqu'à son torse, se rapprochant dangereusement de la sienne poser à même sa tunique. Elle se rencontrèrent, se frôlèrent jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Jaime ne viennent recouvrir les siens. Elle sentit une faible pression comme il divaguait. Et soudain, avant de rejoindre l'inconscience, son regard chercha le sien. Un éclat apparut aux confins de ses prunelles un infime sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses traits s'adoucirent pleinement. Ses yeux bleus, à moitié ouvert, se perdaient dans les siens. Il la regardait enfin. Soudain, il ne restait que le soulagement… Et quelque chose dont elle n'avait encore jamais été témoin chez lui : une forme de contentement irradiant, elle croyait. Un calme finalement atteint, peut-être. Un soulagement absolu, de cela elle fut étrangement certaine. Jamais encore quelque chose ne fit plus peur à Brienne que l'effet de l'émotion de Jaime sur son propre esprit… Elle sut soudain, et n'oublierait jamais, que rien n'était plus effrayant que le sentiment née de sa réaction. Plus dévastateur que tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté. C'était une condamnation. Pas de doutes ! Et cette vérité l'amena à une autre...

« J'étais déjà condamné…»

La vérité était douloureuse et très dangereuse. Mais, comme tout le monde le sait, elle a un avantage de poids : elle vous libérait.

« Jaime doit bien connaître le sujet. »

 ** _FIN DE CHAPITRE_**

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

 _Petite note perso : Etant donné qu'Arya est partie à la rencontre des Reeds à son retour, il me semble normal qu'elle soit au courant que les Stark ont repris Winterfell._

 _Et le pourquoi d'être aller chez les Reed et pourquoi leur faire confiance après tant de temps passé seule... sera divulgué en temps voulu dans un prochain chapitre :) Les Reed sont, selon moi, un des pivots encore caché dans des la saga littéraire. Ils sont peu exploités jusqu'à présent. Je vais donc jouer avec quelques idées et théories que j'ai les concernant puisque ce peuple, Howland Reed et ces deux enfants, Jojen et Meera, m'ont toujours inspiré et m'ont aussi beaucoup fasciné... malgré le peu que l'on connaît d'eux finalement._

 _J'essaierai d'envoyer le chapitre 7 avant ma rentrée mais rien n'est sûr malheureusement._

 _A la prochaine !_


End file.
